Something Precious
by BlackNightKitty
Summary: AU. Anzu? pairings. She's a girl who is trying to live a life as a teenage parent. She moves to a new town with her own son and try to live life anew. She falls in love and makes new friends. But one day, the father follows them ((Complete! Epilogue))
1. Prologue

~Something Precious~

Mika: I know I'm not done with my other fic, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Well, it's AU, so things would turn out surprisingly for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters.

[Prologue]

~

 Living on your own is a very hard task to do, especially if you are still a high school student. But let me tell you something else, it's also not easy raising a child. I'm a high school student looking for a job to raise money to support my son and myself. I just moved into Domino, hoping that I can start over with life. I know I may be young, but I took the responsibility of giving birth to a boy. I was given a choice of abortion, but I don't believe in killing a life that is precious. I hid it from my parents, but my mother easily noticed the change in my physical and mental appearance. She _was_ pregnant once. I begged my mother to hide it from my father, and she complied with my wishes. When I was seven months pregnant, my father soon started to notice the change. He told me that I could live with them until the baby is born. After that, I have to move out of the house. My mother was kind enough to give my some money under my father's nose. She also helped me in taking care of my son. I was living with my cousin before, but now I live here in Domino, leaving my past in Harte.

 My name is Anzu Masaki, and I'm a single teenage parent. I am also eighteen years old. I may be a straight A student, but I was stupid to get pregnant. I'm not saying that I hate my son; I love him with all my heart. What I hate is the bastard father. A jock and popular guy all around, made love with the lonely and nerdy girl, like me. I had no friends at all, and everyone would ignore Bitchy Masaki. When I told him I was having his child, he didn't care and he even didn't want to help me take care of it. Back then I didn't know weather he was a boy or a girl. That fucked up guy left me for some slut cheerleader. But it doesn't matter, what matters are that I should have a wonderful life with my growing little boy. What's really disappointing is that my son looks very much like his father. But the boy is nothing like that ass. Hopefully he won't grow up to be like him.

 My son is two years old, and pretty smart for his age. I tried to get him into a daycare, but he didn't want to go. I guess he's scared to attend. So, when I go to school I leave him with my mother. She stays at home and works at night as a doctor. After school, I take my son to work with me. I work in an office that does the filing and organizing of paper works. The boss allowed me to have my son come with me. She loves kids, and plus the boy is no hassle at all. He's very shy and quiet around people. The boy hides behind my leg whenever some one comes up to him. With all my good grades, I got promoted to a high task. They moved me to Domino to work as secretary to some boss of this bigger company. My old boss requested I should work there, saying I'm very good at the job. I was excited to move, but the problem was, I have to find someone to take care of my son as I go to school. My mother won't be there with us. The boy doesn't want to go away to a place where he doesn't know anyone at all. But I don't want my boy to turn out to be some loner like me…

~

 Anzu looked around the apartment with her shining sapphire blue eyes. She smiled satisfyingly at the place. The place was small, but it was big enough for the only two people inhabiting this dwelling. There was two rooms, one for her and one for her son. There was a hallway leading to the room and the only bathroom. The kitchen was small, but the eating table fit nicely in the corner. The living room was big enough to fit a couch, a recliner, a coffee table and an entertainment set. A computer was set also in the living room, in one corner with a bookshelf beside it.

 Anzu wiped the sweat from her forehead from the days work. She pulled the ribbon off from her hair, letting her auburn hair fall from the ponytail. She walked towards the recliner and fell back into it. She sighed out in tiresome. Lazily she sat there letting her body relax. 'I still have to go to the school and register. Then I have to go and check up on my new work.' She sighed as so many plans were bunched up her thoughts. 'I also have to find a babysitter.' Soon her eyes closed and fatigue overcame her.

 After a while, a door to a room opened, then it was shut closed. Minutes later the brunette opened one eye to see a little boy sitting on the floor, next to coffee table. His back was facing her. Anzu smiled sheepishly. "Hey little boy. What are you doing?" She said in a soft tone. The boy turned around and looked up at his mother with his innocent amethyst eyes. She sat up and neared the boy. She sat beside him and looked at the coffee table. There were crayons and papers scattered about. She looked down at one paper and saw vibrant colors scribbled on the plan sheet. Her eyes softened as she saw the figures. It looked like a stick figure of him in blue and a stick figure of her in pink. The Pink person was taller than the blue one and they were holding hands. And both of the people were inside a red rectangle with a roof on top. There was green grass scribbled outside the box. "I dwew me and you. Datz ower new house." The boy said in a little tone with a tiny wisp in it.

 Anzu smiled proudly at the little artist. She stood up and took the paper. "You know what." She stared at it. "I think I'll put this on refrigerator so I can always see it when I go to the kitchen." The boy's eyes sparkled and he smiled widely. "I hafta put my name!" Anzu grinned and gave him back the picture. The boy picked up a dark crayon. Anzu watched the boy and smiled proudly at him. She sat back down and tucked a golden lock of hair from his face. The boy scrunched his nose at his mother's doings. The boy pointed the crayon at the corner of the little art. "Okay!" He started to say out the words as he drew his name. "Y-U-G-I." Her heart melted as he said out the letters. Anzu wrapped an arm protectively around the boy and leaned her head on his. "That's right, Yugi…" she whispered his name and gently smiled. 'I guess this is the start of my new life… Our new life…'

~

Mika: Like it, hate it? How was it? Oh please tell me. I just thought of this idea suddenly and I was thinking this could be a go story. Hopefully you like it. But I will still continue on with my other stories. So, if I get at least five reviews I'd put up the next chapter.

 Harte is just some city I made up, unless there is such a thing…. Well, I bet you know who the real father is, but is it really him? If it were he, would Anzu want to be with him? Guess whom she is going to work for? Would romance bloom? Or would she meet another guy in her school? Would she fall for him? There are many other characters up to come. Don't worry, but you all know what couple I support. This time I want you to pick whom Anzu should end up with. So it's the fan's choice. And if you can't make up your minds, then I'll have to choose myself. So, please review, and no flames please!


	2. I

~Something Precious~

Mika: Well, I got more than five reviews, so that's good enough for me. I updated of my Tears of Loneliness, so now I'm updating on this

Hee. Hee. Well, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers: Told you already, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

[Chapter 1]

~

 It was the beginning of the school year, and the day has always made the girl feel nauseous. It was her first day in high school, and she had to walk out of the house before her mother decides to drive her to school. She bit her lip and tucked a few strands of brown hair behind her ear as she entered through the doors of Harte High. She turned her head back and could see the junior high school she attended last year. Too many memories she wished to forget. She shook her head and walked through the halls of the big building. She cautiously made her way towards her locker, hoping that she wouldn't meet up with anyone she knew. She pulled her binder closer to her chest and walked with her head down. 'I don't like this, why can't I just go to a boarding school, or an all girl school for god's sake?'

 The girl failed to notice that a group of teenagers were turning around the corner, just as she was. She slammed against the head of the group; causing her and the person she bumped into to fall to the ground. The girl bit her lip and apologized millions of time. The group behind all gasped. "Hey watch where you're going, bitch!" The boy roared.

 The girl gasped and looked up to see the most popular guy in her old junior high, Yami Mutou. She quickly stood up and blushed furiously. The group behind Yami all helped him up. The boy was taller, a bit taller than the girl. He had golden bangs falling on his face, and spiky hair of maroon and black. Yami looked up and widened his eyes in surprise. "Why, if it isn't Anzu Mazaki. I thought you didn't want to come to Harte High, after what happened to you last year." The group behind Yami started to chuckle at the memory.

 Anzu's cheeks flared red and anger boiled with in her eyes. She wanted to yell and slap the boy, but she couldn't. She was weak against them and never liked to fight. She picked up her binder and held on to the strap of her backpack. "I don't want to mess around with you or your friends." She said lowly and she walked away. She moved aside and walked away from the group. But a hand gripped on to Anzu's arm, making her wince in pain.

 "No one walks away from me." Yami growled into her ear in a low tone.

 The brunette just glared at him and pulled her arm away from his grip. She turned her head and just walked away leaving the boy stunned. It was going to be a long year for Anzu. A very long school year…

~

 I guess things are turning out fine with my son and me. We are taking some time getting use to the city of Domino. I found it much bigger than Harte was. I almost got lost trying to find my new school. And yet, I still couldn't find it. It was during the weekends that Yugi and I were checking out the city. I was looking for a daycare for little Yugi. I'm still a bit hesitant on letting my son stay in a place with other children. I know he wouldn't want to go anyways. Then thoughts came running through my head. What if they all hate him? What if they all are mean to him? Oh no! My poor Yugi! What am I saying? I guess I'm just being protective over the boy.

 We found a park near by our apartment, and I let Yugi play around for a while. There were many playground sections, so Yugi played where there were fewer children. I walked up to a bench and sat down, watching Yugi play on the swing. No one else seemed to be swinging. I sighed and rested my eyes. Tomorrow I'm going to check out my school and register, then I have go by my new office and see if when I'll start working and if can bring Yugi along. I open my eyes and see the boy pumping his legs back and forward, all on his own. I wondered how the boy learns how to swing on his own? It's probably my mother. I have to remember to call her up after diner.

 I saw a few boys sitting on the sand, looking at cards. I got a bit curious as to what it was, but I turned my attention back to Yugi. The boy looked up at me and smiled cheekily. "Mommy, push me, pwease!" He called out for me.

 I blushed a bit hoping the other mothers didn't hear him. I'm still a bit cautious on what they might think if they see me with my son. I mean it's not everyday that a teenager gets pregnant. I sighed at my negative thoughts. I sat up and walked over to my little boy. He was staring at me with his big purple eyes. I just love to stare at them everyday. They are so different than… I shuddered in recalling his name. "Ok, hold on tight." I said.

 The boy giggled and held tightly to the chains of the swing with his little hands. "Ready!" He shouted happily. I laughed at the boy and pulled him back before releasing the swing. I pushed him gently, making sure I don't purposely hit his back hard. "Higher mommy!" He squealed. I smiled widely and pushed him a bit higher. I could hear the boy laughing every time it seemed he would touch the sky. "I'm flying!" He shouted full of joy. "I'm flying mommy!" He shouted full of life.

 "You are sweetie." I replied, giggling. His words still running in my head as I kept on watching my little boy go up higher than usual. 'You are, and I won't let anyone clip your wings.' I told myself. Yugi is my pride and joy. To me, he is my little angel. He gave me faith and hope. Any mother would think that way once they are given the gift of life of a little infant. I can see why my mother cared so much for me. She'd do anything for me just to make me happy. I was just realizing how much my mother has done for me. She wanted me to make her proud, but I guess she isn't anymore. She lost her little girl many years ago.

~

 It was Friday, nine o'clock. All the students were in the classrooms sitting through their lectures. There were only like four or five students that Anzu past by, as she walked through the halls of Domino High. A small hand clutched on to the brunette's. She looked down and smiled widely at the little boy holding on to hers. The two stopped in front of the door, leading to the office. She bit her lip and opened the door. There were a lot of things going on in the office and a telephone repeatedly rang. Anzu walked up to the desk and a woman looked up at the brunette. "Can I help you, Miss?"

 Anzu bit her lip and lean an arm on the desk. Yugi clutched tightly to his mothers hand, while looking around in the room. There were a few students in uniforms sitting on chairs, waiting to go through their consolers. Yugi saw them staring at him, so he hid behind his mothers legs. He would peer from Anzu's legs to look back on those students. Anzu felt a bit nervous and felt Yugi between her and the counter, or front desk. "Um, I'm Anzu Mazaki, the new student for Domino High. I was seeing if I could fully register here." She said shyly.

 The woman smiled widely at her. "Ah, Ms. Takashi of Harte told me one of her best students would register. I think the Principal is free. Go ahead and head right in." The woman led Anzu towards the principal's office. Yugi trailed behind Anzu, holding on to her pants. The woman saw the little child and smiled widely. "Would you like me to watch him for you?" she asked.

 Anzu bit her lip and shook her head. "It's ok, I think he would like to stay with me. He's a good kid." Yugi pressed his cheek against Anzu's back leg. He was trying to hide his face from everyone. The woman awed at the boy and smiled. She opened the door. "Mrs. Hamasaki, the student from Harte has arrived." The woman smiled and closed the door behind Anzu.

 A woman sat in a big chair, smiling softly at the brunette. A computer was sitting at the side of her desk. The blinds of the widow was raised up high, showing the lunch area were the students eats. The sun peered through the window, brightening the woman's office. There were many newspaper clips hung up on the side of the wall. Framed paper with writing was all lined up neatly on the other wall. There were file cabinets and many more things all around. The woman offered a sit if front, and Anzu sat down quietly. Yugi sat on the ground beside his mother, waiting patiently for this meeting to end. He started to wonder his eyes all around the room. "Welcome, Ms. Mazaki. I've been expecting you."

 Anzu flushed and bent her head a bit. "Well, I've been wondering if I was accepted into the school." She said in a shy tone. She saw Yugi looking up at her, sensing her uneasiness.

 The woman got out of her seat, picking up a file on top of the file cabinet. She sat back down and opened it. "I got your records and read over it. I've also read this note your consoler wrote down about you." Anzu fidgeted. The woman peered up at her and saw the girl's expression. "Ms. Mazaki, you are more than welcome to study here. I've seen your grades and they are very extraordinary. Your grades are exceptional for Domino, and many have graduated with top scores." Then it became silent.

 Anzu could feel Yugi gently tugging her pants, humming a tiny tune. She smiled softly and tried to keep her eyes up at the woman. Mrs. Hamasaki peered over her desk and saw a little boy sitting on the floor, playing with Anzu's pants and shoelaces. She smiled widely, and Anzu flushed again. "Your consoler also told me you have a son." Yugi felt the eyes of the older woman stare at him. He encircled his arms around Anzu's leg and hugged it tightly, not looking at the woman. She chuckled.

 "Um… Yes I do. But… when I was back in Harte, my mother took care of him for me as I was attending school. Now I don't know where he should stay if I were to come and study here." She started to wring the edge of her shirt.

 Mrs. Hamasaki smiled widely. "Oh don't worry, Ms. Mazaki. I know of a daycare near by. Your son could stay there. The teacher there is really nice."

 Anzu looked up in surprise. "There is?" She looked down at Yugi. He still was hiding his face from the woman. "I feel taking care of my son and education are important to me. When I had Yugi, I thought that I wouldn't be able to go on with schooling. But my mother helped me out." She smiled at the principal. "I may not be able to go to a university, but I'm willing to go to a community college to get a degree so I can support Yugi." She placed a gentle hand upon the boy's head.

 "I like your devotion. I guess you are very determined in taking care of you son." Mrs. Hamasaki leaned back in her chair. "I know what you're going through. I was a… teenage parent as well." She said truthfully. "I still wanted to be able to go to college, but I still wanted to have my child. I was very fortunate to have my mother there. You are too." The principal looked up at Anzu. "But don't tell the students that. I think I can trust you with that information, Ms. Mazaki." Anzu nodded her head furiously. The woman smiled. "You can start school after next week. The students here have a week off. They would be repainting a few rooms next week. If you want, you can come by next Friday to catch up on a few lessons. But seeing your attitude towards learning, I don't think you would need to." Mr. Hamasaki leaned on the desk and pressed a button on the intercom. "Ms. Hayashibara, please take Ms. Mazaki to get her uniform and her text books, please."

 The door opened, and the lady from the front desk appeared. She smiled happily. Anzu stood up, and nearly tripped cause Yugi still clung to her leg. Anzu shook her head to herself and picked up the small boy. As soon as he was carried into his mother's arms, he buried his face into the crook of Anzu's neck and encircled his arms around her. The lady giggled a bit at the shy boy. "Come this way." She led Anzu towards the room to get the things she would need for her new school year in Domino High.

 Anzu exited the school with all the stuff in a big bag. She struggled to carry the thing while juggling to carry Yugi as well. The boy fell asleep. She wondered how could the boy sleep after all the noises Ms. Hayashibara was making. She kept yapping excitedly, but Anzu find the lady all right. "Er. My car is all the way in the other side." The bag fell to the ground and she started to drag it towards the parking lot. "She asked if I needed help, me and my stupid kindness. I should have said yes, but I said no." Anzu muttered. The girl would keep on looked back on the bag to see if a hole was created.

 A boy saw the struggling girl. He sort of sweat dropped and headed towards her. "Um, hey, do you need help?" He asked in an accent that the lady never heard for some time.

 Anzu looked up and saw a boy in the school uniform. He had long white hair and the nicest brown eyes. She flushed and laughed to herself. "I think I do." She scratched her nose.

 The boy picked up the bag. "Are you going to attend this school?" He asked. Anzu was leading him towards her car. She nodded her head shyly. "I guess I could tell. I just moved in Domino weeks ago and I remember carrying this same bag." He laughed a bit. Anzu chuckled.

 They stopped in front of a blue Corvette. Anzu opened the back door of the car. She gently put Yugi into his car seat. The little boy was still asleep. Anzu smiled softly. The boy looked like an angel sleeping peacefully. Anzu stood up and looked at the guy. "Thank you so much..." She took the bag. She looked up at him wondering what's his name.

 "Ryou Bakura." He offered his hand in greeting.

 Anzu smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Anzu Mazaki." She chirped.

 Ryou looked at the back seat, where the little boy slept. "Is that your brother?" He asked.

 She flushed and looked around nervously. "Um… y-yeah." She replied shakily. She was hoping that he bought her reply.

 "My sister has a son and I'm taking care of him. He's probably the same age as you brother." Ryou smiled. Anzu's heart beat steadily, pleased that he bought it. "My nephew is a little devil." He laughed.

 Anzu chuckled. "You don't really mean that do you?"

 Ryou placed a hand behind his head and laughed nervously. He looked at his watch and gasped. "Er… Well I guess I'll see you in two weeks. I have to go back to class." Anzu bowed her thanks. She watched the boy walk away. 'I guess starting over in a new life is great. I think I made a friend.' She blushed a bit. 'He's cute though, and he was so nice to me. No one has ever been nice to me in my own age…'

 She put the bag into the car, and sat into the diver's seat. She looked behind to see her little angel still asleep. She gently tapped the boy's leg. He stirred a bit and hazily flutter opens his violet eyes. Anzu smiled. "Wake up sleepy head. We haven't eaten lunch yet. If you sleep too long you won't be able to go to bed later." She watched how the boy yawned widely, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. "Mommy, McDonalds?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

 Anzu smiled. She backs up the car and drove away from the school. "Ok." She replied to her son.

~

 Anzu stared up high in disbelieve. She stared up at the building, trying to see the rooftop of it. But the sun's glare got in the way. "This is the place I'll be working in?" She asked her self. She lost count on how many floors there where.

 "Mommy, Dats huge!" the boy awed as he stared up into the sky. Anzu looked down at the boy and smirked. She playfully tickled his neck, making him go into a fit of laughter. His squeals echoed around the two, making a few smile at them. Anzu stopped and took his hand. "Let's go." The two walked in through the glass doors of the building. Everything looked high classed and the lobby was bigger than what she thought it would be. There were also fountains of water in the middle. Anzu tugged on to her son and walked towards the lady in the front desk.

 "Can I help you?" the woman looked to be in her mid-thirties.

 Anzu flushed a bit. "Um, I'm here to meet with the boss of Kaiba Corp. I'm the newly assigned assistant for Mr. Kaiba." She said in a shaky and shy tone.

 The woman examined the brunette. Anzu stood stiffly while her face turned bright red. She looked down in her desk searching through her papers. "Oh, that's right. You're Anzu Mazaki, right?" The brunette nodded her head.

 The woman turned to her computer and started to type away. Anzu looked down to see Yugi swaying back and forward on his feet. Anzu shook her head and chuckled at bit. 'I promise I'll take him back to the park after this.' She told her self. The woman turned around and smiled. She gave Anzu a few papers. "Well, Ms. Mazaki, Mr. Kaiba is up on the 20th floor. I think he is conducting a few test of his latest invention to Duel Monsters Tecknowlegy."

 Anzu nodded her head. "So I just go on the elevator and to the 20th floor?"

 The woman nodded. "You might want to be careful, Mr. Kaiba could be a little short tempered and coldhearted." Anzu nodded at the warning. She took Yugi's hand again and led him towards the elevator.

 They were alone near the elevator, waiting for it to reach their floor. Yugi repeatedly kept on pressing the button up. Anzu watched the boy play with the button as if it were a toy. "You know Yugi, the elevator would come. You don't have to press it so many times, sweetie." Anzu said softly. The boy turned his head and smiled cheekily. He ran over to his mother. First he ran around her then he grabbed on to her legs, making her nearly fall. He giggled and Anzu shook her head at him. The bell rang and the doors opened. No one was in side and they stepped in. Yugi almost pressed every button, but Anzu told him to press the number 20. He may be very young for his age, but the by was smart to know his numbers up to only 25 for a two year old. They waited until their elevator hit the number 20. Yugi was watching the glowing numbers, counting every time they past a floor. "20!" Yugi said happily.

 Anzu nodded her head. "That's right. You know your numbers very well." She patted his head. The boy scrunched up his nose. The doors opened and they both stepped out. It was a hallway with many rooms. Anzu bit her lip, not knowing where Mr. Kaiba was. She grabbed hold of Yugi's hand and they walked through the halls. "Um… mommy, it dark!" The boy reached his arms up, wanting to be carried. Anzu lifted the boy up and shifted him in the right position.

 "I wonder where Mr. Kaiba is?" She whispered to herself. A door opened and a young girl came out. She looked up and saw the tall girl and blinked a few times. "Um… can I help you?" She had long auburn hair with cerulean eyes.

 Yugi and Anzu blinked in unison, staring at the girl. "Uh… yes. Can I know where Mr. Kaiba is?" Anzu asked.

 The girl smiled. "Oh ok. Follow me. He's just at the end of the hall way." Anzu sighed and followed. Yugi hugged the neck of his mother, not wanting to look at the girl. "Can I ask why you would like to see Mr. Kaiba?" 

 Anzu shook her head. "It's no problem." She leaned her head on top of the boy's head. "Um, my old boss in Harte moved me here to work as assistant for Mr. Kaiba."

 The girl gasped surprisingly. "So, Your Kaiba's new assistant? Wow. I though he got some old lady again, no offence." She cleared her throat. She turned to Anzu and the brunette stopped. "My name is Shizuka Katsuya." 

 Anzu smiled and shook hands with the young girl. "I'm Anzu Mazaki. Do you work here?" She asked.

 Shizuka nodded her head. "I'm really supposed to be watching out for Kaiba's brother. The good one." She looked around. "The boy's name is Mokuba, and I know he's in here somewhere." Shizuka started to peer through the doors. When she looked up she forgot that she was suppose to lead Anzu towards Kaiba. "Oh yeah! You want to meet Kaiba. Come this way." They started to walk again. Shizuka saw the little boy Anzu was carrying. "Is he your brother?" She asked.

 The brunette flushed. "Um… no." She said lowly. She held tightly to Yugi.

 The young girl's mouth was shaped sort of like an O. "Well, I have a brother, and he is older than me. I live with him and his father." She looked at Yugi again. "He's cute, what's his name?"

 "Yugi." Anzu was brightly red. The boy watched his mother's face burn. He giggled a bit. "And he is… my…" Her voice trailed off as Shizuka opened the door. The room was implanted with many computers. In front was a glass, where another and bigger room was. There were two men in lab suits and a boy sitting in front of their individual areas. "Mokuba, there you are!"

 Yugi peeped from his mother's shoulder an awed at the room. "Mommy, where we?" The boy whispered. Anzu shrugged, and followed Shizuka. A boy with long raven hair turned his head and flushed. "Ah! Shizuka. Um…" The boy jumped out of his seat and looked around. "I didn't mean to…"

 The girl placed her hands on her hips. "Is your brother here?" she asked. Mokuba nodded numbly and pointed over the windowed area. She looked through the glass and saw the owner of Kaiba Corp. Shizuka smiled widely and turned towards Anzu. "Mokuba, this Anzu Mazaki, your brother's new assistant."

 The boy's mouth gaped open. "But I thought the assistant was…" Shizuka covered his mouth with her hand and laughed nervously. "I'll call Kaiba over." She moved towards the intercom. "Excuse me Kaiba." The guy below looked up at the observing room. "Your new assistant has arrived and would like to speak to you."

 "Tell her I'm busy." He grunted. His voice has deep and forceful. Anzu bit her lip. Shizuka pouted. "Sorry Kaiba but you have to meet her, now." The man below grunted. "Shut off simulators." He commanded. The men in the observing room pushed many buttons and the sound of the generators for the testing turned off. Kaiba climbed up some stairs and entered the room. Anzu looked up and saw a guy about the same age as she. Her face brightened with red. He was quiet tall, taller than… Anzu shuddered at the name. He had chocolate brown hair, with bangs falling on his face, almost covering his deep blue eyes. 'Those eyes… they… they hold no emotion…' Anzu shivered but her cheeks still flared red.

 Shizuka smiled. "This is Anzu Mazaki." She introduced the brunette. Kaiba looked up and down the girl than turned away. "Follow me." His voice was deep. Anzu looked over at Shizuka, but she just shrugged. The girl shifted Yugi in her arms and followed the tall man. They followed closely to Kaiba. Yugi saw the man, and shivered as well. "Mommy, he scary." He whispered in her ear. Anzu smiled a bit.

 They got off the elevator and were in a big office. Anzu looked around the room. Behind a big desk was a glass leading towards the city. The guy walked towards his desk and sat down in his chair. Anzu neared the desk and stared at him. "Is there any questions on to why you are here?" He asked.

 Anzu bit her lip and shifted Yugi in her arms. "Well, I just wanted to ask if I could work during the weekdays starting at four o'clock in the afternoons."

 Kaiba peered up at the girl and raised a brow a bit. "And why can I ask?"

 "Um…" She glanced around nervously. "Well, I'm still attending school, sir." She nodded to herself. "And then I have to pick the little guy up from his day care." She rubbed the boy's back.

 "Ok." He said simply. Anzu blinked a bit, surprised he agreed with her wishes as an assistant. "But, you can work up til nine, knowing you might have to study and other things."

 Anzu nodded. "Thank you." She bowed her head a bit. Then an idea popped in her head. She bit her lip. "Um, sir. Is it alright if…?" Then her face flushed. "Well, to tell you the truth." She looked down at Yugi. "T-this boy is my…"

 "Son?" His voice said over her shy one. Anzu looked up at him in a curious look. "I heard from your old boss why you wanted this job. She told me that you had a son and were still attending school. I told the others that you were some nice old lady." Anzu stared at him. 'Was that humor in his tone?' Kaiba looked up at her. "You can let your son stay with you. I heard from your old boss that he was a good kid and stayed with you during your work. Maybe Mokuba can play with him sometime." He stood up and started to near the elevator. "You can start work on Monday." The elevator opened.

 Anzu smiled widely. She couldn't believe how easy this all was. She had to thank her old boss and her old consoler for helping her out on all this. She bowed her head. "Thank you sir."

 "Call me Kaiba." He walked in and turned to face her. "Seto Kaiba." The girl blushed as she stared into his eyes. She nodded again.

~

Mika: Phew. I guess I'll end it here. I thought this fic turned out to be long. But was it worth it? I won't continue after every five reviews. I still have 'Tears of Loneliness' to finish. Right now, I have Anzu with Seto, Yami or Ryou. So keep on voting all you readers. This fic is just an introduction on how she is doing in the new city of domino. More characters are to come. Like it, hate it? Please review! But no flamers.


	3. II

~Something Precious~

Mika: Oh my! I wouldn't expect this much reviews. Welp I'm glad you enjoyed this fic. I made a few changes with this fic. Anzu is 18, and she had her son at 16. My sister was nagging on me on why she got him so early. Yeah I was thinking that way too. I also edited a few things on my later chapters. Mostly on what Yugi says, because my sister says his words are too smart for a two year old. Hee. Hee. So, hopefully this chapter is as good as the others. Welp, enjoy!

Disclaimers: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

[Chapter 2]

~

 Weeks have gone by, and things have gone a bit better than the weeks before. It was quiet in the halls of Harte High, for morning has yet to rise higher into the sky. The janitor cleaned up a few places and dragged his things into the closet. A set of sapphire blue eyes, peered from the corner of the halls. It blinked a bit when the old man walked away. Soon a petite girl walked from the corner. She tucked her chocolate brown hair behind her ear and drew in her breath. "Hi Anzu!" The girl turned around, and jumped in her shoes. She looked up and saw a sophomore smiling down at her. She had dark hair with highlights and she was tall with brown eyes. The brunette sighed in relief and smiled widely. "Hi Megumi." She said in a small voice.

 Megumi Tamura is a cousin of hers, and she hangs out with her. She feels safe staying near her cousin, and other sophomores. It's been a quarter of the school year, and things have been hectic for young Anzu Mazaki. After that encounter with Yami, the other freshmen were ignoring her for weeks. Anzu was fine with that, cause in Junior High it was like that all year. They would pretend that she isn't there, and sometimes talk behind her back. She knows that they would stare at her and talk about things, like she doesn't know anything of what they are thinking. Then the weeks of ignorance have become weeks of insolents. The boys would harass her, the girls would curse and tease her. Then things went out of hand and they would physically hurt her. They would pull some pranks on her. Anzu's mother was furious that her daughter would come home with cuts and bruises. Anzu would tell her mother that she just fell in P.E. But the mother knew that Anzu had some social problems back in Junior High. But there were a few freshmen, that acknowledged her and asked for her help in tutoring them, even though she isn't in some of their classes. They've known her from Junior High.

 The principal loves Anzu, and so does her consoler. They think of the girl as a second daughter. All around school Anzu has made friends with the teachers. The mother complained to the principal, and now those who would even go near Anzu would be sent to the principal's office. Anzu now feels as if she is like the prize of Harte High. She has many honors and advanced classes. She has two with sophomores, two accelerated classes and two with no accelerated freshmen classes. She even made it to the principal's honor role. Anzu is still cautious as she walks through the halls. She wondered her eyes around as she walks beside her cousin.

 Megumi glanced at her small cousin. She giggled a bit. "What are you worrying about, Anzu?" The brunette looked up at her with her big blue eyes. She shook her head. Megumi laughed a bit. "Aw, Anzu you're perfectly safe now. I mean the proctors here are keeping an eye out on you because the principal doesn't want her future successor abused by the other freshmen." She lightly elbowed her on her shoulder.

 Anzu smiled faintly. "That's the problem. The freshmen hate me because of it."

 The older girl raised a brow. "Aw…" She looked up and saw a group of freshmen that just came in through the doors of Harte High. She smirked as she saw a certain boy. "You know, that boy, Yami Mutou, he hasn't bothered you since the first day." She looked over and saw the girl brightly red. She laughed out loud as they turned a corner. "I see. I see."

 Anzu flushed and turned her head away. She saw the group of freshmen, and in the middle was Yami Mutou. He and his friends haven't messed with her life after the first encounter on the first day of school. She found that strange, but she knew that he had something to do with all the freshmen hurting her. She lowered her gaze as she felt the boy staring back. "I don't like him." She muttered, but her rosy cheeks seem to tell her cousin that it was a lie. "He's a jerk and he thinks he's so cool." She sneered, with her nose wrinkling at her words.

 Megumi laughed and patted her on the back. "Right. I believe you." The two walked to their Algebra II class they had together. Anzu has two sophomore classes, English and Math, and they were both honors. Anzu sat in front in the corner; Megumi was across the seats in the second row. As she walked, a few sophomores waved and smiled in her coming. She sat down quietly. "Hey, Anzu. Did you finish your homework from last night?" The girl looked behind her and smiled at Hikaru Shimatani. She nodded her head. "Do you need help?" She asked shyly. The boy nodded his head, and showed his work on a few math problems.

 The four classes she is with the freshmen are Acc. Physical Science, Acc. World Cultures and Geography, P.E. and French. And in all those classes is Yami Mutou. Anzu find it a coincidence, a mocking one. She would ask herself at times, how could he get into accelerated classes? She glanced to her right and saw the boy standing, waiting for the ball to be shot from the other side. Today in P.E., the class was playing dodge ball. She saw the red ball being thrown at the tri-color haired boy. With his amazing skills, he caught it, and the person who threw it walked out of the field. Anzu hasn't been out yet, thinking that they might get in trouble for throwing that ball at her. Anzu saw a ball rolled over to her side. She picked it up and looked up at the other side. She bit her lip and looked at her teammates. "Um." She glanced at a girl with red curly hair. "Here." Anzu offered shyly. The girl beamed at her and turned away.

 "Anzu, throw the ball." The teacher yelled from the side. The brunette heard a few students snorting. She bit her lip and just threw the ball to the other side. She opened her eyes to see two people walking away. The redheaded girl stared at her in bewilderment. "Nice job, Mazaki." Anzu saw Yami smirked and he caught another ball. The girl flushed a bit and kept her eyes straight forward, trying to concentrate on the game.

 "Si vous plaît. Où est-ce qu'il y a dans ta chambre?" The French teacher asked. Anzu looked up at her teacher. She let the words register into her head. "Il y a un lit, une table, et un bureau." She replied, checking her book if she pronounced it right. The teacher smiled. "Trés bien." The teacher smiled. Then the teacher turned to Yami, sitting behind Anzu. "Et toi?"

 The boy sank into his chair and stared at his book. "Uh…" He cleared his throat. "Il y a… un lit et une porte." He replied pronouncing it wrong. The teacher frowned a bit and pronounced it correctly. "Mr. Mutou, if you need help, just ask any of the students here. You don't submit the homework on time and you are failing on the quizzes. I'd suggest if you could get a tutor. Mr. Tsukiyono got Ms. Mazaki to help him, and he's doing well in my class." Yami looked at the freshman next to Anzu. Everyone was staring at him. The boy shrugged with his arms crossed and he closed his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled.

~

 The white clouds were passing by, from the view of the little boy in a car seat. He wanted to know where he was going, but he couldn't see very well. He looked down at his belt, tempting to press the red button. But the boy knew better. He laid back down into his chair and sighed out in defeat. From the rear view mirror a pair of shining blue eyes reflected towards the boy. "What's wrong, Yugi?" The boy looked up at the mirror and smiled faintly. "Where we goin?" He asked, while swinging his legs in the chair.

 Anzu smiled from her seat. "It's a surprise." She told the boy. Yugi wrinkled his nose and then started to pick on his car seat. Anzu bit her lip and concentrated on driving. 'I hope he'll like it.' She thought.

 The blue car parked and soon the engine was turned off. Anzu came out from the front seat and opened the back. She bent in the car and unbuckled the boy. She helped him come out of the car. Yugi looked up at the place they were in. There were a few other cars parked in the lot. He looked around, and the place was nearly surrounded by trees. He looked up front and saw a house-like building. Anzu locked the door and heaved her bag over her shoulder. She took the boys hand and led him towards the little place. Anzu opened a gate and Yugi awed at the sight. There was many playground equipment and toys scattered all around. There were four swing sets and other playground sets. "Mommy, where we? We play?" He titled his head up at her.

 Anzu knelt down to his level and placed both hands on his shoulders. She shook her head. She bit her lip thinking of how to tell him. "Remember how we use to live in Harte? I had to go to school while grandma took care of you?" The boy nodded. "Well, we no longer live there, and we need to start over again." Yugi started to sway back and forward on his heels. "Yugi, I still need to go to school, and there is no one I can leave you with to take care of you." She bit her lip.

 "Why grandma not come here?" The boy questioned, tilting his head a bit. His big violet eyes blinked back at her.

 Anzu lowered her head, but kept eye contact with her son. "Remember, grandma is an important person in Harte. The people need her there to take care of them." The boy frowned and lowered his head. "Mommy no school?" He asked.

 She titled her head to the side. "You don't want me to, right? Isn't that what you want, Yugi?" The boy looked up at her and shook his head. "Mommy happy goin school. Me happy when mommy happy."

 Her face fell and softened. She grazed a hand over his cheek. "Then, would you want to go to school as well?" She asked. Yugi's violet eyes widened. "Wit you? People too big!"

 Anzu laughed. "No sweetie. When I was your age, I went to school with other children that are my age." She looked up at the building they were about to enter. "You get to play with other children, Yugi. You get to learn new things, and you get to meet a nice teacher." Yugi stared at the building. He has never been to a place where there were other children by him self. He would always be with either his grandma or mostly his mom. He looked into his mother's eyes. Anzu chewed at her lip. "Tell you what. You stay here, just for a week, ok? I'll ask you at the end of the week if you want to stay or not. It's your choice. Just, see how school is, ok?"

 The boy drew circles on the ground with his foot. "Okay." He saw his mother smile. "If mommy happy, me happy." He smiled cheekily. Anzu's face softened and was encircled by a hug from the boy. She rubbed his back. "I promise next time not to surprise you. I'll tell you what I'm planning if it concerns you." She whispered. The boy nodded his head.

 Anzu stood up and took the boy's hand. "So, are you nervous?" She looked down at the boy. Yugi looked up and bit his lip. His eyes showed signs of nervousness. Anzu understood, because this would be the first time he's away from anybody he knows. They walked down the stone pathway and walked up three steps towards the door. Yugi opened the door willingly for his mother and they entered. Yugi looked around the room. There were small chairs lined up against the wall. There was a small room with two windows at each wall. He saw his mother walked up to a high desk. "Um…" A jolly young lady looked up and smiled. "I'm Anzu Mazaki, and I'm here to bring in my son, Yugi Mazaki."

 The lady smiled widely. "Aw, your son is the new little guy in Sunshine School." She stood up from her chair and walked out from behind the desk with a few sheets of paper in her hand. She stood in front of the boy and clasped her hands. Yugi stood still, telling himself not to hide behind his mother, this time. 'Me… make mommy happy…' He told himself. The lady bent down and smiled widely at the boy. "He's so cute!" She squealed. She stood up. " Well, I'm Ms. Miyuki the head director of Sunshine School. The children here call me Ms. Mimi." She started to laugh a bit. "They can't pronounce my name well. Come on, I'll show you to his class room." She picked up a clipboard. "But first, you'll have to sign Yugi in." Anzu took the board, signed in Yugi's name and wrote her signature.

 Anzu clutched on to her son's hand. 'I think this was a bad idea…' she thought. She looked down at Yugi, but there were no signs of him wanting to turn away. They walked through the door, across from the entrance. Through the doors was a hall with six other doors. There was a case of stairs beside the entrance. Anzu thought that's where the kindergarteners are. Pictures and drawings of the students in the school covered the walls. Yugi was amazed by the children's art. They walked down the hall to the last door on the left. Ms. Mimi opened the door. Yugi saw the number 6 on the door. 'That my room…' He clutched on his mother's hand. Anzu felt his nervousness and looked down at him. She smiled reassuringly that it would be all right. Yugi smiled back. 'Mommy happy!'

 They walked into the room. The classroom was decorated by the children's arts and crafts. There were posters to remind the children their alphabets and numbers from one to twenty. There are cubbies near the door with a few toys and little coats hung on hooks on the wall. There were shelves with materials. There were also four big tables with many little chairs all around. Across the room was a carpet area in the corner. The children gathered around in a circle, as another lady sat on a chair with a book in her hand. Everyone was silent and looked over at the door. Anzu smiled softly to herself. She can't remember how her daycare class was before. The teacher in this room looked young for her age. She had long dark hair with a nice tan like skin. Her dark eyes stared into Anzu's sapphire blue eyes. The teacher smiled warmly. "Good morning, Ms. Miyuki." The lady greeted.

 "Goo Morning, Miss Mimi!" The class choired in their little tones. Yugi blinked his eyes.

 Miyuki smiled widely. "Good morning!" she looked up at Anzu, asking if she could introduce the boy to the class. She nodded her head and slipped her hand away. The lady led Yugi near the carpet area, slightly pushing his back to them. The boy's face flushed and he looked back at his mother. Anzu smiled widely, her eyes telling him it was ok. All eyes were facing Yugi, and he felt a bit nervous under their stare. "Class, this is Yugi Mazaki. He's new here, just like Bakura was two weeks ago." Yugi waved faintly as the children smiled cheekily at him. "Please be nice to him, and make him feel welcomed here." Miyuki walked away from the carpet and stood beside Anzu.

 Yugi froze in place, not moving. The lady in the middle stood up and neared Yugi. She bent down to his level. "Hi there, Yugi. I'm Miss Isis." The boy wrinkled his nose at the name. Isis smiled. "The children here can't say my name either, so call me Miss Sissy." Yugi smiled lightly and nodded his head. He looked back and saw that his mother was still there. Isis saw the young girl and smiled to her. "I know you'll like it here, Yugi." She offered her hand towards the boy. Yugi shyly took it and let her lead him into the circle. Yugi stood next to Isis as she sat on the chair. "Class, say hi to Yugi."

 "Hi Yugi!" They all chirped in their melodic tone. Yugi wrinkled his nose and waved shyly. Isis smiled widely. "You can sit here beside Bakura." Yugi looked to his side to see a pouting boy with white long hair. Yugi stared blankly at the boy and sat down between the boy and the teacher. He looked around and saw all the excited faces of other children his age. Yugi looked up and saw his mother nearing the door with Miss Mimi. Anzu turned around and smiled widely. She waved and mouthed 'I love you' to him. The boy smiled cheekily back at her and waved bye.

 "Well, it's free time, so you can all play with the toys. But please no shouting and don't hurt anyone, ok? And also share with others." Isis told them. They all nodded in unison. Isis stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. The children all got up and went towards the wall with all these toys. Isis smiled warmly at them and opened the door. She was half way out and was face to face with the mother of Yugi. She smiled. "Hello, Ms. Mazaki. It's nice to meet you." She shook the girl's hand.

 Anzu flushed and shook her hand. 'She looks to be almost my age.' "Um, you're Ms. Isis?"

 The raven-haired lady nodded. "I'm Isis Ishtar. But please, Ms. Mazaki, I feel more comfortable with adults just calling me Isis."

 Anzu blinked her eyes. "Then, just call me Anzu. I'm only… eighteen really." She flushed again and bent her head down a bit.

 Isis looked at her in surprise. "Oh…" She smiled a bit. "Oh it's ok, my brother is nineteen and he has a son. The mother died, so I'm helping in taking care of him." She stared at the short girl. "Don't worry I'll take great care of your son, Anzu."

 "So," She looked up. "When do I pick him up from here?" Anzu asked.

 "Are you attending class still?" Isis asked. Anzu nodded while blushing. "Then you can pick him up after your school."

 Anzu smiled. "Well, I don't have class for this whole week. I just wanted to make sure Yugi gets adjusted. This is his first time in a school…"

 Isis smiled widely. "Don't worry about it. So, go on and have some time off. It is your vacation. So, maybe you'd want to settle things in your house."

 Anzu's face lifted. "Thank you. But if there is anything wrong, call me in my cell phone. I think the office has it." Isis nodded. Anzu looked through the door and saw Yugi watching a few boys play in front of him next to a boy that looks familiar. 'Ryou?' Anzu blinked a bit. She shook her head and watched the boy. Yugi was interested in the games the children were playing, but not sure if he should join them. She smiled to herself. "Well, I'll be going now. Thank you so much, Isis."

 "No problem." She patted the girl's shoulder and watched the brunette walk through the office doors to the exit. She smiled and closed the doors. She walked over her desk and sat down. Isis felt something tug her shirt and she looked down to see a carbon copy of her brother. He had pale blond hair with a fairly tanned skin. His purple eyes blinked widely at her. "Auntie…" His voice trailed when he turned his head to see a little girl with cherry blonde hair bouncing over towards him. The boy freaked and quickly hid at the other side of her swiveling chair.

 "Miss. Sissy." The girl fiddled with her dress. "Ish Mawik there?" She titled her head, her pigtails swaying from the sides. Isis giggled a bit. The boy hiding from the girl squeezed his aunt's arm. "I don't think so, Ami." The girl's face fell and she walked away. "Otay."

 Isis turned her head towards the boy at the other side. "You know Marik, that wasn't nice. You should play with her." The boy stuck out his tongue, pretending to gag. "She cooties!" He protested. Isis sighed and shook her head. "That's not true." She pushed the boy from his spot. "Go on and play now. Why don't you play with Yugi?"

 Marik turned around and saw the boy sitting next to that other new boy. "He don't wanna." He titled his head.

 "But you're not so sure about that. Go on, introduce your self." She gave the boy a little push, and Marik pouted a bit. She watched the boy walk towards the small boy with tri-colored hair.

 A few children asked if Yugi wanted to play with them, but he said he'd rather watch for a while. He sat still on his spot. Beside him the boy named Bakura hasn't moved from his spot as well. Yugi turned his head to face the white haired boy. He looked like he didn't want to be here, and he was very mad at something. Yugi could tell by the posture the boy was showing. His arms were crossed, leaning his back against the wall with his eyes closed. 'What wrong wit him?' he asked himself.

 "No bother him." A voice sounded. Yugi turned his head to see another boy. He plopped down next to him with his legs crossed. "Heh name Ryou Bakura Utada. Heh uncle call him Bakura. Heh said it because they have same name. Heh mommy name heh that. So they calling heh Bakura." Yugi blinked a bit. He let the information register into his head. The boy knocked on his own head. "Hee, me name Mawik Ishta. Miss Sissy my auntie."

 Yugi numbly nodded. "Um… M-me"

 Marik smiled widely. "Shy? It ok, Sato ober there shy." He laughed a bit while staring at a boy in the corner playing with a toy truck. "I know you name." Yugi blinked a bit.

 A girl chased after a boy that past in front of them. The boy was screaming, while the girl just giggled, thinking it was a game. "That Hiro and girl ish Aya." Marik shivered as he said the girl's name. "I tell bout all kids." Yugi smiled a bit. 'I guess… he my friend?' He listened to Marik name all the other children in the room. Yugi counted fifteen children, including himself. Yugi noted to himself to remember all the little things Marik said about each child and their names.

 Yugi looked over to his side and saw Bakura still in that same position. Marik looked over to where he was staring. "No worry bout him." He whispered. "No body bother to ask he sleeping." Yugi snickered a bit. But the boy couldn't shake this feeling with in him. Yugi turned to Marik. "Wha?"

 "He new here?" Yugi asked. Marik nodded. "Then why nobody fwendz wit him?"

 Marik scratched his head. "Me dunno. I twy talk, but he don't say nuttin." Yugi crawled from his spot beside the stone boy. Marik thought he was crazy, but he followed. "Yugi…" He called in a whisper.

 Yugi sat at the boy's side, staring at him. Marik was next to him. "Um…" Bakura opened his eyes and stared at the two with his chocolate eyes. He frowned. The two froze. "Told you bad idea." Marik whispered.

 "What you want?" the boy asked in a not so cheerful tone. Yugi scratched the back of his head. 'I guess not good idea…'

 "Class," Isis called. Every child stopped what they were doing and all looked at her. "It's time to clean up. We're about to eat lunch now." The two boys sighed out in relief and quickly moved away from the boy. The children all got up and picked up their toys. They all put the things back to their places neatly and sat down in the chairs. Yugi followed Marik and sat beside him. "Marik let Bakura sit with you two." The two froze. The boy sat quietly next to Yugi and frowned. The small boy looked over to his side and stared Bakura. 'I guess… he not happy…' Yugi frowned a bit. For lunch, the children ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a drink of fruit juice. Usually, Yugi would eat some food his grandma cooks. But he found the food really good. 'I think… me gonna have fun and make mommy happy.' He smiled to himself as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

~

 Yugi skipped in front of his mother as they were heading back to their apartment. Anzu smiled widely as she saw the happy boy. She heard from Isis, that the boy was a good boy and he made himself comfortable in the class. There was no problems what so ever and he made a few new friends. Anzu couldn't be anymore amazed at the boy. She looked down at the picture he drew after they woke up from their nap. It was of him in blue and another figure in red. Then there was another figure that was set apart from him and the other. It was in brown. 'Maybe, they're his friends?' she smiled softly at it. 'Wow, Yugi made… friends.'

 She looked up and saw the boy staring at her from their door. Anzu got her keys out, and fiddled with it to open the door. "Mommy, look. Box!" Yugi picked up the box with both hands. He heaved it a bit to show his mother. Anzu looked down at it and saw the address. 'Mother…' She smiled widely. "It prom grandma!" Yugi chirped brightly. Anzu nodded her head.

 She unlocked the door and Yugi carried the box on to the coffee table. Anzu securely locked the doors and sat down beside Yugi on the floor near the little table. She watched Yugi pry the box open. Anzu chuckled and stood up. She came back from the kitchen with a knife. Yugi froze on his spot as Anzu cut the tape on the box. "Don't open yet." She said sweetly and returned the knife back in the kitchen. She found Yugi still frozen on his place. Anzu giggled and plopped beside Yugi. The boy immediately opened the box and gasped in surprise. Anzu peered into the box and saw a golden box with writing on it. She gasped in surprise as well. She picked up the box and remembered seeing this box one day in her mother's room. She gently touched the box and glided her hand over to feel the words under her fingers.

 Yugi tilted his head. "Mommy, wha it?" He was eager to know what it was.

 Anzu smiled widely and picked up an envelope. "First we read this, so that maybe grandma can tell us what it is." But she knew very well what it was. Yugi scurried into Anzu's lap, making his bottom fall through her crossed legs. She giggled a bit as he swarmed in her lap to find a comfortable position. Anzu opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. "Dearest Anzu and Yugi. I really hope that you two are ok in your new apartment. I really miss you two very much. You better call me once you get this letter. I really want to know your days in Domino. Yugi, you better be a good boy, and promise to take care of your mommy for me." Yugi smiled widely and nodded his head furiously. Anzu heard him chirp an 'of course.' She smiled softly and rested her chin on the boy's head. "I've given both of you gifts. I forgot to give them to you before you left, especially Yugi's." Simultaneously they looked up at the beautiful golden box with foreign writings on it. "It's a box that has been given to me from my grandma. It's a box that has been passed down to every grandchild. I wanted to give this to you, Yugi, because I know you'll be able to solve it, even for your young age. I have a feeling this thing would bring you this power that was with our ancestor long, long ago. Meaning, in Yugi's words, superpowers that use to be from very old people." Yugi snickered. Anzu lifted the boy from her lap and put down the letter.

 Yugi sat up on his knees. "Open now?" He pleaded, his amethyst eyes beading on Anzu's. She ruffled the boy's hair. "Ok." She giggled as Yugi fixed his hair back while he scrunched up his nose. The boy eagerly opened the lid of the box. Inside were shining pieces of gold. Anzu stared at it with wide eyes. Yugi picked up a piece. "Oooooooo…. Puzzle!" He held another in his hand.

 Anzu put her hand inside the box and picked up a cluster of these golden pieces. "Looks like grandma and the others haven't solved this puzzle yet." She tilted her head a bit to the side. She examined the golden thing. "What's it suppose to look like anyways?" She asked herself.

 "Me no care!" Yugi smiled toothily as he pick up a random piece and put it together with another. "Look!" Anzu peered over her shoulder and saw the boy put already three pieces together. She blinked a few times and was really amazed. "This fun!" He awed. Yugi looked over at his mother's hand and took the cluster of golden pieces. With the pieces he put together, it was magnetically connected to the cluster. "Mommy, me did it!" He cheered. He raised the golden pieces and smiled widely. "Me love grandma's toy!"

 Anzu blinked a few more times, still dumb folded at her son's actions. 'Mother said she knows Yugi will solve this puzzle… Maybe… it will bring us something that we need in our life…' Anzu lifted the letter and read the rest to her self. 'Anzu, here's a little something I've been wanting to give to you. I know you might think it's too much, but I want you to have some. I love you very much, even Yugi. With Great Love, Grandma…' Anzu checked the envelope and saw many green bills of money. She gasped a bit. 'Mother… this IS too much…' Tears were threatening to spill. She wanted to cry for joy, but she didn't want Yugi to worry. He might think she's sad, but actually really happy.

 The brunette gasped and whirled her head towards the clock on the wall. She saw it read 3:30. 'Er… I have to be at Kaiba Corp in 30 minutes.' She quickly stood up and looked down at the boy, busying himself with his new gift. "Yugi, do you want to change your clothes, or just stay on the clothes you're wearing now?" She asked.

 The boy blinked his eyes and looked up at his mother. "No change." He replied. He concentrated back on the puzzle and he licked his lips as he pulled out another piece. Anzu smiled widely. She ran to her room to get ready. 'I have to remember to ask him how was his school.' She stared at her reflection as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror. Suddenly she saw flashes of her past in Harte. She frowned and shook her head. She left her room and shivered a bit. 'I have a feeling something bad is going to happen…' She stared at her son, sitting on the carpet near the coffee table. "Yugi…" She whispered into the air.

~

Mika: Wow, I didn't expect many reviews from you all. Since I got more than five, I decided to continue this fic first. I'll be starting on the next chap for my Tears of Loneliness. I find this chapter not so exciting as the last. But I think it turned out well. Hee. Hee. Bet you didn't guess that Yami Bakura and Marik are little chibis! *Grabs chibis and started to squeeze them. * Guess who the father of Marik is. I'll give ya a Yu-Gi-Oh character chibi as your prize! ^-^ As if you didn't know already, the first few paragraphs are of the past. It may be confusing, but you'll get it. I can't decide who's winning on the pairings. I need clearer votes. Well some of you did give me clear votes, but some reviews don't really give me one answer. I might be doing a triangle, but it depends on what you guys want. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review!


	4. III

~Something Precious~

Mika: Yay! I already got 40 reviews. I think that's more than I expected. Well, hope you like this chapter. If you haven't noticed, the first few paragraphs are of the past, then later about the present. So, enjoy, and R&R!

[Chapter 3]

~

_ It wasn't very hard to tutor someone for Anzu. She would teach students of her grade or from the grade before. She's dedicated herself on teaching students who struggle in their education. That is why her consoler registered her in the tutoring program. She loves to help other students, and she's love to see them get better grades just from her teachings. But, all of a sudden, her pride in tutoring went down when Yami Mutou registered for some tutoring lessons. Their consoler volunteered Anzu to help the freshmen basketball star._

_ The girl shifted in her seat as she flipped a page. She looked over to her side and saw the tri-haired color boy, slouching in his chair, staring at the ceiling. The two were in the back of the library, hoping that no one familiar would see them together. She sighed out loud and the boy looked up at her. He arched a brow, and narrowed his eyes a bit. Anzu glared and looked at the textbook. "Were you even listening on how to convert this equation?" She growled a bit. Yami shrugged. "Look, I didn't really want to be in this tutoring thing, but my grandpa made me because I'm getting low grades." He said to her truthfully._

_ "I can see why." She muttered. He looked up at her in question. She shrugged. "Well, if you want to get good grades, you have to pay attention. I'm doing my best to make this easy for you." Her tongue rolling at every word she said. Anger was flaring within. She tried her best not to scream at the dense boy. Yami sighed and sat up straight. He picked up a pen and looked at her. "Fine, I'll do my best to try and listen." He said in a little lazy tone._

_ Anzu blinked her eyes at him. "High school isn't really as hard as it looks. You got Accelerated classes because you got high grades in Junior High. So try to study like how you studied last year." She paused a bit. She narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Unless… you cheated mostly to get high grades…"_

_ Yami's eyes widened. "I did not! I worked hard to get them." He hissed. He crossed his arms and turned his head away. "It's just that I'm just… slacking off, ok." He grumbled. "Look, are you going to teach me or what?" He started to growl, getting annoyed by this girl._

 The brunette picked up the textbook and browsed through to know what to teach him. Her mind was still fussing over the fact she was tutoring the number one guy she hates all her life. She clenched her hands. Once she got assigned to tutoring Mr. Mutou, she promised herself to give him hell. But, she wasn't that kind of person. Everyone knows that. She would just ignore every problem, and never do harm onto anyone, like her motto is 'Forgive and forget.' She sighed mentally. She was a softy, and everyone takes advantage of that. 'Get it into your head, Anzu. If we get to close, you'll end up getting hurt again. I just have to act as cold as I can… or at least try.' She bit her lip.

_ Yami saw the uneasiness the girl felt around him. All the years he knew her, they were never in good terms. He wondered if she still resents him for what he did to her last year. 'But she's always a forgive-and-forget kind of person.' He frowned. 'But… I think that's kind of sad…' He noticed with her near him, he never saw her eat lunch or at least have a happy conversation that doesn't include schoolwork with anyone. He shook his head. For some time now, he's been thinking of befriending the girl. But… when he's with his friends, they didn't really like her and always make fun of her. He would at times just laugh and pretend to agree with them. But really, he felt sorry for her. He perked his head up when he heard the girl speak. "Ok, let's start over on trying to understand the Pythagorean theorem." Anzu spoke. He leaned in closely to look over the textbook. 'Maybe… I can try to make friends with her… I… should this time…' Yami thought, and suddenly, he felt his cheeks growing warm._

~

 Time passes by when you're busy trying to finish your work. The job wasn't hard, but it was a bit different than the last job. It really puts your mind into it, blocking out your surroundings. But there was always time where you can check up on your own son. Anzu's head snapped back and she turned towards the floor beside her. She looked down and smiled widely. Her little son was still busy trying to figure out the present his _only_ grandma has given him. She chuckled a bit, causing the boy to automatically look up at his mother. "You're not tired yet?" She asked softly.

 The boy shook his head. He blinked his big amethyst eyes. She smiled and ruffled his hair. The boy scrunched his nose and turned back on solving the golden puzzle. Anzu looked up at the clock on the wall, reading 6:45. She stretched out a bit and looked back at the computer. The mouse clicked as she saved the file she was typing up. 'Well, I think all the errors were corrected.' She said to herself. She stood up just as the door to her office opened. She and Yugi looked up to see Seto Kaiba, her new boss, at the door.

 "It's almost seven, so I was thinking your son might be hungry." Seto said lowly. Anzu shivered a bit at his cold tone. There was no emotion in it. But the things he said were a bit caring. 'Right?' She smiled and looked down at Yugi. She bent down to his level. "So little boy, are you hungry?" Anzu asked in a singsong voice. The boy looked up and he smiled cheekily. "Ok, clean up and then we'll be ready." She said as she stood up. She turned her head to still see Kaiba standing there.

 When their eyes met, he blinked them and turned his head slightly away. "Would you like to join, Mokuba, Serenity and I out to eat? You can take your son." He asked. "My treat."

 Anzu thought she was dreaming, thinking he was a bit shy on asking. 'Get a grip girl, you're probably imagining things.' She smiled widely. "Sure, where are we going?" She asked.

 Before he turned and left, he replied over his shoulder. "Somewhere not too far. I'll meet you at the lobby." Anzu smiled and nodded. The door was closed slightly. She looked down to see the boy standing beside his mother. The golden box was held in his hands.

 "Here, let me hide this, because people might want to take this." Anzu took the golden box from her son's grasp, and hid it inside an empty drawer. She took a key and locked it securely. She held it out for her son to see that she dropped it in her bag. Yugi smiled satisfyingly. He reaches out his arms towards the air, and Anzu picked up the boy in her arms. She nuzzled her nose with his, as he scrunched up his and giggled. Anzu opened the door, closed the light and lock up her office area. She headed towards the elevator, passing by other workers who greeted her.

 When they reached the lobby, they were soon met up to see the Kaiba brothers and Shizuka. The young girl waved at the brunette as they smiled in greeting. Mokuba waved at the little boy in his mother's arms. Yugi wiggled his fingers shyly. Anzu followed the tall guy out through the glass doors. There was a limo parked out and Seto opened the doors. Shizuka and Mokuba went it. Anzu froze. "So, should I… follow you?" She asked shyly.

 Seto shook his head, "you can ride with us." He said monotonously. The young mother flushed and blinked her eyes. He opened the door widely and invited her in. 

 Numbly she climbed in and sat next to Shizuka. The small girl smiled widely at her. "You've never been in a limo before?" She asked. Anzu blushed and shook her head. Shizuka smiled widely. "Don't worry, you'll get use to it." She reassured her. Anzu blinked a bit, 'What does she mean by that?' Yugi was sitting on Anzu's lap, facing the same way his mother was, with her arms securely around the boy. He blinked his eyes as he looked around. Shizuka giggled at the boy. "He's really cute!" She smiled widely. Yugi blush and sank deeper into his mother's arms. Anzu chuckled. "Thanks." Anzu replied.

 The door closed as soon as Seto entered the limo. He looked at the occupants. "So where are we going?" He asked casually.

 Mokuba bounced in his seat. "Let's go to Burger World! We haven't eaten there for a while." He begged his brother.

 Seto looked a bit uneasy on going there. 'That mutt might be there…' He looked over at the younger girl then turned his head away. 'If she heard me say that, she'd kill me…' He crossed his arms and grunted. "Fine."

 Mokuba cheered and bounced more in his seat. "Yay!" Seto knocked on the glass where the driver was and told him their destination. Then the dark glass window rolled back up.

 Yugi blinked his eyes upon the raven-haired boy. 'He bouncy.' He noticed. He looked up at his mother. "Wha Bugaw Wold?" He whispered.

 Anzu looked down upon him and smiled widely. "It's like McDonalds, except more…" She couldn't put a word on it really. "Bigger." She laughed a bit nervously. 

 Yugi blinked his big amethyst at her. He shrugged his little shoulders and turned his head out the window. He pouted. 'It dark!' Then he started to swing his legs out of boredom. Anzu looked around nervously.

 Mokuba and Shizuka were chatting about his schooling and how he was playing basketball and won on his team. 'Basketball…' Anzu's mind whispered. '…No! Don't think of him.' She yelled in her mind. She looked ahead to see a pair of deep blue eyes upon hers. She shrunk into her seat.

 "How do you think of your new job?" He asked nonchalantly, trying to make a conversation with the girl in front of him. She was his new assistant. The last one he had, he scared her off. Plus she was old and smoked too much.

 Anzu bit her lip and looked above her. "It's a bit different then how I would work back in Harte… but it's great." She said honestly. She really likes being an assistant. What she heard, there were these dinner parties she'd had to attend, and she had to voice out some opinions of her own on a few things. But what the problem is that she can't make decisions that she wasn't sure that might help out on selling products. 'I'm not much of a speaker.' She laughed to herself.

 "Well, just to tell you, there will be this convention on Friday at four. We'll be leaving here at three-thirty." Anzu's eyes grew a bit. "I'll pick you up at your place. Shizuka can take care of your son for you." Seto asked in his own way, casually.

 Anzu's brows knitted. "Well, ok." She looked over to her side to gaze at the young girl.

 Shizuka smiled widely. "I'll take care of him for you, don't worry." Then she tapped her chin. "Should it be at your house? I need to also watch over Mokuba."

 Anzu smiled at her. "You and Mokuba can stay over my apartment." The brunette said. Shizuka blinked her eyes, and then nodded.

 She clasped her hands and faced the tiny boy. "Don't worry, little Yugi! We'll have so much fun!" She squealed. Yugi sank deeper and shook nervously. Anzu smiled and squeezed him gently.

~

 One of the many things that Yugi learned from his mother was to not be mean to others and to be nice to them, except if they are mean to you. He wondered if not trying to be friends with Bakura was being mean to him. A nudge on his arm made the little boy jerk his head towards his friend. He gave his new best friend a questioned look. "Qwit twyin ta be fwendz wit Bakuwa. He no like us!" Marik said. The two sat on top of the jungle gym while the other children ran around.

 Yugi bit his lip and glanced at the white haired boy sitting under the shade of the tree. That boy always sits there everyday, watching the others play before him. And he doesn't have any friends to play with. 'I be twyin to be fwendz wit him ebry day, but me can't!' The small boy thought. He took in a big gulp of air and climbed down.

 "Ay! Wat ya doin!?" Marik yelled from the top, watching the small boy climb down. He pouted and started to follow the boy. He watched Yugi dodge the other children towards the tree where a certain boy was. "Yugi!" Marik called to protest over his friends doing. He knew that everyday this boy has been trying to make friends with Bakura. But the kid was hard as a rock and he seemed to not like anyone. Marik started to run to catch up with the boy, but a collision with another child sent him falling to the ground. The two sprawled on the ground starting to wail. Isis saw the two and ran up to them. Many children started to gather around to watch the scene.

 Yugi turned around and saw his best fiend on the ground crying while holding his knee. He was about to go towards Marik, but he stopped to turn his head towards the tree. He looked back on Marik being carried by Isis and holding the hand of the other crying boy. Yugi took another deep breath and walked over to Bakura. He stopped a few feet away from the boy. The white haired boy was staring at the brave multicolored haired boy. Yugi blinked his violet eyes and moved closer. He put on a tiny smile. He waved timidly. "Hi."

 Bakura just kept on staring at Yugi, as the boy felt a bit nervous. 'Me too new at dis!' He thought. "You wanna pway wit me?" He asked shyly and tilted his head a bit.

 "He not yaw fwend?" Bakura asked in a low tone. Yugi turned his head to see Marik red in the face being held protectively by Ms. Sissy. Yugi looked back at Bakura and nodded his head. "He me fwend." Yugi said. "Wanna be me fwend too?" He crossed his tiny fingers, hoping that the white haired boy would be his friend.

 The other boy just stared at the tiny one. He blinked his eyes a few times. No one has ever asked him to be his friend or go near him. Since Yugi came, the boy has been trying hard to ask, but never did get to. Bakura looked down at his lap. "Okay." He replied.

 Yugi's face glowed with joy. 'Me may a fwend!' He said excitedly in his head. 'Mommy be happy!' Bakura stood up and followed Yugi to go and retrieve Marik from Isis.

 Anzu looked at her rear view mirror and saw the brightened face of her son. She smiled herself at the boy's face. Anyone who did smile upon the boy's face would have no heart at all. The boy's smile can make anyone bright and happy as he his. "Why so happy, little boy?" She asked as she turned the car a corner.

 Yugi glanced up at the reflection of his mother's in the mirror. He smiled cheekily. "Me may new fwend today!" He said slowly, trying to pronounce every word clearly, just how he always speaks with his mother and grandma. "He name Bakuwa." Yugi said cheerfully, and he clasped his hands together while kicking his legs.

 "Really?" Anzu asked surprisingly. Yugi nodded furiously. She smiled proudly at the boy. "That's great! Now you have two friends at school, huh?" The boy smiled and nodded his head again. Her eyes softened and she turned her attention back on the road. 'That's good for you, Yugi. You need to move on and… forget about our past.' She clenched at the steering wheel.

 She looked upon the mirror to check if she looked too casual or overly dressed. She couldn't decide on what to wear tonight, but a dark blue long sleeve with a v-neck and a black skirt with a belt holding it firmly around her waist. She twirled around to see that her fat gained from being pregnant was slightly gone. Her hips and breast have grown because of pregnancy, but her belly shrunk down. Anzu bit her lip and looked over her self again. 'Is this how an assistant to a multi-millionaire is suppose to dress?' She unknowingly picked up a silver chained necklace and clipped it around her. She looked down upon it and blinked a few times. She froze when she saw the silent pendant. It was a little sphere crystal with two silver bands crossing one another around the sphere. In the middle was a small blue gem with tiny wings at the sides of it. Her hand shakily touched the necklace. Her body felt like splitting apart from her new identity. She shook her head and took the jewelry off around her.

 She quickly took a brush and in quick strokes she tried to forget that feeling. Her hair was parted on the side with a blue clip holding her hair. She looked for some earrings and another necklace. Anzu didn't need make up, her face naturally looked beautiful, as her mother says. She secured her watch on her left wrist and looked at the time. When she was done, she walked outside to the shoe closet. She picked out some matching shoes and went in the living room. She placed her shoes besides the couch. She saw her son watching some cartoons on the recliner. She smiled to herself and sat down with the boy. "Hey." She whispered.

 The boy's eyes were glued to the screen. "Hi." He answered flatly. 'More like a zombie.' She thought. Anzu narrowed her eyes. She shook her head and sat up from the chair. It was almost three-thirty, and there was a knock on the door. Anzu blinked her eyes a bit then answered the door. She opened it to be face to face with her boss, Seto Kaiba. Her face flushed in surprise to be staring at his deep blue eyes.

 "Hello Kaiba, sir." She said meekly. Her cheeks glowed a faint pinkish color. After a week of working with him, she's been developing some type of crush on him. 'He your boss, you idiot! You can't fall for him!' She opened the door wider to see Shizuka and Mokuba. "Hi!" She stepped aside to let them through. "Come in. Make your selves at home." She smiled widely at her guests.

 Anzu offered them a seat. They sat down, except for Kaiba that stood near the closed door. "Well, if you need me, just call me on my cell phone. It's on this list on the fridge." She went into her room to get her purse. "Yugi tends to be very quiet, but he listens obediently. If he wants something, just let him get it, but you should help him out a bit. He'll mostly likely fall asleep on the couch, but that's ok." The brunette placed on her shoes. The people in the room all watched her talk on and move about the place. Anzu neared her son and kissed her son. "You be good, ok?" The boy nodded. Anzu smiled again and kissed the boy on the forehead. She picked up her keys from the coffee table and followed Kaiba out the door. "Bye sweetie!" Anzu called.

 "Bye mommy!" Yugi waved numbly at his mother. The door closed and everything fell quiet, except for the television.

 Shizuka stood up and stretched out. "So Yugi, what do you want to eat?" She asked. Yugi stared at her from the recliner and stayed silent. He looked at the raven-haired boy with his eyes glued on to the television, then to the cartoon. "Well, we'll be having pizza later then." She scratched her head.

 Shizuka looked at the two kids. 'I guess this makes my job even easier. It's a good thing we're here at Anzu's house then at Kaiba's. I might lose them in that big house.' She looked around the place and saw a few pictures. There were framed ones with Yugi and Anzu together, two with some other lady. Shizuka thought it might have been Anzu's mother. 'She looks so young as well.' Shizuka picked up a photo album from under the coffee table and sat on the carpet. She flipped through pages, staring at the little boy and his mother. 'They look so happy together. They're so cute!' Not one picture of any guy in it. 'She must have no father or something. Well, I understand Yugi's problem of not having a father.' 

 She placed back the album and picked up another. As she did, a few loose pictures fell out. The girl freaked and hurriedly gathered them. She looked through them. Mostly baby pictures of Yugi, and pictures of Anzu when she was about five or so. Then one picture made her stop. She stared at it intently. 'This must be the father.' It was Anzu in a photo booth with some guy that looks like Yugi. 'Anzu seems very happy here too.' She picked up another picture of Anzu with Yugi. 'Same happiness when she is with Yugi. The guy is also happy here too. I wonder what happened.'

~

_ It was dark in the quiet room. They didn't make a sound as they just stood there, watching. The moon shined through the windows, basking its light upon a fragile and precious thing. He neared it and carried it gently in his arms. She watched him rock his arms. Tears were forcing its way out of her eyes. She bit her lip from trying to hold back a feeling that wanted to escape. She didn't know weather she is angry, sad or happy. A soft tune escapes the lips of the guy. Tears fell at the sweet and low song. She felt her voice vibrating, singing with him. He turned to face her. He saw her crying. He moved a hand towards her face to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry…" She whispered while shaking._

_ He just kept his hand upon her face. "Why?" He asked softly._

_ She turned away and stared at the soft covers beside her. "You must… forget about me… us and live on." She looked up at him, tears falling freely from the sides of her pale face. "You have dreams to fulfill, and you still can."_

_ He embraced her with his free arm. "What are you talking about? Don't you have dreams as well?"_

_ She took his hand and squeezed it. "I can take care of him on my own. You don't have to be part of this. You're still young, and you have many dreams ahead for you. This is not the ideal family you wanted. This happened all too soon. This wasn't what you wanted." She shook her head to rid the tears that couldn't stop running. "Forget… that we even met at all. All those memories…were just nothing for you." He shook his head, not wanting to listen to this. A tear was forming within his eyes. She held on to his face, their foreheads touching. "You have to." She whispered. "You have to."_

~

Mika: Whoo! Sorry it took a very long time for me to update this. I was in Hawaii for a week, and I had too much homework to do over the weekends. Well, this whole week is my spring break, so I'll be doing a few chapters of my fics.

 So what do you think up to now? You're wondering when the father will appear in the present? He won't until I get a few things straightened out. Just to tell you, I'm not dissing on Yami. Honestly I love the guy… but not as much as Seto! ^.^; Other characters will soon next chapter, so don't worry. And I promise they will, ok? Most of you all want a triangle sort of love between Anzu and the guys. Don't worry; I've already cooked something up. Looks like the vote for Ryou and Anzu are winning, but I'm not so sure. Heh. Well, til next time! Hope it's not too confusing. ^.^


	5. IV

~Something Precious~

Mika: Hey! Guess what? I got more then five reviews, so now I'm doing this chapter. ^.^; I kinda got a writer's block on Tears of Loneliness. Heh. Heh. But anyways, please do R&R!

Disclaimers: ToT Oh, leave me alone! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

[Chapter 4]

~

 Winter was coming, and Anzu did love the cold weather. It was better then the hot summer days. What she really loved was the snow. It was the end of November, and Harte High was preparing to enter the month full of holidays. She smiled at the fact that Christmas vacation was soon to come. 'So I don't have to tutor that Mutou.' She growled at the name. There time together made her feel…uncomfortable when they were around each other. Instead of that cold tone he would normally strike up at her, he speaks to her kindly and warmly. For the past weeks, when she would be walking past his table, he would stare at her. But it was different then how he would normally glare at her. It's like he was watching her with friendly eyes. Anzu shivered and kept on walking towards her house. A cold breeze passed by with brown leave flying past her. She shivered of the coldness and hugged tightly her books in her arms. 'Winter would be coming sooner than I thought.'

 "Mazaki!" A voice called out. The girl's head jerked up and she blinked her eyes. She turned around to see a boy in her red and black school uniform running up towards her. She scowled knowing it was Yami, with his spiky hair. She turned her head away from the boy. He stopped near her, catching his breath. "Hold…up…I…want to…talk to…you…" He panted.

 Anzu huffed her chest. "What is there to talk about, Mutou?" She spat nastily. She turned her head to glare at the boy. "If you're here to play a trick on me, or embarrass me, I have no time for that anymore."

 Yami held his hands up in defense. "Look, I won't do any of that. I swear to god." She rolled her eyes at him. He then put his school bag down. "See, nothing of some sort to hurt you." He smiled nervously.

 Her eyes still held anger towards him. Yami sighed. "Look, I was just asking if… maybe you could… er…" Anzu was starting to tap her fingers on her arm, showing she was getting annoyed. Yami bit his lip and was blushing at what he was about to say. "You've been tutoring me for quiet awhile, and I was just thinking over our sessions if we could um…be friends?" He put his hand out towards her.

 Anzu looked confusingly at him. She blinked her eyes at his hand. 'It's just a trick! He's getting me to trust him, and then at the end of the school year, he'll embarrass me again. I won't fall for it.' She narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at, Mutou?" She said in a low cold tone.

 He shook his head. "I'm not getting at anything, I swear. My friends would kill me, knowing I'm trying to do this." He was blushing, but at the same time quite sad. He sighed out again. "Anzu, I'm really sorry for all those things I have done in the past." He said with all his heart. His deep voice was wondering into Anzu's head. "I just feel… really terrible for all the past mistakes I put upon you. It's not really my fault, honestly." He looked up at her with his serious amethyst eyes. He took her hand. Anzu froze. "My friends… I don't know what they have against you. I truly feel it's my entire fault that they hate you. But I don't hate you." Then with pledging eyes he stared into the depths of her sapphire blue eyes. "Please… can we start over and be friends?"

 'This guy is serious.' She thought. Her heart was racing and she was speechless. She blinked her eyes to get away from his gaze. She took slow breaths and then smirked. "You must have taken a lot of practice to come up with those lines." Yami blinked his eyes. Anzu could have sworn she hurt him from the inside. She slipped her hand from his and embraced her books. "I applaud also for that great performance you did. Maybe you'll become one great actor." She turned away leaving the boy all lone.

 Yami blushed in embarrassment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'I guess this is how she feels too, rejection from everybody. But why does it hurt really much to me. It was only one girl.' He opened his eyes and saw the brunette a good distance form him. 'Maybe it's because I've never been turned down in friendship.' He bit his lip and picked up his school bag. "Plus… I didn't practice those lines… It really did come up from my heart…" He whispered into the wind. He took in a deep breath, and then started to walk slowly towards his house. The funny thing was, they lived next door to one another, which didn't go unnoticed by the two.

 'Maybe I went a bit too harsh. But he does deserve it. His friends are so… immature!' She clenched her hand. 'Gee… I can't even come up with great insults… but only towards Yami.' Curiously, Anzu slightly looked over her shoulder to see Yami walking in a slow pace, with his head down to the Earth. 'I guess he's really sad. I rejected the only friendship that was offered to me by another freshman.' She then slowed down her pace, hoping that she might walk beside Yami. Anzu started to get a bit impatient. She sighed and turned around. "Hey, Mutou." She said lowly. 'Damn my guilt!' She cursed in her thoughts.

 Yami looked up and saw Anzu in front of him, a few feet away. The girl sighed. "If you want to be my friend, you have got to earn my trust." She glared at him. "And if this is some sick joke, something WILL happen terribly to you. And I CAN do so." Yami's eyes brightened and he smiled. Anzu froze at his expression. 'Why… why's he smiling like that?' She then felt her cheek go red.

 "It's not a joke or bet, what so ever. You have my word." He then walked up to her with his heart-warming smile. Anzu has never seen him smile that way before. There was this different smile he had when he was laughing with his friends, or trying to flirt with girls. "So… can I walk you home?" He asked kindly.

 Anzu turned her head away, trying to hide her blush. "Fine. But that doesn't mean you've already earned my trust." She said coldly.

 "Yeah, I know." Yami felt so relieved. But the problem was his friends. Both Anzu and he know that they belonged in different crowds. He was part of the in-crowd, and she was the out. 'If they found out, they'd probably want to kill her or… kick me out.' He took a deep breath and bit his lip. He glances towards the girl. She was red on her cheeks, but seemed to have her eyes narrowed before her and her lip pouted out cutely. 'Huh? Did I think she was… cute?' He blushed and kept his eyes before him. They walked in silence towards their homes, not saying what was in their minds.

~

 After dropping off her son off to daycare, Anzu walked down the empty streets towards her school. Domino High was only two blocks away from the daycare, and she decided to just walk this trip. Anzu has never walked to school for a very long time. She smiled at the morning sunshine, the brightness lifting up her spirit from all worries and thoughts. 'I just noticed how lively it is here than back at Harte.' She looked up at the blue sky and smiles freely. Then she looked down to see her new school nearing her. She frowned a bit and shivered. 'Oh no… I'm getting nervous of going to school.' She stopped her walk and suddenly felt uncomfortable in her pink uniform. She looked down upon it. 'Well… I rather prefer the red and black uniforms of Harte than pink and blue…' She tugged on her blue mini skirt. She then turned red. 'It sucks that this school only has one length for every size. Mine's too short for me!' She bit her lip and tugged her skirt a bit lower. What made it even more badly was that Anzu had long legs, making the skirt go show of her thighs. 'Er…'

 A chuckle behind her made the girl go even redder. She turned around to see a familiar white-haired guy. She gasped a bit and bowed her head in embarrassment. "Hey!" The guy waved. "What are you doing?" He asked in his gentle tone.

 Anzu looked up and laughed nervously. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Um… nothing." She glanced at him and blinked her eyes on him. She narrowed them slightly. "Um… do I know you?" She asked timidly.

 The guy smiled widely. "Well, I hope you do. It's me, Ryou Bakura. I helped you with your stuff to your car." He chuckled a bit at the girl's expression.

 She gasped. "Oh yeah!" she blushed again. She then knocked upon her head. "I'm pretty much forgetful." She laughed nervously. "If you forgot as well, I'm Anzu Mazaki." She waved shyly. He smiled at her and gestured if she wanted to walk with him. The girl instantly nodded her head. Then they started on their path towards Domino High.

 "So… It's your first day of school?" Ryou asked her. Anzu nodded.  He smiled at her then faced to where their school was. "Do you want me to show you around? It's only my third week here, but I pretty much know where everything is."

 Anzu looked up at him brightly. "Really? I would love for you to show me!" she clasped her hands together in excitement. "I was thinking my friends Shizuka or Kaiba would, but you beat them to it." She smiled with a tiny giggle in her tone.

 Ryou blinked his eyes. "You know Kaiba?" He asked confusingly.

 She nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm his new assistant in his company. I met Shizuka there also." A tiny breeze blew by, and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

 Ryou's brows furrowed. "But I thought Kaiba's assistant was going to be…" He blinked his eyes again and looked towards Anzu. The girl looked up weirdly at him. Ryou shrugged and shook his head. "Never mind." He smiled at her to change the mood. "Um, can I see your schedule?" He asked.

 Anzu nodded and went looking in her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her newfound friend. She smiled to her self as she watched him gaze at it. 'Wow! I made a friend already,' she giggled in her mind, 'just like Yugi did. I guess this place is really perfect for us to live in.' She grinned cheekily. "Hey! We're in four classes together." Ryou looked up and pointed at the classes. "You're in two with my other friends." Anzu looked up at him. "You get to met them when we get to school."

 Anzu smiled brightly. 'I guess this is going to be the best day of my life. Well except for those moments of Yugi in it. But this is a great day!' She thought, while staring up at the blue sky.

 They walked in through the tall buildings of Domino High together. It was early, but many students came to school early, to hang out and meet with their teachers about late homework. Anzu watched as all students commute together. They were together talking, not caring for those passing by. Some walked in pairs through the halls, talking endlessly about recent events. There were even a few teachers conversing with their students out their doors. 'Here, no one gives me those dirty looks.' She smiles softly to herself. 'This is how it feels when you walk down the halls, with no one staring at you weirdly as you walk by.'

 "Mornin' Ryou!" Anzu and Ryou looked up to see a tall blond guy, who looked to be their ages. He had messy sandy blonde hair, with chocolate brown eyes. He wore the blue school uniform, but his blazer wasn't buttoned like most other guys around. He walked around casually, with a bad guy look. He walked up to the two then stopped short to see an unfamiliar brunette. He smiled sheepishly. "Ah… looks like we got a cute new student. And she's Ryou's girlfriend?" He said in a New York accent.

 Both Ryou and Anzu blushed deeply. "For your information Jounochi, she's not my girlfriend. We just met." Ryou said. The guy just nodded his head, not believing him. Ryou sighed. He looked towards the brunette beside him. "Anzu, I'd like you to me Jounochi Katsuya." The girl looked up in surprise at the guy. "Jounochi, this is Anzu Mazaki."

 Jounochi smiled sheepishly. He stuck his hand out forward. "Hey der! You can call me Jou for short." He looked over at Ryou. "He's a stiff guy, and he calls everyone formally." Ryou narrowed his eyes at him and frowned. Anzu giggled a bit and shook Jou's hand

 "It's nice to meet you, Jou." She smiled up at him. "By any chance," She furrowed her brows. "Are you related to Shizuka Katsuya?" She asked.

 Jou blinked his brown eyes at her. "Yeah. Why?" He asked. He raised a brow. "How do you know her?" 

 Anzu smiled. "Well, just asking." She laughed nervously. "I actually met her at Kaiba Corp." She smiled proudly. "I'm the new assistant of Seto Kaiba."

 "Kaiba…" Jou growled at the name.

 She shrunk back at the enraged expression of Jou's. Ryou shook his head. He neared the girl and whispered, "He and Kaiba don't get along very well." Anzu looked at Ryou. "What I heard from Honda, my other friend, is that Kaiba and his sister use to date each other. After five months, they broke up, but no one knows who was the one who wanted to end their relationship. Jou got mad either way, and he's still mad at Kaiba. They were rivals of some sort from the beginning. And he didn't really approve of the two dating." Then Ryou started to chuckle. "But the thing is, they hang out in the same crowd."

 Anzu's mouth was hanging open like a small O. She blinked her eyes then started at Jou. The guy was clenching his hand into a fist in front of his face, making his knuckles turn white. She could have sworn Jou was blowing off steam through his ears, but it was her imagination. A voice snapped her out of examining the blonde, as Ryou and she turned their heads to see a tall guy with spiked up brown hair. "Hey guys!" He greeted them. Ryou smiled and waved a bit. When the guy saw Jou not responding, and still muttering under his breath, the guy hit him at the back of his head.

 Jou nearly fell to the floor, but he recovered and stood up straight. A hand was placed upon the throbbing pain. "Hey! What was that for!?" he yelled at the taller guy. Jou then showed off his fists.

 "Dude, you were in another world again, so I had to bring you back to reality." The guy said in a suave manner. He just shrugged at the young guy. Ryou sighed at this, and Anzu couldn't help but watch their little bickering.

 She giggled. "Do they always fight?" Anzu asked towards Ryou.

 The guy nodded. "That's Honda Hiroto. He and Jounochi are best friends. But they argue almost about everything, which makes their arguments pointless." He sighed and shook his head. Ryou looked at his wristwatch and looked at it in surprise. He turned to Anzu. "Well, if you want me to show you around, we got enough time to at least let me show you where your locker is." Anzu tore her eyes away from the two fighting boys and nodded. Ryou turned his attention towards his friends. "I got to go and show Anzu where her locker is, see you at break." Jou and Honda were having a staring contest, while growling at one another. He sighed when they weren't even listening. Anzu giggled and followed Ryou.

 As they neared Anzu's new locker, a certain blonde girl closed hers and gasped to see Ryou. She was quite taller than Anzu, and had a perfect body like a super model. Her golden hair waved down, only to curl a bit at the ends. She wore heavy makeup that brightened her almost lavender eyes. Anzu noticed she didn't have a problem with the blue mini skirt that showed off her long legs as well. "Hey there Ryou, what's up?" Her voice was seductive and deep. She looked over at a small brunette. "Is this your girlfriend, Ryou?" The two before her blushed instantly. "She's really cute, and looks to share the same traits as you do." She giggled. "You've pick the perfect girl for you, Ryou."

 The guy boiled. "She's not my girlfriend!" His surprise outburst caught everyone attention around them. Anzu and the blonde girl blinked their eyes at his protest. Ryou laughed nervously and waved at the students around. "Sorry about that." The students gave he one last odd look then returned to their things they were doing before. Anzu giggled and pat the white haired guy's shoulder.

 "Gees, Ryou. I've never heard you burst up like that. You've got me there, boy." The girl pointed out. Anzu giggled. The girl looked at Anzu and flipped back her hair. "So what's this missy's name?" She wondered.

 "Oh!" Anzu bowed her head in a shy greeting. "My name is Anzu Mazaki. I'm a new student here in Domino High." She stood up straight with the girl oddly glancing at her. Anzu shrunk back and laughed nervously.

 The girl smirked. "Aren't you the shy type?" Anzu blushed. The girl glanced at Ryou, who was still a bit red. "But I do think you two make such a cute couple!" She pinched Ryou's cheek like he's a little boy. Ryou glared a bit. She stopped then gave her hand towards Anzu. "I'm Mai Kujaku, one of Ryou's friends." Anzu took Mai's hand and shook it.

 "She's also Jou's girlfriend." Ryou said while rubbing his cheek.

 Mai winked at Anzu. "So don't be taking my little devil!" She pulled the strap of her bag. "I'm off to class. I still have to check up on Jou anyways." She turned to walk away. "So I'll catch you two later!" She waved and disappeared through the halls.

 Anzu smiled at the blonde girl. Ryou grumbled then turned towards the lockers. "There's your locker. It's beside Mai's." He smiled a bit. "Aren't you lucky." He mumbled.

 "Where's yours?" Anzu asked while opening her locker. It opened and Anzu dumped in a few books inside.

 Ryou pointed across from her locker. "Mine's across." He pointed to the locker next to Anzu's. "Beside yours is Kaiba's." Anzu blushed a bit. Ryou smiled at her. "Let's go to our first class early. The students who go to Mr. Aiuchi's class normally wants to go there when the tardy bell rings. They really don't like him cause he can be a bit… loud." He told her. Anzu giggled and then closed her locker. She heaved her bag on her shoulder and walked to her first class with Ryou. 'Hm… I haven't seen Shizuka or Seto yet. I wonder where they are?' Anzu thought.

 It was a tiring day, even if it was Anzu's first day. 'I forgot how hard it is to catch up with your school work.' She laid back on the bark of the Sakura tree that grew in the school lunch yard. She stared up above her to watch the sunlight peeking through the pinkish blossoms. 'The last time I was like in this situation was after two months of Yugi's birth.' She smiled softly upon the thought of her little boy. 'Gosh, school is getting into my head and I haven't thought once of the boy.' She bent her head down to her lap. She had an open book and a half eaten sandwich on her lap. 'I hope he's having as much fun as I am.' She thought quietly.

 Anzu jumped in surprise as someone plopped down next to her on the green grass. She looked up and saw Ryou right into his brown eyes. She blushed then smiled. "What are you doing here alone, Anzu?" He asked. He placed his bag beside him and sat cross-legged beside her. Anzu shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head on the tree. "Mind if I eat with you?" He asked. Anzu shook her head, not minding at all. He smiled at her and took out his lunch from his bag. He unwrapped a sandwich and took a bite.

 Anzu giggled to herself. 'He's kinda cute.' She then blushed. Ryou blinked his eyes and then stared at her. "How come you don't want to eat with us over there?" He pointed towards a table under a big shady tree. Anzu saw Mai sitting upon Jou's lap, while listening to Honda talk about something. Anzu met Miho, Honda's girlfriend, in her social studies class. Honda had his arm wrapped around the girl's waist. Shizuka was sitting on the table beside her brother, and Kaiba was across them, acting as if the conversation Honda was talking about, was boring. Anzu was also introduced to Otogi Ryuuji in her homeroom. He was nice and all, but he could be a big flirt with all girls. He sat at the same side as Kaiba.

 The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't feel up to it today." She replied in a sigh. "Maybe tomorrow I'll join your friends. I just want to relax." She smiled at him. Ryou nodded his head and leaned his back on to the Sakura tree. It became quiet, as the two continued to finish out their lunches.

 "I think it's beautiful in this quiet part of the yard." Ryou said, almost in a whisper, but audible for Anzu to hear. Anzu nodded in agreement. She was staring up above her as well. She smiled to herself. 'Funny, I always find a place in school yards where it's quiet and peaceful like this.' She breathed out softly. 'I would always be alone. But then…' Her chest started to burn and her eyes was beginning to water. She bit her lip and glared at nothing. 'Er… why? Why can't I forget about him?'

 Ryou noticed this on Anzu. He got a bit worried. "Anzu, are you ok?" He questioned. The girl blinked back her tears and looked back down into Ryou's soft brown eyes. She sniffed a little then smiled brightly. "Nothing's wrong." She replied gently. Ryou nodded slowly, but he still held that gaze of worry. He then turned his head to look out straight forward where all the students were. "Did you have a close friend in your old school?" Ryou suddenly asked.

 Anzu was taken back by the question. Her chest was swelling again. "Um…" Her voice cracked and she turned her head away if Ryou looked at her. "I guess… only one." She didn't feel comfortable, but she wanted to be honest to him. 'But I lied to him that Yugi was actually my brother.' She said in her thoughts. She bowed her head.

 Ryou looked as if he where surprised at her answer. "Only one?" Anzu blushed. He crossed his arms. "I thought you had many. You're such a nice and pretty girl, Anzu. I mean, I only met you and I feel we can be close friends." When Ryou realized what he just told her, he blushed madly and bowed his head so she wouldn't see his expression.

 She was flattered and didn't know what to say. Her face softened. "Thanks Ryou, for saying that." She said in a gentle but low tone. She smiled kindly. "But… you don't really know me very well." She took a deep breath and looked above her. She saw the wind play through the pink blossoms of the tree. She smiled again. "Ryou," She said. He looked up at her, with traces of his bangs over his chocolate eyes. "I feel… we can be close friends too." The guy smiled brightly at her. Anzu turned her head towards him with the same smile as his. "And I hope we can." Little petals danced around the two, with the gentle breeze circling them.

 Anzu watched as she saw the sweet pink Sakura petals waved around her. 'This… this seems all too familiar.' Her heart started pounding in her ears. 'He was… the only one… that really knows me…' She clenched her hands. 'And…' Her thoughts were suddenly becoming faint. 'And…' The tears were coming back again.

 Mai looked over at the secluded area, where there were only two familiar students under one of the largest Sakura trees. She smiled widely, not listening to her friend Honda talk endlessly. She watched the two, like they were almost sharing the same common interest. 'Something tells me that those two are going to be more than just… best friends.' Her cherry lips curved into a malicious smirk.

 Shizuka laughed at the corny joke that Honda said. She rolled her eyes and saw Mai staring over at something. She tilted her head a bit and looked over at what Mai was watching. She blinked her ocean blue eyes to see a brunette with a white haired boy. Shizuka's brows went up in surprise. 'Aw! Look at those two! They look like they are already a couple.' She smiled widely. She blinked her eyes again. She remembered that picture she saw of Anzu with the real father of Yugi. She frowned. 'Anzu was really happy in that picture too. They… they also made a cute couple as well.' She rested her chin on her hand while watching them.

 The two girls weren't the only ones keeping an eye on Ryou and Anzu. His deep blue eyes watched them closely. He frowned as he saw them laugh together at a remark Anzu said. 'Why do I care? It's not like I have feelings towards the girl.' He looked at Anzu. She was beautiful. Her hair was waving around in the wind with the pink blossoms enhancing the sparkles around her. Seto shook his head of the thought. 'Er…I've only known her for a week, and she's my assistant in Kaiba Corp.' He turned his head away and ended up looking at the young girl he knew all too well. 'I've got my heart broken once, and I'm not letting it be broken again.' He vowed silently. He closed his eyes from the brightness of daylight.

~

 It was very crowded, but she got a close seat to watch the game. She wrapped her scarf closely to hide her rosy cheeks. She looked around worriedly, hoping no one noticed her. She had a dark coat on with a dark blue scarf that was given to her for Christmas. She sighed out in relief and waited patiently for the game to start. Anzu got invited to watch Yami play the open season of his basket ball games. She blushed a bit and brought the scarf higher to hide her reddened cheeks.

 It's been weeks since they secretly hung out together after and before school. Anzu was still a bit snobbish around Yami, but she actually did enjoy his company. During their tutoring sessions, they would spend it at his or her house. So after they would have dinner with each other's family. Anzu already knew of the Mutou family. The Masakis and Mutous were very close families, and they would sometimes have gatherings. Anzu were forced into them, and Yami was never there. His mother would always say his out with his friends and get really mad about it. Anzu smiled softly to herself. The Mutous are really nice, and she liked Yami's grandpa. There were also times where they would hang out in the parks or café. Yami stated that none of his friends or other students would go there. Anzu was a bit surprised that Yami would sacrifice his time to be with her. This made her a bit uneasy around him now a days.

 'I guess Megumi and Aikawa were right… I guess I am falling for him.' Anzu gasped in her mind. 'What!? No way! It's just a stupid crush.' She yelled into her mind. 'I mean… if I do fall for him, I'm going to get my heart broken. I still haven't even met any other fishes in the sea.' She argued in her thoughts.

 The buzzard rang, and the crowed in the gym all started to cheer out frantically. Anzu perked up and saw the team of her school come out of the locker rooms. They ran out waving at their fans. Some were even dribbling the ball to show off their skills, and Yami was one of them. Anzu turned her head at the screaming girl fans. She looked at them, all googly-eyed and screaming out loud holding big banners saying, 'We love you Yami!' And bunches of other things.

 Anzu sighed disgustingly and rolled her eyes. 'Good thing I'm not like that.' She shook her head and turned her attention back to the game. She looked up, only to see amethyst eyes staring into hers. Her heart skipped a beat and saw Yami smiled upon her. She blinked her eyes. The brunette cocked a brow and looked around to see if anyone else was responding to his expression. She found none and turned back. Yami chuckled then huddled into the circle.

 The white moon shined brightly upon her creamy face. The stars sparkled in the night sky, reflecting in the depths of her sapphire eyes. Yami couldn't help by stare at the brunette. Anzu smiled softly and hugged her arms tightly around her. "That was some game. I've never really been to one before." Her words were just flowing through his mind, like a song that was played softly and lovely. He blinked in surprise as she stared up at him. "That last shot you made was exciting." She giggled and threw her arms out. "And you won!"

 Yami chuckled at her carefree attitude. "Well, it wasn't that exciting." He said in his deep tone. Anzu raised her brows and dropped her arms down. She sighed and just walked up beside Yami. "What?" He asked, as he was suddenly being left from Anzu's side. He watched her walk down the street hurriedly. He ran up beside her. "Why are you in a hurry?" He asked.

 Anzu just shook her head. Yami was still eager to know what was in her mind. The girl stopped her walk, and he looked at her in question. She sighed out, and a little mist escaped her breath. "Why?" She asked suddenly. Yami became confused. "Why did you decide to hang out with me, Bitchy Masaki?" The guy was a bit shocked at her question. Anzu sighed and bowed her head down. "You could have gone celebrating with your team, but you… wanted to stay with me." She whispered.

 Yami's eyes softened and he lifted her chin with his hand. She looked up at his eyes and saw the friendly and caring gaze upon her. Her heart froze again and a blush crept up her cheeks. "Because… I…like you Anzu…" Now it was his turn to brightly turn red. "And… more than just a friend." He let go of her chin and bowed his head down in embarrassment. Anzu's eyes widened and her heart was beating fast. 'I… I can't believe this is happening…This… this can't be real…'

~

Mika: Wow! It took me a week to finish this one… actually only five days. ^.^ Heh. Heh. Sorry there wasn't any Yugi moments here. I few chapters back, I think, it was only based on little Yugi. Well anyways, how was this chapter? Do you like it? Oh, I hope so! I worked hard to make this fic get even better. So, it looks like I made my first Ryou and Anzu moment. Well… not really. There will be a better one. Yay! The beginning and the end are starting to become more of Anzu's past to get to the point. Last chapter was something different. Kind of sad when I read it through. Well, this time it's all going to change. It will be the continuing of the on going story of Anzu Mazaki! Heh. Heh. Don't worry the real conflict is yet to come. I don't know when, but it will come. Just be patient… PLEASE!? ^.^; More characters and more of little, tiny and cute Yugi will come next time! Yay! So, come on, please R&R! No flames, ok? ^.~


	6. V

~Something Precious~

Mika: Yay! I got five reviews! Darn… I still have a writer's block on "Tears of Loneliness." Oh well, at least I could write this fic!

Disclaimers: Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh.

[Chapter 5]

~

Then

_ Everything around her seemed all to far away. She could still remember the day that a certain boy asked to be her friend. They've been secretly hanging out, behind the other friends of the boy. She didn't have a problem with it. But, deep down inside, she felt jealousy of those 'other friends.' She knows that she could feel her heart brighten in excitement every time he neared her. Then one night… he told her he had feelings for her, and now, they are dating for some time now. Both their parents found it as no surprise though. They kept on saying that when they were small (the families known each other before they were born) that they couldn't stop playing with each other. It was weird though, the two couldn't remember any of these moments their parents are always talking about._

_ Brown strands escaped from Anzu's pony-tailed hair. She swept the strands away from her sapphire blue eyes. She shifted in her seat, looking around; worried of the 'others' that might seem them. She stirred her drink with the straw. Yami couldn't help but feel amused with the girl's actions. He chuckled a bit and Anzu looked up at him to glare. The boy took his drink. "What's wrong with you?" He took a sip and brought down the drink on the table. "You know, I don't care of those people any more." He said straight forward._

_ Anzu didn't care if his friends killed her to get Yami back to their side. She smirked and snorted. "Yeah right." She folded her arms around her abdomen. "You wouldn't last a day in school without your posses." She eyed him warily. "You're addicted to the fame and praise you get in the damn school." She said hastily._

_ Yami looked at her in surprise outburst. He frowned and turned to stare out the window. "Anzu, you have doubt in too many things, don't you?" He felt the girl shrug as a reply. He shook his head. "Look…if you want, I'll just not hang around them anymore." He turned his head and smiled up at her. Anzu's heartbeat was stuck in her throat. "I'd rather just stay by you." He said softly. Then he bent his head to stare at the table, hiding his glowing cheeks. "With you… it's better than being popular."_

_ Her blue eyes widened. "W-what?" She stuttered. Her heart was pounding. 'But… I was only kidding! I… I don't want him to give up his friends just to be with me! I'm… I'm a loner. That is how it all started and that is how its all going to end!' She yelled in her mind. "Y-yami… we're just… dating, right? Like how close friends would." She started to shift in her seat. Tiny beads of sweat were forming in her nervousness. "You don't have to… just not hang around with your… real friends… just to be… with me?" He voice cracked at her last words._

_ Yami looked up at her and stared at her for the longest time. 'Just… dating…' He didn't know how to feel anymore. Her words really struck him down. His eyes became dazed. 'But… I really want… to be with her. I've seriously never felt this way to anyone before…' He clenched his fist in frustration. Anzu noticed this. She didn't know what to do, but to let her hands cover his, as it relaxed with her touch. The boy sighed and let his eyes gaze into the blue colored orbs. "Anzu…" He whispered softly. The girl could feel her heart racing again. "I…" He bent his head down in defeat. "Never mind…" He said, and Anzu's face fell. In a way she was glad but inside she was sad on him not telling her what he wanted to say. 'I guess… I just have to be… patient.' He told himself. He hoped._

_~_

Now

 Going back to school was a wonderful experience for Anzu. She enjoyed the days of learning new things, especially about socializing with others. She got to communicate with others, but was still a bit shy. She became real close friends with Ryou Bakura, more than the others she would hang around with. Mai, Shizuka and Miho came close to become good friends with her. Anzu rather spend her time under the tree she first ate lunch under. Ryou would also eat lunch with her too. She got to see the town with Ryou as her guide. With other places, she got to see in her job affairs with Seto Kaiba. Anzu can't help but feel awkwardly towards the CEO when they were alone, but it's more towards a shy basis.

 Anzu also became close friends with Isis, the daycare teacher of her little son Yugi. Whenever Anzu had some dinner conferences she had to attend, she would let Yugi stay over at Isis's house, so he can play with little Marik. During the weekends, when Ryou was babysitting his nephew, they would spend their day at an amusement park, fair grounds or a friendly luncheon. Yugi told his mother about his friends, and couldn't stop talking about his time he would play with them. This made Anzu very proud of the boy.

 Yugi ran out of his room, with his little backpack snuggled around his shoulders. Anzu looked up from her Saturday morning coffee to see her son sprinting around the room. It was like a routine for Anzu to drink her coffee every Saturday and Sunday. It gave her enough caffeine to keep her up. 'I don't have as much energy as the boy does, because he'll wear me down.' She has always told herself. Today, they were going over to Isis's house, because she invited them over. Her brother was coming over and they were going to visit the Annual Carnival in town.

 Yugi giggled around the living room. Anzu couldn't help but smile widely and watch the boy. After the boy ran his third round, he tripped on a fallen toy that came out of his bag. The boy fell flat on his face, and Anzu quickly ran up to the boy's side. She lifted him up, to see his red face ready to cry. Yugi could feel his chest swollen up, as he let salty tears trail down his face like a waterfall. Anzu automatically cradled him in her arms, and rocked with him from side to side. "Aw. Come on now, Yugi. It's ok." She cooed, trying to hush his sobbing. "You know that you can't run around the apartment." She warned his many times. She kept on rocking the boy in a gentle sway. "Stop your crying now, little one. You're a big boy. It's ok."

 After a few minutes, the crying died down. Anzu slightly lifted the boy to look at him. His face was still red from falling on it. His eyes were still glazed with tears. The boy sniffed, and looked up at Anzu. Her face was masked with worry. "Sowie Mommy." Yugi said timidly, in a weak tone.

 Anzu shook her head. "No Yugi. It's not your fault. It was just an accident. I'm not mad at you." She hugged the boy. Yugi wrapped his arms around her neck, as she stood up from the carpeted floor. She slightly pushed the boy, to look at his tiny face. She smiled at him, as her smile reflected back to her. She brushed the golden strands from his face. "So, are you ready to go?" She asked.

 The boy nodded his head. "Weadee!" he chirped with a big grin. "We see Mawik!" He cheered, giggling into Anzu's neck. She smiled and walked up to the diner table. With one hand she took the half empty mug. She walked into the kitchen and dumped the content into the sink. She left eh mug in the sink and went towards her room. She placed the boy on her bed, as she went into her closet. "Well, Yugi has to be patient, because Mommy is not ready."

 The boy pouted. "Aw-ways." He said in his tiny voice. Anzu giggled and picked out some clothes. She dressed inside the closet and came out dressing casually. She wore a loose indigo shirt, with oversized denim overalls. She chuckled when she saw her little boy lying on the bed with arms and legs spread out. She walked over to her nightstand and brushed her chocolate hair. She tied it up loosely with a few strands falling on her heart shaped face. She placed on her accessories and walked towards her bed to tower over her son. She placed her hands on her hips. "And I thought I wasn't ready." She said sarcastically. The boy popped up. "Me waitin." He said. Anzu chuckled and picked the boy up. They walked out the apartment and headed to the garage.

 Isis Ishtar's house was beautiful, and it made Anzu envy her. Yugi ran up to the doorstep and waited patiently for her mother to walk through the walkway. Anzu admired the lovely garden the daycare teacher had. She heaved her bad on her shoulder and stepped up to the maroon door. "Me pwess!" Yugi jumped up and down in front of Anzu. She giggled and allowed the boy to. Yugi hastily pressed the doorbell, and the chiming was heard inside the house. The door opened and revealed a tall sinister man.

 Anzu smiled kindly at him. "Hello Shadi." Anzu knew him, because he lived with Isis. The two were engaged and Anzu found it cute on how they met. Isis told her the story on a little cup of coffee one day. "Is Isis here?" She asked him.

 The man smiled and nodded his head. He moved aside to allow the Masakis inside his house. "Isis is in the kitchen preparing some food. And little Marik is in the living room." He chuckled a bit. "He won't stop staring at the window. I guess he's excited to see his father."

 Anzu and Yugi walking into the one story house. Everything was furnished and had many fragile and gold statues. Yugi quickly walked towards his best friend in the living room. Shadi disappeared into his den. Isis told Anzu before that he wasn't coming with them. He was busy doing some of his work. He owned a phone company and he was making a lot of money, but not as much as Anzu's boss. Anzu walked into the kitchen to find Isis packing a few wrapped sandwiches into a basket. Anzu smiled and greeted her. "Hey, Isis!" She chirped to her friend.

 The dark haired girl jumped a bit and turned her head to see the brunette smile beside her. "Oh! Anzu, hi! You scared me a bit." The girl grinned cheekily. Anzu leaned at the counter and watched Isis finishing her task. "It's a perfect day to go out and have a picnic." Anzu nodded in agreement, seeing the bright down cascading through the windows. "Marik is so excited to see his father."

 Anzu giggled. "I can tell. Shadi said that he was staring out the window the whole time."

 "Still?" Isis shook her head and closed the basket. She took off her apron and washed her hands. "Marik hasn't seen this father since last Christmas. So that's almost a whole year." Isis heaved the basket off the counter and placed it on the small dining table in the kitchen. "My brother is working so hard to stay in collage and earn some money." The dark woman looked up at the brunette. "You're lucky Anzu that you've got your parents, or mostly your mother, to help you. And you're just near by each other." She smiled at the young girl.

 "Well, your brother is lucky to have you, Isis." Anzu replied. This earns Isis a soft smile to herself. It was silent for a while, until a loud roar of an engine interrupted the silent air. They both looked up at each other in question, but a scream of joy was their answer.

 "Daddy!" They could hear the boy's squeals, and they walked into the living room to see the little boy trying hard to open the door. Isis smiled widely and helped her nephew open the door. Marik rushed out and ran down to the driveway. A man came off his motorcycle and took off his helmet. Anzu had Yugi in her arms, as they saw a little family reunion unfold before them. Isis was a few feet away from Anzu and Yugi. Anzu gasped a bit when the man took off his helmet. He looked a lot like his son. But he was a bit lighter and his eyes were more slanted like Isis. He was tall, and his broad muscles showed through his sleeve-less white shirt. Yugi giggled at his mother's bright red face. "Mommy look like tomato!" Anzu blinked and looked down at her son.

 The man picked up his son and threw him up into the air to have a good look at him. Malik smiled as Marik giggled with delight. "Wow, you've grown a lot." He brought him down into a warmly hug. Marik sighed 'daddy' and encircled his arms around his father. Isis smiled and neared her young brother. He was tall, taller than Isis herself. Malik grin and kissed his sister on the cheek as greeting. "Marik is getting big." He said in quiet a surprise.

 Isis nodded. "Yes he has. He's growing up to be just like his father was when he was his age. Quiet a handful, but really a respectful boy." Malik gave his sister a slight glare. Isis giggled and led Malik towards her house. He heaved his duffle bag with one arm and carried Marik with his other. Isis saw Anzu staring near the door, and she smiled widely. Malik looked a bit amused at the young brunette. Isis turned around towards her brother when they neared Anzu and Yugi. "Brother, this is Anzu, her son Yugi goes to the school I work in. Anzu is my friend, so he nice, and her son is your son's best friend." She said. Anzu smiled kindly and offered her had, but blushed in embarrassment seeing that it was occupied. Malik chuckled and just nodded.

 They all went inside to settle in. Malik went into his room that he was staying to change and Marik was with him. Yugi sat on Anzu's lap, putting s few pieces together of his grandma's puzzle. Anzu and Isis were lounging in the living room, chatting. "I heard Ryou was also going to the carnival with his sister's son." Isis leaned a bit closed to Anzu. This caused the brunette to blush a bit. Anzu laughed nervously and scratched her head. "Um… that's cool."

 "Ryou?" Malik's voice came up, startling both women in the room. Malik smirked at them. He had Marik in his arms.

 Isis nodded. "Yes. I was inviting him to come with us to the carnival with us, cause I told him you were coming over for a week." Anzu blinked her sapphire eyes at the siblings. She soon found out that Malik and Ryou were best friends. The Ishtar and Bakura families were close friends. Malik graduated from high school and had to leave to go to college. Ryou and he still have some contact with one another. After college he was going to find a home for Marik and himself near Isis. "He said he had to visit his sister for a while, then he'll meet us at the park we'll be eating at." Isis said. Malik nodded.

 "So are we going or not?" Malik asked. "Yeah!" cheered Marik. Yugi looked up at his mother and smiled cheekily. They all got their stuff and loaded it in Isis's silver Sequoia. They all went in a drove off. Malik drove and Isis was in the passenger seat. The two toddlers were in their car seats in the back with Anzu. "So, Anzu, are you still attending school?" Malik questioned.

 The girl blushed slightly. 'Er… ok what is up with me in blushing at every new cute guy I meet? Did I say cute?' Yugi giggled at his mother's expression. He could tell she was thinking. "Yeah… and I'm also working as an assistant."

 "Yes she is. Anzu is working for Seto Kaiba in Kaiba Corp." Isis said.

 Malik raised a brow, but kept his eyes on the road. "Seto Kaiba? I remember him, he's that rich teenager right?" Isis nodded. "Wow, a CEO. I'm guessing you're the same age as he, right?" Anzu replied. "Uh-huh." The brunette blushed a bit and smiled softly. 'He's nice, like Ryou… He doesn't ask about me being teen parent… yet, he is one too.' Anzu remembered Isis telling her about her brother. Malik loved this girl in high school and they were going out for almost all their high school lives. They were in their junior year when they found out they were going to have a child. The girl's parents abandoned her, and Malik let her live with him at his sister's old house. Back then, Isis just got out of college. She was a bit upset that Malik made this mistake, but she supported him no matter what. Right when the girl gave birth, the mother died, so Malik was on his own in taking care of Marik. But Isis was there, as a mother and a sister.

 They've made it to the carnival, about half past ten in the morning. The two little children ran out excitedly towards it. Anzu trailed along to watch them both. Malik and Isis locked up the car, and were going to get their food later. Anzu picked up her child, incase she feared of losing the boy in the big place. Malik also carried his son. Anzu looked up at him and he smiled back. This made her blush a bit. "So, where do you want to go first?" Malik asked both little boys.

 "Play game!" cheered Marik. "Yeah!" Yugi replied. They started to bounce in their parents arms repeatedly saying, "Games!" Anzu and Isis giggled and Malik chuckled.

 "Ok." Isis said. The group headed to the balloon pop, and Malik won a doll for Marik. Anzu tried her best in tossing a ball into the basket, and won Yugi a stuffed monkey, which she found cute. After playing many games, they went into some rides with the little boys. Isis brought the children to see some of the animals. Everyone was enjoying the time in the carnival. They got to watch some of the nice performances in the stage area. Isis even pushed Malik into riding with Anzu on the Ferris wheel by them selves.

 From the Ferris wheel you can see everything from high up. Anzu peered over the glass to see the whole view of the city of Domino. Just a few cities away are Harte, the place where she ran from. She shrugged and turned her head back towards her. She forgot that she was riding with a guy in the Ferris wheel. She blushed deeply. Malik turned his head from the side and stared at the girl before him. He soon smirked at the girl's expression. "What's wrong with you, missy?"

 Anzu blinked. "Excuse me?" She sounded a bit offended by that little name. She remembered Isis telling her the Malik use to be some flirt, even around his long time girlfriend. Anzu then sweat dropped at the remembrance. She saw the enticing expression the blonde boy before her was giving her. She scowled and narrowed her eyes as he started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

 Malik grinned and leaned back on his seat. He brought his arms behind his head and looked laid backed. "It's just that… you remind me her." He said in a quiet tone. Anzu's face fell and she bowed her head. "Oh… sorry." She whispered. Malik raised a brow. "What's there to be sorry for? And why be down, lil' missy?" Anzu looked up at her and her eye twitched. 'Note to self, remember to hit him before he leaves back to college.' She growled in her mind.

 "Why do you call me that?" Anzu was trying to hold in her anger at this devious boy. He raised a brow not understanding. "Missy…?" She said lowly.

 Malik smirked. "I don't know, you looked like the type who would be annoyed by that name." He chuckled and Anzu's eyes twitched more. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, missy." Anzu bit her lip hard. 'I don't get why his dead girlfriend would even stand this guy?' she grumbled to herself.

 "You know, missy, I kinda like you. Not that you're pretty like Casey, but you seem to have some shy personality." Malik said casually. Anzu blushed red. 'How can he guess that I was a shy person?' Malik smirked at her red face. "You know what they say… opposites can attract." He bent over and grind goofily. Anzu blushed hard and didn't know that she would smack the guy on his head. He hit his face on the floor below. Anzu quickly stood up and helped him.

 "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Anzu gasped. She looked at his red face and got worried that his nose my start bleeding. "I didn't mean it!" She winced a bit. Malik looked up at her and shrugged. "I get that all the time." Anzu narrowed her eyes and sat back down. 'The nerve of that guy.' He was laughing now at Anzu as she scowled.

 Yugi and Marik ran ahead their parents towards a spot for them to have a picnic. Malik held the food basket, and Anzu and Isis walked behind him. Isis was giggling at the furious brunette. "I did tell you that he could be a major pain and kind of flirtatious." She giggled again. Anzu sighed and let it go.

 "Ey! It Bakuwa!" Both boys chirped excitedly when they saw their friend. The three adults looked up to see Ryou and his nephew standing under one of the Sakura trees. Ryou waved at them. Bakura ran up to the other two boys and they started to laugh in chorus. Isis smiled widely and walked ahead to set up their picnic. Malik and Ryou smiled widely and slapped their hands together to give a brief friendly hug and a pat on the back. Anzu smiled cheekily at the two guys. Ryou waved at Anzu and she waved back. The blanket was set and everyone got comfortable, eating sandwiches and drinking caned orange soda. The three little boys played with the toys they brought, and also ran around the Cherry Tree.

 "So Malik how's college life?" Asked Ryou. Anzu sat beside him.

 The blonde boy looked up and raised a brow. He grinned. "Well, it's kind of the same as high school, except the women are more mature and the teachers are harsher. But if you do mean the school work, it's pretty easy, except the part where you have to write essays everyday." He said in a casual manner. He chugs down some of his soda and grinned cheekily.

 Isis shook her head. "Still the same as always." She sighed. She took a bite from her sandwich.

 "So Ryou, are you and lil' Missy are dating?" Malik asked casually. He took a bite from his sandwich. Ryou was drinking his soda and nearly spat it out. Anzu was coughing for nearly choking on her sandwich. Malik smirked at their reactions. "So you are?" He raised a brow.

 "NO!!!!" They both shouted at the same time. They sat stiff, not looking at each other. Their faces where beat red. Isis started to laugh at how they looked. Anzu glared at the raven-haired girl. Ryou was muttering under his breath.

 "Well then," Malik sipped his soda. "If Missy isn't dating you, then maybe," He grinned widely. "I can take this lovely girl and go out sometime?" He winked at her in a flirtiest way.

 Anzu's eyes almost bulged out, and her face was as red as a tomato. Ryou's eyes glinted with anger at what his friend said. Isis pulled on Malik's ear. "Oh no you're not." Isis started to yank on his ear. "Anzu is already going out with Seto Kaiba anyways." She said as a matter of fact.

 "What!?" Both Ryou and Anzu shouted in shock. "Who said I am/ she was going out with Kaiba!?" They both screeched. Anzu and Ryou looked at each other and turned bright red. Malik and Isis started to laugh again. They were both enjoying this teasing of the two.

 "U undawsand wah dey saiwin'?" questioned a confused blonde boy. The three little boys watched as the adults' converse. Their put bursts caught the children's attentions, and they were watching them from the other side of the big tree.

 Yugi's amethyst eyes blinked and he shook his head. "Oo wood?" The boy shrugged.

 "No one?" Bakura shrugged his little shoulders as well. The three sighed and looked at each other. "Um…" The white haired boy taped Malik on his shoulder. "Tag?" Yugi and Malik blinked their eyes. Soon Yugi and Bakura sprinted away from Malik. They were screaming in excitement as they continued their little game of tag. Their little giggles filled the park with their joyous song. The adults still continue on their conversation that two year olds would never understand.

~

Then

 Her heart raced as she walked deeper into the school building. She could feel their eyes staring at her. She tried to block the whispers that they were saying behind her. Her whole body tingled inside. Never has she felt very cautious oh walking down the halls of Harte High. She pulled her books closer to her chest and she just kept on walking straight towards her first class. "Anzu!" A familiar and deep voice called out. The brunette bit her lip and froze in the middle of the hallway.

_ He could see her. She just stopped moving and froze right there. He sucked in some air, and shakily exhaled. He smiled widely as he neared her. He had to dodged all the people walking by. "Hey Anzu." He said lowly. Whispers were surrounding him and her, but her didn't care. The brunette turned around with her head bowed down. He chuckled. "What's wrong?" He asked._

_ Anzu kept her head bowed, like she was ashamed of something. But really, she was a bit embarrassed that Yami Muto the superstar basketball player is talking to the nerdy and shy Anzu Mazaki. "Um…" she whispered shyly. She looked up slowly to look into his amethyst eyes. She was suddenly lured into his trap. She couldn't take her eyes off of his. "Yami…" Her voice wavered. "What are you…doing?" her eyes was removed from his and she looked around nervously. She saw their stares, shocked, confused and angry. "We can't be… seen together."_

_ Yami frowned. "Why?" He asked in a normal tone._

_ "Because…" Her heart was pounding hard against her chest. "W-wouldn't your friends get… mad?" She asked shakily._

_ Yami's frown deepened. He turned his head and saw on the wall were two girls watching the whole thing, except they can't hear their soft voices. "I don't care." He said flatly. He looked back at her and smiled gently at her. "What I do care is… you." Anzu's face was blushing, and she shakily smiled to him. His eyes brightened and her gave a small peck on her forehead. He offered his arm for her. "Let's walk to Science together?" Anzu smiled softly with her face lightly pink. She took his arm and nodded. The two walked together, not caring of the people around them._

_ Yami had basketball practice today, so Anzu went walking home alone. She could have stayed with him and watch his practice. But she lied saying that she had to do some homework, even though their teachers didn't give them any. Anzu just felt… awkward with the change all around. Never have she expected to be with the basketball jock. The two were actually a… couple to all the students of Harte High. But Anzu felt that something wasn't going right._

_ Anzu became alarmed as she heard footsteps behind her. It was quietly following her closely. The brunette's heart started to race with fear. She bit her lip and walked a bit faster. The footsteps were following her pace. Anzu was become frighten and she started to run. Someone was following her, and she knows it. The person behind her ran as well. But that person was running faster than she was. Anzu shut her eyes tightly, as she felt herself being thrown to the ground. A sharp pain ached at her side. Her head was pounding with immense throbbing. She could feel something hard knocking against her ribs. 'Make it stop!' Her mind yelled._

_ She fell numbly to the ground. She couldn't move and her body was shaking with pain and terror. Low chuckles entered her head. It was like it was mocking her. "Look what you did to Yami." The voice was a bit unclear to her. "You turned him against us, you witch." Another voice said menacingly. "You better stop what ever you're doing." "Or else we'll inflict pain unto you, you little b****." She couldn't open her eyes. She didn't want to open them. She was afraid to see them. After she felt like she was alone. She struggled to sit up. She started to cough aggressively, and tasted something metallic in her mouth. Hot tears were running down her face and she cried hard on the ground. 'I…I didn't do anything…I'm sorry if I…I… fell in love with… Yami Muto.' Her mind whispered. She sobbed harder. 'No…I'm not sorry… I… I do love him… I do… I do…' Her mind was swirling with words that remained in her thoughts. She tried hard to block the pain. "I… don't care…" She whispered to no one at all. "We don't…"_

~

Mika: So? How do you like? I didn't check for some mistakes because I was in a hurry to give this chapter to you. How about you Raine, what did you think?

Raine: *Yawns* It's nice… but kind of cheesy on the end.

Mika: T-T you think so? But I've been trying so hard to update, and this is all that came in mind.

Raine: uh-huh. But it's all right.

Mika: T^T You're so mean to me, yami!

Raine: Well anyways, it seems as though Anzu's got her hands full with guys that really liked her. When is it going to be the part where it shows the truth of why Anzu left? And who would Anzu end up with anyways? *Shrugs* Hey, I don't know what ever Mika keeps in her little mind of hers, but I do know she likes this boy named…

Mika: . *Bashes Raines head* Shut up! Well anyways, please R&R. Things will start getting more interesting next chapter… I hope. Sorry I took so long for writing this fic. But I hope you enjoyed!

Raine: @.@


	7. VI

~Something Precious~

Mika: Summer vacation is almost here for me. . But I still have summer school. Anyways, I've got the required +5 reviews, and guess what you got? That's right another chapter! Yay! Well, enjoy!

Disclaimers: Ok, I'm tired of telling you that I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME!!!!

[Chapter 6]

~

Then__

 Yami was getting worried for Anzu. He didn't know why, but he has been getting this strange feeling that something is not right. His friends have been awfully quiet and ignore his relationship with Anzu. They've been showing their affection towards each other in public now. They no longer care of the people around them. But Yami still hung out with his friends. At lunch, they'd eat by together under this tree in the schoolyard. They were far from everyone else, and not much people hang in that quite and beautiful place. Yet, Yami knows that Anzu is hiding something, and he was really worried for her. He doesn't know how much she means to him. And yet, they haven't shared their first kiss.

 Spring was here. It has been some crazy year, and it happened all too fast. But Yami liked this year the best. He has finally gotten a chance with Anzu. For years, he did have feelings for the girl. But it wasn't made known to anyone. They were still 15, and young. Yami deeply hopes that they will stay together, or at least as close friends, til they reach their senior year or even in college.

_ Today was a beautiful day. The couple was far out in the hills, in the park. They had a wonderful view of their city, Harte. They were having a picnic in this nice spring day. To Yami, Anzu was beautiful. Nothing could compare to this frail girl. He watched her from the side. Her gaze filled with mixed emotions. He saw her bit her lip as if she was hesitant. "Is something wrong Anzu?" He asked quietly._

_ She turned her head towards him. She gave a weak smile and she shook her head. A gentle breeze blew by, and Yami brushed back a few strands that flew by her sapphire eyes. She smiled softly and took his hand. She squeezed it and their hands were in each other's. Yami wasn't convinced that she was all right. Anzu saw his worried eyes. "Don't worry about me, Yami." She whispered. She breathed out softly and leaned her head on his shoulder. The couple was sitting under a shady tree that blossomed beautiful flowers. Few petals fell from it and glided around them. Yami smiled warmly and closed his eyes. He laid his head on top of hers. They rested under the springtime warmth. 'I know for sure that… I love her truly.' He whispered in his head. 'But how will I tell her, and when?' He sighed out deeply and just rested himself with Anzu in his arms._

_~_

Now

 It was raining hard outside, and Anzu didn't like the stormy weather. She's always hated it, yet it was a comfort at times. The soft patters of the raindrops hitting against the window was like a soft lullaby. But this one was keeping her awake. Anzu just stared at the ceiling, watching the shadows of the storm play before her. The flashing outside showed the whiteness of her ceiling, and the crackling sound outside made her heart race. She couldn't sleep at all. So all she was doing was getting lost in her own thoughts. She wondered how her mother was doing. Is Megumi doing well out of college? Will she every get to college? She would like to, but she doesn't want to leave her son. A smile crept into her lips as she thought of that little boy. The face of his happy mood always makes her happy. And his sad one would always break her heart. It was true that a mother's child is everything to them. They are like the extension of their own emotions. Anzu sighed out and turned to her side. She hugged tightly her pillow in her arms and slowly closed her eyes.

 A little tap on her back made her jump a bit. When she turned around, she saw a very sleepy and sad boy. It was her Yugi, and he looked as if he cried. Anzu lifted her self on her shoulder and near the boy. "What's wrong Yugi?" She wiped her thumb across his rosy cheeks. It glazed with silver tears.

 "Me skawd." Tears where brimming in his eyes. He sniffed a bit. Anzu sat up and embraced the boy in her arms. She picked him up into her lap and rocked him in her arms. A clap of thunder sent the boy crying in his mother's arm. He tightly gripped on to his mother, not wanting to let go. Anzu started to hum a bit and still rocked him in her arms. "Hush now, Yugi. You can stay here with me, ok?" Yugi clutched tightly on to Anzu's sleeping shirt, and stared at his mother's eyes. Anzu remembered cradling this boy in her arms when he was so tiny. His little hand would reach up for her whenever she'd near his crib. She would pick him up into her arms and start to rock him back to sleep. Their eyes would stare into one another until the one with bright amethyst eyes would close to sleep.

 Anzu took Yugi's hand and held it in hers. They're bigger than when he was smaller. 'They're growing, and soon he'll too.' She smiled softly and watched Yugi's eyes droop. She brushed his hair from his face and kissed his forehead. After the storm calmed down, Anzu started to feel drowsy. She laid the boy on her bed and she lay down as well. She pulled the covers and blanketed them both. She watched the boy's chest rise and fall as he breathes softly. Anzu smiled and closed her eyes. She protectively kept one arm around the boy as she slept.

~

 There was this one time, where I came to work. Kaiba has been staring at me the whole time when we were watching the tests on his new project. I couldn't help but blush every time I caught his gaze into mine. I've been working with him for already two months now, and I've become very close to him. We would every now and then strike up some conversations, about school, work, friends and other stuff. I've got to see places and take a two-day trip to many parts of the country. I would let Isis take care of Yugi, and the boy didn't mind.

 Now I'm starting to have these foreign feelings for Kaiba. I don't know why, but it does feel familiar to me. Like how I felt for… No it can't be that I'm falling for my boss. I told Ryou this, and he said that maybe I just want to be closer friends with him. Kaiba never really had some close friends. Ryou told me that Shizuka was, but he felt hurt after their breakup. So now, Kaiba only has his little brother and kept his distance from his other friends. But still, I can't help but feel this way towards Kaiba, really.

 There have been some close encounters with him that I won't forget. One time, being clumsy as I am, I tripped on some crack on the ground. Honestly, I didn't see it! And he caught me! I was blushing madly because I was embarrassed and because he was holding me very closely. I swear that we almost kissed, but Mokuba appeared and he accidentally dropped me. I forgive him anyways. Then there was this time where I guessed he was trying to ask me out. We were at school, and I was heading to my third period class. I had the same government class with Kaiba then. He asked if I'd like to walk with him. Of course I said yes. Would you believe I was blushing the whole time? Anyways, he stopped me and I turned towards him. I could have sworn that I saw him blushing. He was stammering on his words as he tried to ask me something. But, being as dumb as I am, I didn't know what he wanted really. Then all of a sudden, Miho and Mai appeared and dragged me to class, because the bell was about to ring. I must have imagined things, but I did saw Kaiba look sad, and I felt bad.

 I told Ryou this, but he laughed at it and started to tease me. I got mad of course and didn't speak to him for an hour. That was lame, but he was my best friend. I can't just stop talking to him. I talked to Mai, and she started grinning at me weirdly. She told me that she would help me into getting Kaiba and me together. I told her that I didn't mean it that way, actually. I just wanted to talk to someone about my little problem. Ok it's not a problem, but I find it that it is one. I told Mai not to tell Shizuka for some reason. And she promised… For some reason I just don't feel right that Shizuka should know that I… um… like Kaiba. Yes, I admit it. I like him. But Kaiba is over Shizuka, right? It's been a year I think? No… I don't remember what Ryou told me, but he said that Shizuka is totally over Kaiba. But I still have this weird feeling that I shouldn't tell her. It's not that I don't trust her.

 Well, I told Isis, and she told me to follow my heart. It was a little help, but she said I have to follow my own path towards the future. I chose this path to move away from the past I wanted to leave behind me in Harte, she said. Isis is really nice. She's such a good friend. But it's her brother that gets to me. He practically flirts with me whenever he comes over to Domino. I find it annoying, but he is cute, honestly.

 Anyways, I don't know what to do now. Kaiba finally asked me out the other day and I told him that I had to think about it. How stupid am I? He probably feels that I don't want to go out with him. But what I am worried about is the feelings of Yugi. One day he'll know that I'm going out with some guy that isn't his real father. But I really want to go and date Kaiba… He's a nice and caring guy. I've seen how he acts with his brother. One time we were walking through the park to go and eat some dinner. Mokuba is such a spunky kid. I like him, and Yugi seems to like him too. Well, Kaiba would always be ranting to his younger brother to be careful and to watch my little Yugi. I once saw him crack a smile when we were watching the two kids play. I guess… Kaiba envies the fact that he never had a childhood… as what Ryou told me.

 I've been thinking about it, and I know now what I want. I really want to do this and date Kaiba. He's the one. I know it because I can feel my heart race whenever I think of him. I'm also blushing really bad! I'll go and call him, and answer to him. Then I'm going to try and explain to Yugi all this… er… How can I tell a two year old that I'm dating? Should I not tell him?

~

 It was quiet. Yugi had to take in too many words from his mother that he didn't quite understand. He blinked his big innocent amethyst eye up at the soft sapphire blue eyes. The little boy sat on his mother's lap, facing her. Anzu sighed knowing her son didn't have a clue on what she was trying to tell him. She bit her lip and took in a deep breath. "Yugi, did you understand what I was saying?" She asked slowly. The boy shook his head side to side in a slow motion. Anzu sweat dropped and shifted in her seat. The boy bounced in her action. He giggled. Anzu thought for a while to say it again. 'Every time I tell Yugi, it comes out too fast. What am I feeling nervous on? He's just two years old. He wouldn't care.' She thought. She took Yugi's little hands into hers. "You know what Yugi?" She asked in a singsong tune. It brightened the boy's eyes at her voice. "Do You like Kaiba?" She asked.

 Yugi put a little finger on his chin, like her was thinking hard. His brows furrowed picturing and putting thought on this guy. He looked up at his mother. "He okay, buh scaweey." Anzu bit her lip and thought on it a bit longer. "Well… what if… mommy likes Kaiba… like how… you like eating cake?" Anzu said slowly. The boy looked up at her and smiled toothily. "Me lyke cake weally much!" He exclaimed.

 Anzu smiled widely. "And that is how I feel for Kaiba." She explained. Yugi's brows furrowed a bit. "Buh I tawt yoo lyke Weeoh?" The girl blushed in a rosy color. Then her eyes narrowed. 'That Malik, he is going to get it from me on putting things on my son's head!' She growled in thought. Yugi looked curiously at her, wanting know what was in her thoughts. "Well, anyways… Mommy would like to… um…" Anzu bit her lip. 'How should I say it?' She wondered. "Well, mommy would like Kaiba to be like… almost like a daddy." She breathed out a bit quickly. She blinked her eyes at what she said and blushed in a deep color. 'That didn't go right.'

 Yugi blinked his eyes, processing everything she said to him. Yugi moved a bit and went on his knees. He was now eyelevel to his mother. "Lyke Weeoh ish lyke to Bakuwa?" He tilted his head a bit. Anzu smiled and nodded her head. "Sort of like that." Yugi wrapped his arms around Anzu's neck and buried his head on her neck. Anzu smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him. "If yoo happy, den me happy!" He said on her shoulder. Anzu's expression softened and she laid her head on his. "Thank you Yugi." She whispered. 'It's been so long since you had needed a father…' her mind whispered.

 Ryou raised a brow at his best friend in front of him. The girl was spaced out and she kept staring out the window. She was grinning goofily in Ryou's point of view. She didn't even touch her favorite coffee ice-blended drink. He couldn't take her dazed expression. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Oh no Anzu, something happened to Yugi!" He exclaimed in a bored manner.

 Anzu snapped her eyes wide and looked around. She grabbed Ryou's shirt. "WHAT!?" She yelled at the guy.

 "I was joking!" He said in defense.

 She let him go and sat down. She glared. "Don't joke around with me on Yugi!" She growled.

 "Sorry, it's just that you're like a spaced out zombie." Ryou chuckled. Anzu glared. "No, it's just that…" She blushed and fiddled around with her straw. Ryou eyes her. "It's just that… I got asked out by Kaiba." She said shyly. She was starting to draw circles on the table with her finger.

 "And?" Ryou asked unknowingly. He took a sip of his soda.

 Anzu blushed madly and smiled oddly. "I said yes! I mean… I've liked him for some time, and getting asked out from him is almost like… I don't' know a big thing…." She looked up at her friend. Ryou nearly choked on his drink, that he started to cough violently. Anzu got up from her seat and started to pat her friend's back.  She sat down beside him after he was getting back is breath. "Are you ok?"

 "Yeah…" He crocked. He looked at Anzu's happy face. 'She's really serious of Kaiba…' Suddenly Ryou frowned inside. 'But…' He stared into her eyes again. Those eyes she has fallen for since the day he met her. 'But if she's happy… I guess… What am I say? I'm her best friend, I should be happy for her… at least.' Ryou put on a smile. "So, you're going out with Kaiba?" He asked, forcing a smile.

 Anzu nodded her head. She was like a little schoolgirl with a silly crush. She leaned on her elbow and sigh dreamily. "I don't know what I'm feeling Ryou, but… it's like I'm… falling all over again…" She whispered. Ryou just watched her, and felt a tiny pain pinning on his chest. "Do you think that it's right that I should? I mean… do you think he's over with his breakup with Shizuka?" She asked faintly.

 Ryou sat back and bowed his head down. "Well…" He said in a low tone. "If he asked you out, than maybe he _is_ over with it…. So why do you have to worry about it?"

 Anzu sighed and laid her head down with her arms as a pillow. She faced Ryou. "I don't know… I'm good friends with Shizuka, and I don't' want to ruin it with her…" She sighed. "It's just like me to think that way…" Ryou just silently watched her, as she smiled softly.

~

Then

_ She walked leisurely heading home. What made her heart race more was the fact that it was dark outside. She stayed late in the school, because she was tutoring someone. Anzu was frightened by the fact that they could be anywhere. Yami is still oblivious to the fact that his friends were hurting her. Anzu couldn't tell, because she knew that they would forever hunt her. 'Should I just… break up with him?' She shook her head. 'But I truly do love him. And if I do, he would hurt me, and his friends would hurt me more…' She hugged her binder closely to herself. She basically ran through the streets, hoping that they weren't there. She felt something hit her hard on the back of her head. She fell hard on to the ground, numbed with pain. Her senses were blocked, and she couldn't tell if this time they dug deep into her flesh. Tears stream from her face, and she let herself lie there, mute to her surroundings. Icy drops from the heavens above feel over her frail and beaten body. She lay there in the darkness. 'I don't want to let him go… I won't…'_

~

Kat: MIKA!!!!!

Mika: What!?

Kat: That was so… Sad! T-T

Mika: . You're just saying that.

Kat: Why did it have to be Seto? Why!? He's mine!

Raine: *Rolls eyes* Oh c'mon… Anzu is really going to be with…. MmmmUmmph

Mika: *Covers Raine's mouth* Bad yami! You can't tell… You might not know if Anzu is going to stay with Seto or not. ^-^; Anyways… I don't think this fic was all that great…

Raine and Kat: WHAT!?

Mika: -__-; Please don't' be mad at me… the pairing isn't official… yet… so you just keep on voting ok? Please do R&R


	8. VII

~Something Precious~

Mika: Joy! I've gotten 100+ reviews total!

Raine: I'm so proud of you. This is something big. So what are you going to do about it?

Mika: ^-^ Make another chapter for the readers!

Raine: oh… well anyways, Mika doesn't own anything. Yeah…

[Chapter 7]

~

Then

 Anzu sat on her porch, staring out at the blue sky. Summer was here, and today she felt a bit drowsy. She fell back on her backside, and just kept on staring at the sky. The hot day was surrounding her frail body, yet she covered her self with loose clothing, hiding her scars and bruises. Yami was gone for the summer with his friends. He invited her to come along with them to the shore for a few weeks; but the looks his friends were giving her told her she rather not. Anzu sighed and turned over to her side. She winced a bit, remembering a recent gash she got there. At least the beatings from them have stopped for a time being. And yet, Yami is still oblivious to her pains. By now she was use to it and didn't care at all. Her mother told her once to never give up on the things your heart desires the most. And her heart told her, she should hold on to Yami. It was something she's been missing in the part of her lonesome heart. 'Would things change next school year?' She asked herself. 'I doubt it…' She sat up and watched as little children ran by with water guns and balloons. The children's shrills caught her attention. She wished her life were as joyous as theirs when she was their age. 'Megumi is gone off to college… father…' the words trailed off her mind. 'He's going to stay at Egypt for two months…' She shrugged. 'Like I care.' Anzu wasn't in good terms with her father, but he still acts civil with his only child and daughter.

 Her mother came outside to see the young image of herself just sitting in the hot summer day, all covered up in long sleeves and pants. She sighed and put a hand on her hip. "I surprise you didn't get a heat stroke yet." She voiced. Anzu jumped a bit and turned around to face her mother. "Get inside. It's cooler in there than out here." Anzu stood up and walked inside with her mother. "Oh, and Yami is on the phone." She told her, before walking into the kitchen to finish baking.

 Yami has been calling Anzu every other day. But she wasn't tired of it. She loved to hear his voice any time. It's the closest she can get with him when he was at the beach. She picked up the phone and answered. "Hey Anzu! What's up?" Yami said in the other line.

 Anzu's cheery lips tugged happily. The two may be dating, but they act as if nothing more than best friends. "Just being lazy around the place. I went to the amusement park with my little cousin… I was babysitting her." The two would talk about anything, as long as it's not a short phoning. They'd say anything, as long as they could hear each other. "How bout you? Having fun there?" She asked timidly.

 "Well, Kenta is trying to teach me how to surf. It looks really easy, but once you're out there, it's really hard." Anzu giggled. "I'll be going scuba diving tomorrow. I'll remember to take pictures of what I'll see."

 "Promise?"

 "I promise."

~

Now

 Jealousy. Was that what he was feeling when he looked into the sapphire eyed angel beside him? No… but maybe. Ryou Bakura is just the best friend of Anzu Mazaki, _just_ a best friend. He should be happy for her, and support her. But also, best friends should always be there for one another. But right now, his best friend hasn't been there. She was just not even on earth. She was somewhere else, and Ryou felt as if he lost her. "So Anzu, where are you going tonight?" He asked in a whisper, like she'd even hear him.

 Anzu blinked her eyes and smiled at him. They were under their usual spot under the blossomed Sakura tree. Seto Kaiba didn't sit with his newfound girlfriend, and Ryou found it annoying. Anzu told him not everyone knows that the two were even dating after a few weeks. Only Ryou, Mokuba, Yugi (only a little bit) and Isis knew, but that was it. But Mai was suspecting something, but she could never tell if something was even there. "Well… I was thinking of going to the park with Yugi today." She turned to him with a cheery look. "Do you want to come?" She asked.

 Now Ryou was a bit confused. If he could remember correctly, She and Kaiba would be going out often, except for some weekends. It was spent with families. Sometimes Yugi and Mokuba would join them in their little night outs. "Sure I guess. I do have Bakura with me this week." He said quietly.

 Anzu frowned a bit, giving a worried glance on the white haired boy. "What's wrong, Ryou?" She said in her kind gentle tone.

 Ryou shook his head, not wanting to worry her. "Nothing…" He said faintly.

  "Student's please settle down. I'd want all the seniors to please sit down." The auditorium was filled with all the seniors in Domino High. It was a gathering that not most seniors knew what it was about. It became silent and everyone was settled in the spacious room. A man beamed at the students that stood at the podium of the stage. The man cleared his throat. "Thank you. Now a word from your principal Mrs. Hamasaki." The man slightly bowed and then sat down with the other staff of the school.

 The jolly Mrs. Hamasaki stood up and was at the podium. She lowed the microphone and looked at her students. "Well, you're all wondering why all the seniors are all gathered here today." Anzu listened a bit carefully, thinking it concerned all the students that want to graduate from school. She sat between Ryou and Kaiba with their friends. "You probably might have heard from the other seniors of the tradition we have with our sharing district high school." Anzu glanced at Ryou with question, but he just shrugged. "Each year we would send our senior students to Harte as a socializing thing. It's just a thing we do to let the two schools associate together, but not as enemies." Anzu's eyes widened. 'Did she say Harte?' She shifted a bit in her chair uneasily. "This year, the senior class of Harte High is going to reside here in Domino for four weeks. You graduating students, will have to show around these seniors and making them feel welcome here, as they have done for us last year and others. We have to show them the pride of Domino." The students were now engaged in a low murmur among each other. "This is for credits based on your behavior with the students of Harte. It's recommended in order to graduate this year, and the same would mirror for the seniors of Harte. We'll be taking field trips and so on. And this year, we'll share the same prom night." Some students gasped as some others moaned. Mrs. Hamasaki grinned at her students. "Oh, it will be fun. Every one enjoyed it last year and the years before that." The other senior teachers also liked this idea. They have been through it as well, if they have been living at this city of Harte. "Now, in your fifth period class, you'll be getting a student. You'll be their guide and share the same periods of class as them. You'll have to befriend them, or at least be kind to them and let them join your circle of friends… if they want to." Anzu fidgeted. Kaiba glanced at her, and Anzu just smiled up at him to show that she was all right. 'But I'm not… what if…?' Her mind questioned.

 Her eyes widened in shock. Her heart froze and she couldn't move. Her hand was shaking as she held the paper with one name she had tried to forget. Ryou looked over at her and got concerned. He looked over her shoulder and read out the name. "Yami Mutou. It says he's the captain of the basketball team and has all straight A's. Said he might be the Valedictorian for Harte." Ryou raised a brow. "Well… I got the editor of the Newspaper committee and Treasurer. His name is Kouji Katou." He shrugged. Ryou looked back at Anzu and saw her upsetting expression. "Hey Anzu, is something wrong?" He asked her.

 Anzu snapped back to reality and put on her cheerful mask on. "Oh, um… yeah I'm fine." She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "I guess I was shocked to have gotten a high honor student." She shot a grin, but her little acting didn't impress Ryou. But he shrugged it away. "C'mon, let's go and pick up those little guys. I bet their hungry for some ice cream." She chirped.

 Ryou smirked. "I bet you're the one who really wants that ice cream." Anzu blushed a bit and Ryou laughed. "It'll be my treat, ok? So don't worry about buying anything. So just like… pig out all you want." He grinned stupidly. Anzu huffed and lightly punched Ryou on his shoulder.

 Yugi came running into the living room holding a construction paper in his hand. He saw his mother folding some bed sheets while watching TV. He bounced on the couch near the basket of warm cloths. "Mommy, look!" He held up the paper in front of his mother. Anzu bent down and took the blue construction paper from her son. She looked at it. Her lips curved into a smile seeing the little art. It was a painting with mostly black and purple colors. There was a bit of pink and a tiny splash of red and green in it. "It gwanma house." Yugi exclaimed.

 Anzu looked down at Yugi, and patted his head. "Wow! It's really pretty. Do you want me to put it on the fridge with the other pictures you made?" She bent down to Yugi's level. The boy's chubby cheeks puffed as he grinned joyfully. Anzu stood up to put the piece of art on to their refrigerator. She looked at it one last time. 'Hm… maybe I should call mother…' She thought. She walked over to the phone and dialed. It rang three times before it was picked up. "Yes. I would like to speak to Mrs. Yumi Mazaki. Yes, this is the daughter. Ok." Anzu waited for a while, before she heard the voice of her mother's. "Hi Mom. Did I catch you in the wrong time?" She questioned. "Oh! Well, I just wanted to call to see how you were. Oh I'm fine. So is Yugi." She giggled. Yugi heard her mother talking on the phone. He hopped off the couch and walked up to her. He hugged his mother's leg and looked up at her. "Do you want to talk to Yugi? Ok." Anzu lifted the phone from her ear and handed it to Yugi. "It's grandma."

 Yugi's face brightened and he took it. "Hewo. Gwanma! Fine! Yeah! Uh-huh. Uh-huh." He nodded. Anzu watched her little son talk to the phone. Then she lowered her head. 'He's coming… I can't believe it. I bet the spirits are trying to make fun of me. Aren't they?' She glared at the roof. A tug on the hem of her shirt made her snap back to reality. She looked down on Yugi to see that he was handing back the phone. "Gwanma tawk to yoo."

 Anzu took the phone from him. "Why don't you go watch TV?" Anzu suggested. Yugi nodded and ran back to the couch. She watched as the boy jumped into the big cushions. "Mom? Yeah I'm fine." Anzu suddenly blushed. "Yeah I am." She looked at Yugi then shifted to face the kitchen. "Well… I don't' know mother, I think I really like Seto." She blushed more. "No it's different than…" She shuddered. " It's different than that, mom." She stuck a hand into her pocket and felt a folded paper. She took it out and read it. She frowned. "Mother, you went to Harte high, right? Well, what's with the tradition thing with the seniors? I think its stupid." She spat out disgustingly. "Well, because… Yes I did get _him_." She crumpled the paper and literally threw it into the trash bin. "I can't believe it. What? But I don't want to. I left and that's it. Mom!" She whined. Then Anzu sighed. "Whatever… well I leave you now. Bye mom, love you." Then Anzu heard a faint sound from her son. Anzu chuckled. "Yugi says he loves you too. Bye." Then Anzu pressed the button of the cordless phone and placed it on the charger. Anzu sighed again and rubbed her temples. 'Starting Monday, my world is going to turn upside down…' She whispered in her mind. 'Everything is all going to be gone…'

 It was Monday. The day Anzu dreaded the most. There was an announcement that all seniors were to meet at the entrance stairs of Domino high. Ryou walked with Anzu to school, noticing her sulking as they got to their school. It wasn't like her to be in a bad mood. He always saw Anzu as the joyous student when upon entering their school. But today was different. "What's wrong, Anzu? Don't you want to meet this Mutou guy?" He asked. Anzu sighed and stood up straight from her slouching one. She looked up at Ryou and shot a tiny smile then never said anything once they met up with their friends.

 The brunette stood between Kaiba and Ryou and watched as five buses came up the curb. There were many students coming out from their buses. Shouting came along and a few throwing of confetti from the cheerleaders. You could tell that some of the students in the building were watching the commotion. Anzu slouched a bit and hid behind Kaiba. He looked over his shoulder with question. Anzu just shrugged. Soon they all walked over to the football field so that they'd get their little buddy from Harte. Anzu bit her lip and wondered if all of Harte did forget about her. Which she hope they did. The principal of Domino took the podium, which was set up before they arrived. The stands were filled, as if they were really watching a school football game.

 Mrs. Hamasaki cleared her throat then put on her happy face. "Welcome students of Harte. It's another year that we have done this little tradition of ours." She looked over her side and the principal of Harte walked up beside the other principal. Anzu recognize her as Mrs. Takashi, her former principal. "Students of Harte, you've been given a schedule you'll need to attend for the rest of these weeks. In the class you'll be first come into, you'll met up with your partners of Domino. So please be kind and introduce yourselves. You don't have to 'hang' with their crowd of friends. Just enjoy and don't misbehave, ok?" Takashi said to her students. Anzu could still hear a few low whispers all around her. Suddenly the bell for break came, and everyone moved out. The Harte students stayed in the football field until the bell for third period would ring.

 Anzu was walking slowly, staying behind Kaiba the whole time. Ryou was beside her, but not very close to Kaiba. Mai chuckled and placed a hand around the smaller girl. "So Anzu, who did you get as your Harte buddy?" She questioned, taking her away from hiding. Anzu hesitantly took out the crumpled paper and showed Mai. She wringed it out and saw the words. "Yami Mutou. This guy seems fair. I got this prissy cheerleader." Mai rolled her eyes. "Boy, I'm going to have fun." She gave the paper back to Anzu. "Why so down in the dumps, girl?" She asked.

 Anzu shook her head and turned her gaze away from the others that were staring at her. Mai sighed and they continued to move over to their lunch table. Anzu would join her friends at their table only on breaks. She prefers to spend her lunch under the shady trees, where she can think in silence, away from all the fuss that goes on. Anzu again sat beside Kaiba and rested her head on her hand. She sighed. Kaiba glanced over at the brunette. "What's wrong?" He said in a low whisper. The others were talking about their 'Harte Buddies' as Mai would put it. Anzu shook her head, not wanting to let anyone worry over her. Kaiba frowned more. "Something is really wrong…" Anzu buried her face in her arms. She muttered something, but Kaiba couldn't make it out. He neared her as she mumbled something along the lines of 'Faith is trying to ruin my life' or 'Everything is all going to crumble.' "Why?" Kaiba whispered close to her ear.

 Anzu popped her head up and looked up at him. 'Should I tell him…?' Her mind questioned. She shook her head and whispered back to him. "I don't know…" Without thinking, she leaned her head on his shoulder, but Kaiba didn't mind if it was even in the view of their friends. "I don't know anything anymore…"

 Twenty students of Harte were crowded in the front next to the English teacher. He held a clipboard with all the names of each student in his class. In the classroom, there were more chairs added, and it had to arrange in some special order. So now there are a room of empty seats between each Domino student. Anzu guessed that those empty seats are for the Harte students, so that they sat beside their 'buddy'. Anzu's face paled as she saw him. He was there in the back, with his mask that's oblivious to everything. He was taller than she could remember. His unique spiky hairstyle was still the same. But his eyes held a different emotion that she hasn't seen in it. Despair and anguish. 'Why?' Anzu could hear her thoughts ask. Then, all of a sudden, Anzu slid a bit into her chair.

 "Let's see." The English teacher couched a bit. "Harte students please say your name and introduce yourself. Then, my students should call over their respectful partner, and you'll sit with them." He said to them. First was some slutty girl, in Anzu's opinion, that had too much make up. She sort of trimmed her black mini skirt, so that when she bent, it would show her ass. Anzu remembered her as Chiyo. She was part of her P.E. class, but that's all she can remember of her. Most of the students there she could remember. 'But do they remember me?' Half way through the crowd came the boy Anzu feared. Well, she wasn't really that afraid… right?

 He held that same mask he always had when he wanted to hide all that emotion inside. But this time, it was just like Kaiba's when Anzu first met him. She shivered, and sank lower. "I'm Yami Mutou." He said flatly. Then a boy from Harte yelled out that he was also the captain of the basketball team. And another shouted that he was one of the top ten students of Harte. The English teacher smiled widely and commented at Yami's successes. 'But it all couldn't happen if I didn't tutor him. Everything wouldn't have happened…' The English teacher looked up at the some of the students with empty seats beside them. "Looks like Anzu Mazaki has you as your partner." He said as he read the clipboard. Yami looked up alarmed and saw in the back row, a familiar brunette sinking into her seat. "Ms. Mazaki, please raise your hand." He looked at her.

 Anzu weakly rose her hand up. Some of the students of Harte looked back to see the brunette. She looked really nervous as Yami started to walk up to her. He sat down, and the girl didn't even greet him. Yami was slouching on his chair, like he always did. Anzu buried her head in her arms to cover her face from him. 'You can't always block him out of your life, Anzu.' Her mind spoke. 'Why not just act like a civil student? Remember this goes into your grade.' Anzu took a deep breath and lifted her head. She glanced at Yami to see that he was facing where the window was. "Um…" Her voice sounded in a low whisper. Yami slightly glanced at the girl. "Hi…"

 Yami blinked his eyes at her, and raised a brow. Then he frowned. As soon as the students settled down, the English teacher allowed them to get to know one another and stuff. 'But I know everything about Yami already… at least I do… No I don't!' she argued in her head. Anzu was going to act as if she didn't know the guy, and be as normal as she can be. But it was hard, knowing the father of her son was right there in front of her, after she left him. "So…I heard you're getting some high honors." She said weakly.

 Yami glared and turned his head away from her. "Cut the bullshit, Anzu." He growled. Anzu blinked her sapphire eyes and felt her heart stop. 'What… what's wrong with me…? Why do I feel…' Yami turned his head. His eyes didn't hold that passionate emotion he always showed to her, but it was of hate and anger. "I should have known you moved only a city away…" His deep voice made her heart pound against her chest. He shook his head and sighed. He turned away and stayed that way. Anzu could feel hot tears stinging in her eyes. 'Stop it! I can't… I just can't do this…' Then she turned her head away and stared at the pale wall. "I'm sorry…" She heard Yami whisper. Anzu turned her head back at him and stared at him. He was leaning his chin on his hand. He was keeping his attention forward. "…How… how is he?"

 Anzu lowered her head, and let her loose hair fall. "He's fine… he's really smart and he's enjoying it here." She couldn't help but find herself smile as she talked about her little son. "He's made lots of friends… but he misses his grandma…"

 "That's nice…" The two were talking in low murmurs. It was between only them, that the students in front of them couldn't hear. "Your mother said that Yugi is quiet an artist."

 Anzu blinked her eyes. "You talk to her?" She asked.

 "Only to find out about Yugi. I just… want to know if he was ok and how he was doing." Yami replied. Somehow, Anzu felt a bit down, but shook it away.

~

Then

 She was now in her sophomore year. She walked through the doors of Harte high with Yami beside her. Anzu didn't feel uncomfortable anymore while walking around with Yami. She no longer cared, for she already endured all that pain his 'friends' inflicted upon her. The months passed, but Anzu found it strange that his friends didn't bother her much anymore. Now a day, Yami started to walk Anzu home, like normal couples would do. Anzu felt safe now that he was with her. But she can't help but wonder why his friend stop their harassing towards her.

 It was at the first weekend of December that Harte decided to host their annual Winter Formal. They thought it be easier that way. Yami asked Anzu to the dance, for he was voted as the Sophomore Prince in Winter Formal. Now, he waited downstairs in the familiar living room. Her mother was helping Anzu upstairs. It was after all her first high school dance ever. Yami felt really bad after finding that out. She could have gone, but she wouldn't have fun being alone. He neared the fireplace to see a picture as the mantle piece. He didn't notice this picture before. He picked it up to look at it closely. It was an old picture of Anzu and himself when they were about five years old. They looked really happy in it, with their arms around their shoulders. It looked as if they were holding ice cream, one pink and one green. It was dripping on their hands, but they didn't care back then. 'I… don't remember this…' He wondered.

 "You two looked cute there." Yami turned around and faced Anzu's mother. She smiled, blinking away her reddened eyes. 'Was she… crying?' He questioned to himself. "I have many photos of you two together when you were little. I bet your mother does too." She took the silver framed picture from him. "It was the cutest one I could find, where it doesn't consist of you two with goofy grins." She chuckled and put the frame back on the mantle of the fireplace. "Yami?" The boy looked up at her. But Mrs. Mazaki had her face turned to another direction. "Please… take good care of my daughter. I can't see any other guy but you who I see as a perfect guy for her." Yami blushed a bit. She looked up at him and smiled at him. "I don't know what happened to you two eight years ago, but you two will never part. I know it." She touched Yami's face like his mother would do.

 "I'm ready!" Chirped a familiar voice. Automatically, both Yami and Mrs. Mazaki looked at the top of the staircase. He saw the beauty that was gliding down the stairs with grace. He was mesmerized. Anzu blushed as she reached the bottom of the steps. She wore a midnight blue velvet gown. It was a strapless gown, with a darker shade of blue that was wrapped below her breasts, and tied at the back like a bow. But to him it was like wings. Then the dress loosely flowed to the ground. Her chocolate hair was pinned up, as it was curled behind. Her bangs fell, just above her sparkling sapphire eyes. Tendrils were curled on the side of her face. There were also jewels in her hair on the pins. She wore simple dangling silver earrings. She had matching arm length, silky gloves. She had body glitter all over. Anzu wore a light make up on, but Yami, she looked beautiful either way.

 Yami walked over to her and awed at his girlfriend. "Wow…" His voice was almost inaudible. "You look… really… wow…" was all he can get out. Anzu blushed and took his offered hand. Yami wrapped a sash with flowers around her wrist. "So… are you ready to go?" He asked. Anzu nodded her head. They got a picture together from the mother. They both left to go to their big night.

 It was a beautifully decorated place they went to. It was like it was winter everywhere, with its snowy look and sparkling theme. Yami invited Anzu over to sit with his friends, which was uncomfortable for Anzu. They all ignored her, but she was fine with it. There was a girl that was flirting with Yami, but he ignored her as well. Anzu and Yami danced, trying to hide away from his friends or familiar faces. They had dinner, and the time for who were the kings and queens of the winter formal. Yami won the vote for sophomores, and Anzu was proud. But Asuka was the queen, and they were to dance along with the other three pairs who won. The spotlights were set upon all four of the couples. Anzu smiled at Yami, happy he won, but she felt a bit jealous. Asuka was all over him, trying to get his attention. Anzu recognize her as one of Yami's perky friends. She knew that Asuka had a thing for Yami. She knows cause she was the one leading the attacks on her. Anzu saw Yami flash a grin at her. She responded by one of hers. She saw Asuka give her one of those looks. Then, she walked outside for some fresh air.

 Asuka, one of his close friends, dragged Yami to a quiet and dark area. Or, so he thought. "What is it, Asuka?" He asked. He stared out at the party, searching for Anzu. She just suddenly disappeared. He thought she went to the bathroom, but he wouldn't know. The red headed girl started to trail kisses on his cheek. Yami pushed her back, but not harshly. "What are you doing, Asuka?"

 She pouted her ruby colored lips. "Isn't it obvious, Yami? We're meant to be together, ever since we met." She wrapped her arms around his neck and forced a kiss on him. Yami reacted quickly by trying to push her away. He knew this wasn't right, and he never felt anything for his friend, ever. Asuka let go of him and stared into his deep eyes. Yami felt disgusted. He wiped his mouth from the foul taste with his sleeve. Asuka felt hurt, but then anger took over her emotion. "It's that bitch, isn't it?" She hissed.

 Yami glared at her. "She's not a bitch. You're the whore." Asuka looked up at him in shock. "Anzu didn't do anything wrong. You know, so does the rest, that I care for her dearly." Asuka was about to say something, but Yami continued on. "You don't know how I feel for her, but she matters to me more than anything. I'll give up our friendship, just to be with her, any day." He pushed away from Asuka's touch. "And we were never destined to be together…" He turned his head away and out the window. It was dark outside, filled with stars. "…I love her…and I don't know how to tell her…" He smirked. Asuka ran away crying, trying to catch every ones attention. He sighed and walked outside. He couldn't believe what just happened back then. 'Why? Do they… hate her?' He thought.

 He turned his head, just to see Anzu leaning against the wall, close to the entrance. She was alone. His heart raced, suddenly feeling bad inside. He neared her. She was staring at the ground, not wanting to look up. He was a bit hesitant, but he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Did you…?" Anzu nodded her head. Yami bit his lip and lifted her chin to look up at him. "I'm sorry Anzu I…"

 He felt her lips enclosed with his. He was shocked at first, but he couldn't resist her gentleness in her kiss. It was soft and a bit tentative, but it held that passion of that feeling that Yami felt towards her. It wasn't long, but the simplicity of it was sweet and something they'd never forget. They parted, slowly opening their eyes to gaze into each other. Yami can still taste her on his lips. Anzu's eyes glazed with tears as he looked up at him. Yami slid his arms around her waist and let his forehead touched hers. They could hear the soft slow song that played inside. Anzu placed her arms around his neck and let her self-fall into him. They swayed slowly to the rhythm of the song. Neither of the couple cared of their surrounding. It was like they've gone in their own little world, where it was just the two of them. "Yami…" Anzu whispered. They didn't open their eyes from the trance that was binding them. "I know how you truly feel… and I…" He kissed her. Anzu felt herself floating in air. She was relaxed, returning his kiss. She didn't want this moment to ever end, as she savored every moment. This time it was different. It was deeper than before. But they weren't too drastic to go further, for they were still too new to it. And yet it came out naturally and right. They pulled apart, gasping softly for air. Anzu's lips curved into a light smile. "Now I know for sure, Yami… I love you too…"

~

Mika: Cheesy stuff. I couldn't make it in a perfect way. I suck with fluffy stuff… -_____-

Kat: Aww…. But it was cute. But you finally got Yami in to the present! Oooo… I wonder what's going to happen. Hee. Hee.

Raine: Well… Anzu's…

Mika: O.O *covers her mouth* . You're always trying to spoil everything, aren't you!?

Raine: I can't help it… I am you yami after all. ^-^

Mika: -______-;;;

Kat: Well, hurry up! Write what's going to happen between all three guys that all like Anzu… does Yami still like Anzu, though? Does Yugi know of Yami? And how does Anzu actually get Yugi, anyway?

Mika: *shrugs* Dunno…

Raine: ^-^ I do!

Mika: *glares*

Raine: But I won't tell? O.O;;;

Kat: Mika is glad you all reviewed. She didn't expect she'd get more than 100 reviews or actually reach that high at all. But please do R&R. Your reviews make Mika write more. I promise! And she's also begging my to draw her a picture of Anzu in her Winter Formal attire… I'll think about it. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Mika: Please!!!! T-T


	9. VIII

~Something Precious~

Mika: Ok, so you're all confused by now, or still are, right?

Raine: O.o eh?

Mika: -__-; Well anyways, hope this chapter will answer a few more of your unanswered questioned. *Crosses fingers*

Raine: o.O eh?

Mika: -___-; Just do that damn disclaimers!

Raine: Oh right! ^-^; Well she doesn't own anything, zip nothing… but a few stupid things…

Mika: . Hey!

[Chapter 8]

~

Then

 Yami smiled warmly as he felt the weight of Anzu's head lean on his shoulder. He felt all these emotions that he couldn't explain. But one thing that he truly knows for sure is that he felt love. When Anzu is beside him, he felt like he could do a million things at the same time, or even jump over the cliff and fly. He also knew, that Anzu would be there with him…always. She was his angel, his hikari. And would do anything to not let her go. It was a week from that night they shared their first true kiss. And from then on, he never left Anzu's side, except when they had to go to their own seats during class. He didn't hang out with his friends anymore, but made acquaintances with Anzu's 'students' that she tutors. Whenever he glances at his 'friends' they would look at him with a longing face, but turn away. They hate her, and he knows it. Yami glanced down at his angel, as she read a novel, for their English class. Yami was doing his homework for tonight, but staring at his girlfriend distracted him. He smiled with pride when he thought of Anzu officially being his own girlfriend. The one girl that he knew since he was a baby… but somehow those memories of long ago are still fuzzy. That he didn't know why…

_ It was nighttime outside and Yami was staring out the window, while trying to finish his book report that was due at the end of the week. His eyes didn't deceive him when he saw Anzu walk out her door through the late night. His brow rose with curiosity. He looked down at his book report and bit his lip. 'I can't be stalking Anzu… it's like I don't trust her…but I feel that something is wrong." He saw Anzu walking slowly down the sidewalk. 'Just this once!' He told himself as he threw his books on his bed and walked out his room with his jacket._

_ It was cold outside of course, since it was in the middle of December. It hadn't snowed yet, but Yami wished it did, because he loved the snowy weather. He pulled his jacket closer to his body and he walked on to follow Anzu down the sidewalk. He was careful not to let her see him, so he was a few feet away from her. In her hand was a piece of folded paper, probably a grocery list? But would her mother even let her out this late at around… eight at night? He narrowed his eyes and followed on. 'I know Anzu wouldn't be seeing some other guy… but where ever she is going I feel would danger her.' He bit his lip and followed on._

_ Anzu suddenly stopped and Yami quickly ran into the bushes. The brunette turned around and blinked her eyes in confusion. Yami held his breath and hoped that she didn't see him. Yami quickly recognized the surrounding as the park. He looked around and found out she was in the middle of it, behind her was the fountain that most couples would hang out in. He and Anzu have never been around the area, and Yami felt himself jealous, but why? He shook his head. 'I do trust her, but something suspicious is going on.' He then shut his thoughts as he heard the soft whispers of the blue-eyed angel._

_ "Yami?" The boy got even more confused. He was going to come out of his hiding spot, but he wanted to see what would happen. The girl looked around the place. "I came here as you asked me to." She smiled a bit sweetly. Excited to see what surprise her love is up to. Anzu sighed and sat down near the fountain. She sniffed a bit and wrapped her coat around her tightly. Her cheeks were pink because of the cold air nipping on them._

_ Suddenly there were footsteps tapping on the pavement floor. Both Anzu and Yami looked up, to see three people, dressed in black. Anzu then looked away, not worried at all. But Yami kept his eyes closely at them. Suddenly the people advanced towards her. Yami's eyes widened, as one grabbed the frail girl. He quickly stood up, but he wasn't fast enough. He was far… a good distance from Anzu. He heard her cries, and it pained him even more. They were hurting her, and… raping her? He shook the thought and pushed all his strength on his legs. 'Anzu!' "Anzu!" He punched the person that held the small girl. Both bodies fell, but the brunette fell into the water._

_ Yami quickly helped her out the freezing waters, and held her in his arms. She was shivering, and clutching on to him with fear. He came to save her. But how did he know that she was endangered? She didn't care as she buried her face on to his chest for warmth. Yami glared at the masked people. He pried Anzu off slowly and wrapped his jacket around her icy body. He couldn't hold his anger, as he unleashed a bloody punch at the closet guy. He then jumped on the other guy and was chocking him. The other two were knocked out quickly. Anzu cried out for Yami to stop. He relaxed his grip on the guy's throat, but didn't take it off from his neck. "Who are you… and why are you attacking her?" He hissed._

_ Then he lifted the mask from the guy's head and gasped. And back away in horror at the sight of a familiar face. He was beside Anzu and wrapped his arms around her petite body protectively. "Why?" He gasped. The other two regained consciousness, and shakily they stood up. They removed their masks, to also reveal the faces of his 'friends'. It was Asuka, his ex-best friends, Soujiro, and Hirokazu. His eyes reverted into a cold glare._

_ He looked down into the sapphire eyes of Anzu's. It held fright, but now security because Yami was there with her. She had visible cuts and a few bruises that had looked to have been there for the longest time. His eyes widened. Anzu knew that her make-up has washed away, hiding the scars and bruises she was trying to hide all this time. Then it registered to him, what's been going on and everything. He helped Anzu to her feet and walked away with her in his hold, from his so called friends._

_ It started to rain when they were out of the park. It was silent all the way, and Anzu felt tense. She knew that Yami was mad, at his old friends and at her for not telling. She gazed down and stared at the wet floor. She felt the drops hit her, and some felt from Yami's face. She didn't dare look up at him, afraid at how his expression was. 'I should have told him then… I shouldn't have kept it…' Then she felt hot tears streaming down her face, mixed with the winter's rain._

_~_

Now

 She was silent. Ryou gave the brunette a worried glance. She blinked her eyes and looked up at the white haired boy. "What?" she asked. The two were at the park, as promised. They picked up the two little children from their daycare after school. They both sat on the bench, finishing the ice creams of the children. Yugi and Bakura were running around the playground, being chased by these other kids that they've made friends with. Anzu gave the boy a little glare. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm fine, ok?" She said with a pout.

 He shook his head and scooped a spoonful of the melting chocolate. He stuck it in his mouth and let it melt on his tongue. It may almost be December, but they bought ice cream for the two as congratulations for some good behavior. Today, Isis talked to each parents or guardians of the children, just to tell them how well they were doing in her class. "So, how was that Yami guy? He didn't eat lunch with us earlier." Ryou said.

 Anzu just shrugged. "He wanted to consort with his own friends." Her eyes followed her own little boy.

 "I didn't get to see him clearly. The classrooms were crowded, and I didn't get to see you much." He shrugged. "Well… Kouji is quite a talker. He is even more of a flirt than Malik and Otogi put together."

 Anzu chuckled. "I bet you had a hard time trying to get to your classes." Ryou shivered. "Well… I guess… Yami is…ok…" She shrugged.

 Ryou raised a brow. "Just ok?" He shook his head. "I take that you don't like him."

 She bent her head and let her hair fall over her face. "Ryou… can I tell you something?" The boy looked at her and nodded slowly. "Remember the first day I met you and I told you that Yugi was my brother? I choked then and felt a bit embarrassed. But then I trusted you because you're my best friend and I didn't feel awkward anymore telling people that Yugi is my son." She paused a bit, to let everything sink in. Ryou nodded and gestured for her to go on. He shoulders fell and she didn't look up. "Don't you ever wonder why I left Harte… and who Yugi's father is?" She questioned.

 Ryou laid back into the bench. "Well, I did wonder the first time I met you. But I let it past and told myself that it was your own business."

 Anzu looked up at him and smiled. "And I thank you for letting me keep my privacy." She sighed and slouched and stared at the ground. "But… I feel the need to tell someone. And you're that someone, because I can trust you." Ryou smiled softly. "I want to tell Kaiba, but I'm afraid on how he'll react." Ryou lowered his gaze. 'Don't you think it will affect me too?' He said in his thoughts.

 Anzu took a deep breath, letting Ryou know that it was going to be long. But he is willing to listen to her. "I… loved this guy." She said slowly, trying to choose her words correctly. "He meant everything to me, ever since we were toddlers. Our parents were best friends, and they lived next door to each other." She then looked up at the afternoon sky. "We were the best of friends… but then when we were in third grade, he made me mad." She chuckled at the memory. "I didn't talk to him for the whole day, and he kept calling me every minute. Then I couldn't take it anymore that I talked to him, face to face." Then she bent her head lower. Ryou was still following her.

 "I told him to just forget about me, and that he should forget we were ever friends. It was during the end of the school year, before he left to summer camp. He was stubborn not to… but he did anyways when he came back." As if Anzu heard Ryou's thought of wondering what made her mad at him. "I was so angry at him, because I got jealous. I liked him and he liked me back then. We were… and our parents put it, boyfriend and girlfriend then. But with this girl, they became friends, and he forgot all about me, and also my birthday." She smirked. "I was angry that I made myself forget about him. So our friendship was buried. As we grew, I was the loner and he was the most popular guy. He would pick on me. He and his friends would.

 "Every year, their little insults got worst as we grew. In the end of eighth grade, it was like a thing for the eighth graders to do a big prank or something close to the end of the year. Well, they did it on me, and you know what they did?" She looked up at Ryou. The boy shook his head. Her expression was enraged. "When I was showering in the girls locker room, some cheerleaders took my clothes _and_ towel. The other girls were done, and I went to go get my towel. But I couldn't find it. So I walked out of the shower room, knowing everyone was gone, because I was always the last one. Then some guys popped out and videotaped me when I was nude. Plus, the footage was live and showing in every classroom. Of course the principal was really mad, and suspended the whole group, until the days of the finals."

 Anzu looked up and saw her best friend trying to bite back a laugh. She shot another tiny glare, but continued on. "Yeah well, when High school started, things got really confusing. I had to tutor him, because he was, as we should say, the star of his sports team. He was failing, and our consolers set me to tutor him. We did protest, but I had to. Then all of a sudden he was trying to be nice to me, and trying to be friends with me. I thought it was one of his stupid pranks, but he said he was being serious. Soon he confessed and told me that his friends didn't know that he was trying to be friends with me, so we secretly hung out. Then we started to go out, like a couple. But we were kind of in the buddy-buddy relationship. And we were hiding it from his friends. After a while, he didn't care anymore, and his friends got mad… so they… were hurting me…"

 "How?" Ryou interrupted. He was really interested in Anzu's life story. He knew that she kept many secrets to herself, and that always made him wonder how Anzu really was before. He knew that she couldn't only be a kind and caring mother and person. He wondered if this girl before him was something more. "Did they abuse you or something?"

 The brunette brushed strands of her hair from her face. She removed her pink school blazer and rolled up her sleeve. "This is one of the scars that they inflicted on me. At first it really hurt and I felt like I was being stabbed through my heart a thousand folds. But after a while I got use to it and I didn't care." Ryou grazed his fingers across it. Anzu smiled softly and straightened her sleeve. "But it stopped when I came into sophomore year. He stayed with me constantly, and his practices were no longer after schools. It was on Saturday mornings, which his team really complained about." She giggled. "Then there was the winter formal, and he asked me to the dance. He was voted as one of the princes for the sophomore court. And as I predicted, he became king, and I was really happy for him. But the queen was one of his 'best friends'. She was really hitting on him, and he told her that he didn't feel the same ways as she did." Anzu's cheeks turned into a light pink shade. "He told her that he loved me, and I replied back. We became really close.

 "Then one night I got this letter. Yami signed it, and it said for me to meet at the park. I did what it said, but it was a set up. His friends were there, and so was he. He must have followed me, because we do live next door. He saved me, and found out that this time wasn't the first time they had hurt me. He was mad, and I could tell." Anzu sighed and stared ahead. She was about to speak, but she saw Yugi. He looked surprise with joy in his face. He jumped off the swing and ran from it. He spread his arms wide and near tripped. Anzu stood to go get him, but stopped in her tracks. She froze all over wide eyes widened in fear. Ryou stood up and looked at her with concern. Then his gaze trailed to where she was staring. There standing near the playground sand, was a guy who looked like the carbon copy of Anzu's son, except he was way taller and had spikier hair. It was his turn to be shocked.

 She heard her little boy's voice rip through her shocked state. She blinked her eyes back to reality. It echoed in her head, and her heart stopped beating. "Daddy!"

~

Mika: You thought I was going to leave you with just that? Well guess again. Bwahahahahaha!!!

Raine: O.O;;;;

~

 Yugi ran into his arms, and giggled with delight. Yami was quite shocked himself to find his only boy out in the park. But he was a kid after all, and he needs to play in it. But he didn't expect to actually see him here. Yami wanted to walk through the city to clear his mind. But he did want to see Yugi after a long time. He lifted the little boy into the air, with the echoing sound of the boy's joyful laughter. Yami embraced him then looked at him. "Hey there little man. You've grown a lot." He said in a tone that most fathers would give to their children. The boy nodded vigorously. "Yup!" Yugi threw his arms around his father and hugged him tightly. Yami laughed with his son, and then pretended to be choking. "Hey! You may be strong, but you wouldn't want to kill me, now would you?"

 Yugi pushed back and shook his head. "No!" Yami smiled and ran his hand through Yugi's hair. His eyes were filled with light again. He got to see his son after five months. He has been waiting for the day he could finally see Yugi. The boy blinked his big eyes at his father and looked confused. "Wa wong?" He questioned.

 Yami felt like he could cry, but he pushed his tears back. He didn't want to cry in front of all the people out here, not even in front of Anzu… Yami shook his head then shot a grin at him. "Nothing. I'm just really happy to see you. I really did…miss you, Yugi." The boy's cheeks puffed with glee. "Me miss yoo too!" Yugi said as he pat his father's head in a playful manner.

 "Um…" Sounded a shy, yet familiar voice. Both Yami and Yugi turned their head to meet up with Anzu. She forcefully smiled up at Yami. "Hi, Yami… What brings you here?" She was trying hard not to yell at him.

 The guy just shrugged and gave Yugi to the brunette. He grinned at Yugi then turned away. "I was just passing by." He said in a low tone. Then he walked away. Both Anzu and Yugi became confused. Ryou was standing beside the brunette, with Bakura holding his hand next to him. 'Yami… is he the guy that Anzu got as her student buddy?' Ryou bowed his head. 'I guess that's why she got all nervous and worked up about it. Anzu did come from Harte, so it's not a coincidence that the father was coming here.' Anzu shrugged, making Ryou snap out of his thoughts. He saw her turn around with Yugi in her arms. "I have to get ready for work." Was all she said? Ryou nodded. He looked down on his nephew and picked up Bakura. Ryou walked with Anzu to her apartment, and dropped her off to prepare for her work. She was going to take Yugi with her.

 "Mommy?" The soft tone of Yugi's voice lifted Anzu's eyes from the computer screen. The little boy was playing with some toys on the floor next to her desk. "I thaw yoo say dat daddy back Hawte?" The boy asked as he was still putting the pieces of the puzzle his grandma gave. It was almost done. Mokuba had helped him, and so did Shizuka. Bakura and Malik had their share of the thing, and his mother would help out when she felt like not doing anything. There was one time, where his mother had to leave her office, and Seto was to watch him. It was a bit scary at first, but Yugi just kept on figuring his golden puzzle. He guessed that Seto was trying to be nice to him, since he was… how so you say it again? Oh yeah… he was… dating… his mother? Well, he was squatting in front of him, and asked what he was doing. Yugi told him that he was fixing a puzzle and Seto picked up a piece. He looked at the half done thing, and placed the piece on the right spot. Yugi was surprised. Soon they started to talk a bit. But mostly Yugi was the one chatting away.

 Anzu froze in place. She knew Yugi sensed that she was becoming tensed. She blinked her eyes then lowed her gaze. "I thought that too… but it seems that… he came to Domino to… see you…" She saw the boy's eyes glitter. He smiled cheekily and stood up from the floor. "Daddy sees me? Den we haf fun!" Yugi neared his mother and hand his arms on her legs. His hands were clasped together. Anzu felt it. He was going to beg her. "Can we? Can we?" He pleaded, with those big watery puppy eyes, and his bottom lip trembling.

 She felt defenseless with that look. She knew she couldn't resist, and she never can. The brunette sighed and smiled at her little boy. "Sure, why not." Yugi jumped with joy and hugged his mother around her waist, tightly. Anzu couldn't breathe for a while, but then she giggled. "But, I'm not going with you." Yugi looked up in bewilderment. "It'll just be you and your daddy. I've been around you too much." She started to comb her fingers into the boy's soft hair. "And you haven't seen your father for a long time. This will be just you and your daddy." She spoke softly. She can't help but be amazed on how fast the boy could understand such words. The boy is only two years old, and he came to understand that his parents aren't… together, like normal married parents. Anzu couldn't be anymore prouder than she is for her son.

 "It alwite?"  The boy asked. Anzu wanted to cry, but she couldn't. His affections is really getting to her, and it was hard not to show that he was a really kind and loving boy. The brunette nodded, and Yugi embraced his mother again. "Tank yoo!" He whispered.

 It was late at night, and Yugi was asleep in Anzu's arms. The young mother was in a late night outing with her boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. She asked Kaiba out for some coffee, and he agreed. They were sitting in a booth of a small café close to Anzu and Yugi's apartment building. Anzu asked Kaiba to come along, because she wanted to talk to him. It has been bugging her all day, and she just had to talk to him. They were a couple, right? And couples were supposed to talk and tell each other things that might affect each other. Yugi's head slowly tilted to the side, and his mouth widened a bit to give out his soft snores.

 Anzu watched Kaiba take a sip from his cup of coffee. When he placed it down, he raised a brow at the small brunette. Anzu blushed and blinked a bit. "Seto…" She sounded. He looked up at her. Anzu took in a deep breath then let it out slowly. "You know the Harte and Domino thing at school?" He nodded. "Well… You know I came from Harte, and um… that's where Yugi's father is at also." Kaiba was slowly taking it in. "It turns out that…" she bent her head. "He's my student buddy." She said lowly.

 "And?"

 Anzu looked up in puzzlement. "Well… I just wanted to tell you…" She then sank in her seat. "I thought that you might be… upset and all, because I'm with… you know."

 "But the question is, Anzu, how do you feel about it?" Kaiba asked. Anzu was silent as she stared into his deep blue eyes. 'I'm with Seto now… I don't love Yami anymore. I'm the one who left him…' Anzu placed a hand on his and smiled warmly at him. "Anzu, I'm glad you can tell me these things." He said softly, in a tone he never used towards his friends. "But I trust you…"

 She wanted to cry, there was too much emotions that was taking over her this whole day. She squeezed his hand and didn't let it go. A snort from Yugi made her jump and released her hand. The pair looked down on the boy, as he groaned and shifted in his mother's arms. Kaiba chuckled and went on to finish his coffee. Anzu giggled and started to brush her fingers across Yugi's forehead. 'You're the one, Seto… and that's why I like you. I can have my own space, and you can have yours. I won't break your heart.' She vowed to herself. 'I won't leave you just for some other guy that I was in love with before. No, I'm not like her… I won't… Yami and I… that was all in the past…' She said to herself.

~

Then

_ Yami was stupid to forget his keys at home. He knew that his parents were asleep, so he didn't bother. Anzu shyly invited him into her own home. Her mother was at work, and her father was somewhere were she doesn't care. They entered the dark house. It was quiet, except for the pouring rain outside. Yami closed the door behind them, and locked it, just to be sure. Anzu went to turn the lights on, but it seemed like the power is out through out the block. Yami turned his head to see that the small brunette was limping a bit. He frowned and walked up to her. He hasn't talked to her since they left the park. He was mad at Anzu for not telling him that his friends have been hurting her for quite some time. But Yami was worried on how injured she is. He took her arm, and led her up the stairs. Anzu was a bit confused but didn't say anything. They went up to the towel closet and got a few of them. Then Yami led Anzu to her room, so that she can change from her soaked clothes and help with her injuries. "Where do you keep the first aid?" He asked, in his low tone._

_ Anzu was sat upon her bed. "In the bathroom and down stairs one." She pointed to the other door in her room. Yami nodded and walked into her bathroom. Anzu stood up, and pain shot through her body when she put weight on her left foot. She bit her lip and took a towel. She dried part of her hair. She sighed then went up to her closet. She picked out a warm nightshirt. The shirt was very big on her, but she placed it out on the bed for Yami. She also got out some sleeping pants that were way too big for her. Anzu couldn't believe that her grandmother thought she was… big, like her aunt that use to live with her. Sadly, Anzu's grandma died in the hospital. Anzu took out some loose fitting pajamas for herself. She dropped her towel on to the chair, and started to unbutton her shirt._

 Yami came in, and the girl jumped in fright. Yami looked up at her in confusion. 'He can't see, it's dark in here. But I can still see some light from outside.' Yami sat on Anzu's bed and looked up at her. "Come on, let's stop that bleeding on your side." Anzu looked at her side and saw the blood seeping through her shirt. The girl forgot to button up her shirt when she sat down beside him. It was almost natural for them to see each other in underwear. They've been accidentally coming into each other's room with out knocking and spotting them in their own underwear. They're forgetful at times to knock before coming in. "Remove your shirt." Yami said in his usual tone. Anzu bit her lip and took off her shirt. Yami quickly attended to the open wound. His hands were gentle, like Anzu was a fragile doll with delicate skin. She stared at his eyes, never taking it off from his. She didn't feel the sting of the peroxide. 'Say something…please?' She begged in her mind.

_ As if he read her thoughts, he looked up at her and was locked into her gaze. His eyes were full of worry and anger. She got scared now, on what will happen next. Yami sat up straight and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. His hand was warm against her cold skin. Anzu felt tears welling up inside. She bit back as hard as she can, but she couldn't take it. "Why?" He asked. Anzu let her tears fall again, and she fell into his arms. She was crying hard. She was confused herself. Yami laid his head on top of hers, and was brushing his fingers on her back, trying to soothe her sobs._

~

Mika: ok… it's not over… but just to warn you, things will get… a bit out of hand… hee… hee…

Raine: @.@

~

_ "I'm sorry…" She kept on whispering, repeatedly. Yami pushed her back to look at her. He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. Even in the dark, he can still see the soft glow in her sapphire eyes. He shook his head, saying that it was ok. But her lips shivered the words. Anzu's eyes widened a bit, when he pressed his warm lips on hers. Soon she surrendered to his passionate kiss, and replied with hers. They pressed on with fill ardor, as it deepened. This kiss was different, way different from all the rest. It was new feeling that they haven't experience before. But they went on, grasping for that need in their hearts. She didn't hesitate, as if her heart was in full control over her own body. Her tongue entered into his mouth, wanting him, needing more. He replied as he explored with in her mouth. He can taste her vanilla lip-gloss, the one she would always wear._

_ Soon Yami found himself on top of the small brunette. They have pulled apart from their breath taken kiss. Yami was panting for air. He looked below him and saw Anzu staring up at him with eyes he has never seen before. They were hungry and needy. He wanted to resist, but he was drawn into her. Anzu leaned up and nipped on his lips, teasing him. She wrapped her arms around him. She sniffed from her early cries. "Take it all away… take all the pain away…" She whispered as her tears flowed from her cheeks to his shoulders. Yami trembled to the sound of her cries. "I'll try and save you…" He whispered back. Anzu now was staring into his eyes. Their foreheads touched, that they could feel the radiant heat from each other.  "But I'll always protect you…" Then he kissed her deeply and leaned forward._

~

Mika: Bwahahahaahahahaha!!!!!!!

Raine: *Backs away* O.O

Mika: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! T-T this sucks! I'm not good in this romance stuff! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Raine: O.O Wha? But I thought…? -___- Never mind…

Mika: Ok, Anzu was going to go on, on why she left Yami, but unfortunately she was disturbed. Will Kaiba stay with Anzu? Would Ryou get Anzu? Or is yami going to take back Anzu? Well, you'll just have to wait for a little while til the next chapter comes up.

Raine: Oh yeah, and review for Mika, she is getting really weird now a days… er…

Mika: Oh and! I have a new website! You should check it out, but it still under construction. It's an Anzu and Seto fan site! I think it's the only one out there… But, yeah please check it out. I know there are fans out there! ^-^ The URL is in my Profile! K? Bye!!!!!__


	10. IX

~Something Precious~

Mika: Whoo! Here's another chapter down. Ha! Ha! Ha!

Raine: You know, if you write this chapter, people will hate you in the end…

Mika: I know! Isn't it great!? ^-^

Raine: -___-;;;

[Chapter 9]

~

Anzu

 As I promised my son on Monday, Yami and the little boy went out. But today wasn't the first day they went on their little get together. I let Yami take my son out any day, and he asked me on Friday if he could take Yugi out again this weekend. I let them. I had no problem with it what so ever. Yami is after all, Yugi's father, and I know that I could trust him with my son. The two boys have been out since noon, and tonight, I'll be going to a dinner party of one of Seto's co-workers or someone like it… I can't remember…

 I ate out for lunch with Isis, her brother, and nephew. I think Marik was a bit disappointed that Yugi wasn't there, but I promised him that next time we meet, I'd bring Yugi. And I laughed at the cute bright face the boy flashed at me. Then I went shopping with Isis for her wedding. I can't believe that they'll be getting married this summer, and I can't be anymore happy of her and Shadi. Those two are really cute together. Shadi is a nice man once you get to meet him. But he seems to be very busy at times, with his company. But Isis told me that he always had time for her, and he would sacrifice some time just to be with her always. I think that is a sweet relationship they have. I remember Isis telling me that they have been engaged for a year already. Wow, I think that is really cute. They were taking some time before their wedding. I wish I could have a relationship like that one day… Ah! I think I can feel myself blushing! But why!?

~

Now

 "I think that dress is gorgeous." Anzu awed as she watched Isis twirl around in the dress. It was sleeveless, a tube like top that hugged her slim figure. It was white with many gold beads patterned on her top. Then the tight top stopped above her waist, with the flowing white silk puffing out a bit. It touched the ground not showing her long legs. It was simple, but it was beautiful in it's own way. Anzu thought she looked really lovely in it. She soon can't help but envy her.

 Isis tilted her head a bit, and she stared at her self in the mirror. She sighed and smiled a bit. "You really think so?" She turned around to look at the small brunette. Anzu nodded her head. Isis smiled widely and looked back in the mirror. "When I saw the dress, I knew I wanted it. I was holding this dress for some time now, and I started to doubt my choice." She giggled and looked at the reflection of Anzu. "I thought I've gotten fatter, but it seems to fit perfectly." Isis clasped her hands together.

 "So are you going to followed that tradition of weddings?" Anzu asked. Isis raised a brow, not knowing what she meant. "You know that saying, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

 Isis laughed a bit and started to think a bit. "Well, I'll be wearing my mother's jewelry she used on her wedding and she gave me a long time ago. It's gold too." Anzu smiled cheekily. She knew that Isis and Shadi came from Egypt, and thought that all their jewelry was gold. "Hm. This dress is new…"

 "Are the bridesmaid dresses blue?" Anzu asked.

 Isis smiled widely. "It could be. But it wouldn't match the golden scheme."

 Anzu giggled. "Maybe I can let you burrow something… but I'm not sure what…" 

 "Oh it's ok. I'm borrowing my friend's veil that she wore on her wedding. It was gorgeous, and she knew I liked it." Isis placed a hand on her cheek, thinking of it. Anzu made a silly face at her expression. She waved a hand on her face. Isis blinked and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry…" Anzu giggled. Isis got down from the little mirror place and went to change.

 "Who's your bride of honor?" Anzu asked. She sat down on one of those chairs.

 "My best friend since high school. Her name is Maira, and she's really nice. You'll like her, Anzu." Isis said from behind the dressing stall. "She'll be coming here from Miami, Florida. Haven't seen her for three months, but we still keep in touch." Anzu smiled. Isis came out, back in her casual attire. "I'll go and pay for the dress now, but I'll have to keep it somewhere."

 Anzu grinned. "You can keep it with me. I promise to take good care of it."

 "Oh thank you! I'd let my brother keep it, but knowing him, it will be ruined." Isis laughed. Isis paid for her dress, and they put it in Isis's car. Then she took Anzu's arm. "Now, you have a dinner party tonight, right?" Anzu nodded. "I bet you don't have any other dresses, so let's go and look for one." Isis mused.

 Anzu blushed. "Well… Seto said he was going to buy one for me…"

 Isis grinned widely. "Aw! That's really sweet of him. But let's just go window shopping instead." So they walked on into the mall and looked around. Isis was talking to Anzu about her wedding, and how it was going to be arranged. The more Isis talked about it, Anzu felt jealous about her friend's perfect wedding. 'But I'm still a teenager, and I can't marry yet.' Anzu blushed at her thoughts.

 The house was big. But it wouldn't even be called a house. It was an estate. Anzu awed at it. She must admit, it was gorgeous, but she loved Kaiba's mansion better. "And who is this guy?" questioned Anzu. She turned her head from the tinted window towards Kaiba. He wore the usual tux, and his hair was sort of combed back. Anzu wore a deep blue gown that Kaiba bought her. She really loved it. It was plain and simple, but beautiful. Kaiba just shrugged. Anzu shook her head. 'He's been going to some dinners, and he doesn't know about them… typical. Oh well.' She thought.

 Kaiba got out of the limo and walked around. He opened Anzu's door, and offered his arm. Anzu took it and stepped out. They looked at each other briefly, and smiled for a few seconds. "You look beautiful tonight." Kaiba whispered.

 Anzu giggled and blushed lightly. "You always say that." And she lightly punched his arm. Anzu straightened her dress and looked at herself. "Well, let's go. I may not have fun, but I'll enjoy it with you." She smiled sheepishly. Kaiba shot her a smile and they walked in to the estate.

 Anzu was right. It was boring, and Kaiba was also bored too. It seemed that they were the youngest couple at the dinner party. But after the fancy dinner, there was a dance, like a ball. Anzu took this time to have fun. She loved to dance to any music, mostly to those fast rhythm ones. There were some guy that asked for a dance, but Anzu turned them all down. "I just don't want to dance with old married guys." Anzu shivered. Kaiba chuckled.

 "They see that you're the only one here that's really appealing." Kaiba shot a sly grin. Anzu glared lightly and playfully punched him on his shoulder. After three more dances, they sat down on their table. "So, what now?" He asked her. "I bet you want to get out of here, as much as I do."

 "Really?" Anzu's eyes were wide like a little child. Kaiba couldn't resist a light chuckle. He traced her heart shaped face, and tucked strands of fallen hair, behind her ear. Anzu blushed furiously. Suddenly they heard something ringing, and they jumped a bit, mostly Anzu did. Anzu looked around and realized it was her cell phone ringing. She took it out form her purse, and stood up. "I'll be back."

 She left Kaiba at the table and went to a much quieter area. She looked at the number and narrowed her eyes. She didn't know whose number it was. "Hello?" Anzu nodded, as if they would see her. "This is she." She paused. "Oh, I'm sitting down." She lied. "Why?" Kaiba came in, and had her purse. He saw Anzu fidget and shake all over. He looked at her with worry and walked up to her. Anzu's cell phone fell from her hand, and Kaiba quickly caught both the phone and her.

 "Anzu! Anzu, what happened?" Kaiba was getting nervous and really concerned. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and she could stop shaking. She felt her knees give in. "Anzu…" He looked at the phone number at her cell phone, and recognized it as the hospital number. He looked at the brunette, who had tears falling from her eyes, but she was still. "Tell me what happened. Please!"

 He empty blue eyes looked into his. "Yugi…" She whispered. Kaiba's eyes widened a bit. He picked her up into his arms. He carried her to his limo. He laid her down on the chair. He told his driver to hurry it up towards the Domino Hospital. 'I hope nothing terrible happened to that boy, or else Anzu would be broken… forever.' He glanced at Anzu. She was there like a statue with a blank expression and widened empty eyes. His hand brushed some of the strands of hair that was on her face. "Don't worry Anzu, I'll stay with you." He didn't know that his hand was in hers. But he felt the girl's grip tightened.

~

 That eerie sound of beeping was echoing in her head. The lights were dim, as a resting small and frail body lay on the hospital bed. Tubes and wires were going crazy, and were somehow connected to the body and some machines. She felt all these emotions, swelling up against her chest. It was hard to breathe for her, and she felt her heart broken to millions of pieces. This was something worse than loosing the guy you love. No, it was seeing your son lying unconscious on the hospital bed that was worse. She saw the many stitches on his pale skin, and bruises surfacing visibly. Her eyes traced the bandages that were going around his head. A splotch of blood was going through those white bandages on his forehead.

 Shakily, she brought her hand up to the side of the bed. She reached out for that small hand that lay motionless. Her finger touched his pale skin, but she pulled back. She was afraid that if she touched the small body, he'd go away from her. Her shaking hand went back to her lap, and her head fell. She buried her face within her arms on the side of the bed. She cried hard, blaming herself for everything. "Yugi…" Her voice whispered in a teary voice. "I'm sorry…" She was choking back her sorrow, but it flowed out freely from her. She couldn't hold it. She promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of the boy. But she broke it, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Yugi…"

 Sadly he watched through the window. Kaiba was outside, giving the girl some space to stay with her son. The Doctor had a talk with Kaiba, somehow knowing that he was the boyfriend of the mother. Kaiba found out that there was a sever car crash, and many people were hurt in the process. Two pedestrians died, and five severely injured. There were four cars that collided together. Yami got some broken bones, but he wasn't as injured as Yugi was. Some drunk driver didn't see the red light, and crashed into Yami's car when they were in the middle of the streets. The car hit the backside, where Yugi was. Yami's car hit two other cars and hit the pedestrians. It was a terrible crash that ended in tonight's news reports.

 Kaiba contacted Anzu's mother for her, and she said she was coming over as quick as she can. He looked back at the dim room, and saw her sobbing on the bed. He lowered his head and walked towards the phone booth. He had to call his brother and tell him that he would be coming home late. He won't come home until Anzu rests. He knows how it would be, and he knew she wouldn't sleep until she sees Yugi wake up. But the doctor said, that the boy might not wake up in a matter of weeks, because he was still small, and he hit his head hard, even though he was in his car seat.

 "Where is he!?" called out a woman's voice. Kaiba looked up and saw a woman who looked almost just like Anzu. The woman was still in a nurse's uniform, knowing she was at work at the time he called her. She walked up to the desk. "Please tell me where I can find my grandson." She nearly yelled.

 "Please, Miss. I need you to calm down and tell me his name." The woman at the desk said.

 Kaiba walked up to the frantic woman. "Um, excuse me. Are you Mrs. Yumi Mazaki?" He asked her. The lady turned around and looked at the young man. "I'm Seto Kaiba, and…"

 The woman gasped. "Seto! My baby's boyfriend?" Kaiba lightly blushed a bit. She took his arms. "Oh, please tell me where he is." Kaiba nodded and led her to the door. She immediately opened the door and went in. Kaiba watched through the mirror at the scene before him. The mother rushed beside Anzu. The brunette looked up and was quickly embraced by her mother. She cried on her shoulder, as Mrs. Mazaki tried to calm her down while rubbing her back. After a while, Mrs. Mazaki released her daughter and looked at her grandson. Kaiba closed his eyes and walked towards the seating area.

~

Then

 _For some time now, she hasn't been feeling all too well. There were some dizzy spells during her dates, and when it was cold, she was feeling really hot. Yami got worried for her, and asked her to go to the doctors, but she said she was fine. But one day, she finally went, but on her own. Anzu got worried that she might be…and she became even more scared. She sat on the bed, waiting for her doctor to come back. Anzu put a hand on her abdomen. 'Some how… I can feel it. How? When? I can't remember…' She can hear her heart beating loudly in her ears. 'If it was Yami's…oh god! I-I can't tell him, not even my parents…' She then knocked on her head. 'Silly Anzu, you're jumping to conclusions. I'm not even sure if I'm…'_

_ The small girl jumped when the doors opened. Her Doctor, Ms. Mudou, came in. "Well Anzu, you seem really healthy, but there is something you should know." Anzu froze, knowing what it might be. "But I also need your parents to hear this as well."_

_ Anzu jumped off the bed. "No! You can't!"_

_ The doctor blinked. "But…you being a teenage parent is a big responsibility, Anzu. Your parents would understand, knowing them very well." Tears were somehow streaming down her face. "Anzu." The doctor's face softened. She led the girl back to the bed. "Look, I can't understand if you don't want me to tell, then I won't. But this is something you should let your parents help you on."_

_ "I'll tell my mother myself." She whispered. Ms. Mudou nodded. She looked up, "so, how old is it?" She asked. 'I'm so going to be dead…'_

_ The doctor smiled lightly. "It's four months old. And it's barely visible. By five to six months it will show. I'm surprise you didn't know up to now. You should have felt the symptoms a month ago."_

_ Anzu blushed. She confided to her doctor, and she was one of her friends. "I did, but I kinda ignored it." She said truthfully. Dr. Mudou shook her head, knowing Anzu very well. She knew her since she was a baby. She knew her as a very innocent girl, but never had she thought she would get pregnant at this age._

_ Yami noticed that she became distant for a while now. Whenever he would wrap his arms around her waist, she would fidget and move his arms around her shoulders. He didn't feel hurt, but he wondered if Anzu was starting to be uncomfortable. He became worried. They sat in the park, near the fountain. They had their little lunch, and it was sunny and bright, unlike yesterday where it rained hard. Spring was coming, but right now, they were experiencing April showers. He saw how Anzu was eating her sandwich. "Anzu… I have been wondering if anything is really going on… you're kind of acting… differently lately." He said worriedly._

_ Anzu froze. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong, Yami." She replied._

_Yami looked down. "Oh." Her fingers were on his chin, as she tilted his head back at her. She smiled softly and kissed him lightly on his lips. Yami opened his eyes and blinked a bit. "Nothing is wrong Yami, trust me." She whispered. But she knows that she was lying deep down in herself. And it pained her to lie to Yami. 'I can't be with him anymore… if he finds out about…' she unconsciously put a hand on her growing tummy. 'He'll be depressed his whole life… His dreams, they won't come true. He won't be able to go to college and he'll be forced to go to work. He won't get his dream job and everything would be ruined because of me.' She bit into her sandwich and stared up into the sky. 'We'll be married not just for love, but because of our child.' She shook her head. 'No I can't have that!'_

_ "Anzu." Yami's voice snapped her back to reality. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked worriedly._

_ She flashed a smile. "I am, I was just thinking of my parents… my mother doesn't seem happy these days." She lied, but she went on. "It's probably because of my 'father'." She really didn't like her father, and doesn't know why her mother would stay with him. Yami sighed and let it pass._

_~_

Now

 Mai gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She turned and looked at the white haired boy. "So then, the little boy in that car crash is Anzu's boy?" Mai put a hand on her mouth. "Poor Anzu… poor Yugi." She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's arm. "We should maybe… go visit them."

 Jou smiled a bit. " I think that's a great idea." Anzu's friends met Yugi and found out that the boy was her son. But they didn't know about her full story as some other's do. "It'll make lil' missy a bit on the bright side."

 "Plus." Shizuka nudged her friend, Ryou, on his side. "I bet our friend over here would want to see her." She winked at him, making the boy blush. He frowned and turned his head away.

 "Aw… don't make fun of Ryou." Mai said defensively. "He just feels bad that he was too late to get her." She pats the boy's back. Ryou glared at all of them.

 "Look, we'll just go visit Anzu, ok?" Ryou growled a bit. Their little jokes were getting to him, hard.

 Jou put an arm around him. "Don't worry man, we'll go see her and Yugi."

 "I wonder how Kaiba feels?" Shizuka put a finger on her chin. "He wasn't here in first period."

 Mai took her books out of her locker. "He probably stayed with Anzu the whole night." She replied. "I guess he slept in. But we'll also go and check on him later too."

 "Why?" Jou groaned.

 Mai and Shizuka glared. Jou sighed in defeat. And started to mumble. Ryou walked away from his friends, and walked towards his next class. His Buddy from Domino was probably waiting for him there. 'I think I'll bring Bakura with me as well.'

 "Hey there Anzu." The brunette looked up and saw her friends from school. Her face brightened a bit and she stood up. "Oh, it's ok." Mai said quickly. She walked over to the girl's side and let Anzu sit back down. Mai brought out a little bear from her bag. "This is for the little tyke. It's like a get well present for him." She smiled at the small girl. Anzu took it and thanked her quietly.

 Jou and Shizuka stood at the other side of the bed. Shizuka bent down and took the boy's hand. "He's so pale… Is he going to be ok?" She saw the bandage wrapped around the boy's head, covering one of his eyes. It was a clean one, but only a little blood spot was seen. "What happened to him?" She rubbed her thumb on the boy's small hand.

 Jou nudged her a bit. "So Anzu, did Ryou show up yet? He said he was going to pick up his nephew and come by here." He sat on a chair in the room.

 Anzu shook her head. "Isis and her nephew were here." She said in a small voice. They knew Isis, because she was Malik's sister. They were friends with him, before he went to college. There was a vase of flowers and two boxes wrapped like a present addressed to Yugi. Anzu hugged the bear Mai gave.

 Mai sat on another chair and sat beside the brunette. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Anzu liked Mai. She was really one of those close friends.

 "Fine, but a little scared…" She whispered.

 Jou leaned forwards from the chair. "Hey, don't worry about Yug. That boy is really strong, just like his mother."

 Shizuka nodded her head. "That boy wouldn't give up on you. He loves you dearly, and we all see that."

 Anzu smiled faintly at her friends. "Thanks guys."

 A nurse came in and they all looked up. "I'm sorry, but it's time for a check up on the little one." They all stood up. Anzu looked at her son's still body. She brushed back his bangs and kissed his nose. "I'll come back soon, ok?" She whispered to him. "Don't wake up until I come back." She wanted to be the first one that the boy sees once he wakes up. They all left the room.

 Jou, Mai and Shizuka looked at the brunette. "Well, I guess we better go." Jou said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Shizuka and Mai nodded.

 "Thank you for coming." She hugged them, and they left. Anzu sucked in some deep breaths and walked aimlessly in the hospital. She didn't know where she was going, but she ended up in front of a door room. She opened it, and saw the carbon copy of her son. Anzu's eyes softened and she walked in. She sat down on one of those chairs beside his bedside. "Hey." She said lightly.

 Yami's eyes opened slowly and he turned his head. "Hi… how's he doing?" He asked hoarsely. Yami wasn't as bad as Yugi is. But, Yami broke his leg and had some stitches and bruises. He also got a broken rib that nearly pierced his lung.

 Anzu's eyes glazed with tears. "I don't know… the nurse is checking on him right now." Her voice was cracking.

 Yami raised his hand, and brushed strands from her face, like he use to. "I'm sorry…" he sighed. "It's my fault."

 Anzu took his hand and shook her head. "No it's not. And I don't blame you for anything, Yami. It was an accident, and you didn't know that some drunk guy that died would do this." She unconsciously squeezed his hand. "I hope that bastard would burn in hell." She hissed, and tears fell from her eyes.

Yami chucked, but then coughed. "You're funny when you curse." Anzu made a face and shook her head. Yami laid back his head forward and closed his eyes. "My friends came by." Anzu looked up. "But not my old ones… they were surprised that I had a son… and with you." Anzu looked at the side tables and saw many flowers and some balloons. "They even bought some toys for Yugi, even though they haven't meet him." Anzu looked to the other side and saw the stuffed animals. "Can you bring that to him?"

 Anzu nodded. She noticed her hand was still holding his. She slowly let it go and she stood up. "I think I'll go now…" She took one doll and she looked back at Yami. "You should rest." She said before closing the door. She walked down the halls, and stopped. There in front of her was Ryou and Bakura. She smiled, seeing her best friend and Yugi's. She quickly walked up to them, and she hugged Ryou. The white haired boy blushed. Bakura looked up at them and rolled his eyes. "Ryou!"

 Ryou patted her back with his other free hand. The other was holding his nephew's hand. "It's ok. How is Yugi?" Ryou whispered.

 Anzu pushed back and looked up at him. She took a breath and rubbed her eyes. "Ok, I guess… but he hasn't woken up yet." She said sadly. She took Ryou's hand and led him into Yugi's room. The nurse wasn't there anymore. It seemed like they changed the IV and changed Yugi's bandages. A nurse came in. "Ms. Mazaki?" Anzu looked at her. Ryou and Bakura were beside her.

 "What is it?" she asked worriedly. She didn't even know she was holding her best friend's hand, and she squeezed it. "Is something wrong?"

 The nurse's face fell. "Well, we have fed him through a tube that is leading to his stomach. You know he needs his nutrients." The nurse looked at the little boy. "His condition seems to stay the same and that he doesn't show any sign of recovering yet." Anzu froze. Ryou felt her stiffen and her hand squeezed tightly on his hand. The Nurse took her arm and led her to a chair. "Sweety, the boy is somehow fighting his own battle inside. But we don't know what it is that's keeping him from waking up. All you have to do is keep faith that your little boy would wake up. His organs are all functioning well, but that blow on his head has made him go in a slight coma." She pat Anzu's hand sadly and left the room.

 Bakura looked at the bed, but he couldn't see Yugi in it. All he could see was the metal bars and some wires and tubes hanging from it. He turned his head to Yugi's mother, and saw she was about to cry. He was already out of Ryou's grasp. The little boy went up to Anzu. Even though he was still two, he somehow understood what was going on. He gave Anzu a blue bear. "Yugi be okay." He said. Anzu looked down at the boy, and smiled. "Me stay to be wit yoo, Miss Ansoo." He told her in his small voice.

 Ryou bent down behind Bakura and looked up at Anzu. "You're stronger than this, Anzu. And I bet Yugi wants to see you be strong for him. He needs your strength, if you have faith." Ryou saw Anzu's eyes beginning to fill with tears. "And I bet, he'll be really sad if you were too." Ryou brushed away a fallen tear from the girl's face.

 Bakura looked up at Anzu. "See Yugi, pewees?" Anzu couldn't help but smile at the small boy. She nodded. Ryou picked the boy up and set him down at the foot of Yugi's Bed. The boy sat cross-legged, stiff at the sight. He got scared at what he saw. His best friend being tangled up in these strings and some clothe wrapped all around him like he was a mummy. Bakura wanted to move up to him, but he stayed put. The boy remembered his mother and uncle talking to his grandpa when he was in the same place, sleeping like Yugi was. He bit his lip thinking what to say.

 "Yugi honey." Anzu's voice sounded in a delicate manner. Bakura blinked his eyes and watched intently. "Bakura is here. He wanted to see his best friend. Even Ryou is here." The brunette looked up at him. Ryou smiled at her.

 Ryou came closer to the bed. "Hey there champ. You'll get better soon, I know you will." He let his hand go over the boy's cold ones. "There are a lot of people waiting for you to wake up and see that bright big eyes of yours." Anzu wrapped her arms around his right arm, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Your mother is really worried, and so are your friends, Yugi. So get well soon, k?" Yugi's body still didn't move. Bakura just sat there, listening to what his uncle said.

 "He no wake up." Bakura said shakily. Tears were now falling from his peach colored skin. Anzu quickly bent down and picked the boy up into her arms. She wanted to hold her son like she was with Bakura. The boy cried, and she didn't know she was crying too. She stared at her son. "Why he sick?" Bakura choked through his cries at the crook of Anzu's neck.

 "Oh Bakura. He'll be ok. You'll play with him soon." She remembered Little Marik also crying when he saw Yugi. 'Yugi… all your friends really want you to wake up soon… your father and grandma too… I want you to wake up…' She buried her face in Bakura's mass of hair.

 The door opened, and the brunette stepped inside the room. She peeped in and saw him sleeping. She smiled softly and walked inside. She sat down beside him. "I found out your parents are on their way here, and will see you tomorrow." She whispered. She looked up at him. "Yami… I didn't know your father had leukemia."

 Yami groaned and shifted a bit. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Anzu there in his vision. "…When you were gone… we found out he had cancer…" He replied. Anzu took his hand. "… He was going to get a bone marrow transplant this Saturday… and I promised I was going to be there for him…"

 Anzu bent her head low. "I guess he cancelled it to wait for his son."

 Yami smiled. "But he shouldn't have done that…" he turned his head forward, staring at the white ceiling. "Stubborn as always… always thinking of others than his self…"

 "That's how you are too." Anzu giggled.

 Yami sighed gradually. "So… how's he doing? Yugi?" he said through the small silence.

 She leaned down on the bed, and crossed her arms on it. She laid her head down in her arms. "I heard… that nothing has ever changed in his condition…" She buried her face in her arms. "I don't know what to do anymore, Yami… What if he…"

 "No, he won't." Yami sat up with a bit of struggle. Anzu looked up at him. She stood up, putting her hands on his back and chest to help him. "Anzu, he's not a quitter, and you aren't either. Don't give up on our son, Anzu." He looked down on his lap.

 Anzu gave him a worried look. "You shouldn't sit up yet… the doctor said the surgery…"

 Yami took her hand from his chest and held it closely to his heart. "Listen to me Anzu." He interrupted her. "Just have faith, ok? I never gave up on it, ever since I can remember. So, don't loose all hope for Yugi. He's strong, just like you." He looked into her eyes. Anzu felt like she was in trance.  "I never gave up faith on you either." He whispered softly. Anzu closed her eyes. Their lips touched, and that feeling long before came to resurface.

 Tears fell from her eyes. 'Why?' She parted from him and didn't look back at him. Flashes of her current boyfriend and memories of what he said came into her mind. She shook her head. 'No…' She pulled back and stood back from his bed. Yami blinked his eyes and was shocked himself. "I'm… I'm sorry…" He whispered. Anzu shook her head and kept a hand close to her pounding heart. 'It's not the same…' her mind raced.

 "Yami…" She whispered. "You still… love me don't you?" she still didn't dare look at him.

 He turned his head away. "…I…" He bent his head and stared at his lap. "… I always did…" He whispered back. "And I've never stopped…" He sighed out shakily. "I'm sorry…"

 Anzu sat back down at the chair. But her head didn't lift up for him to see. "No, Yami. I am." It was silent between them, but the beeping form the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. "I do love you Yami… but not like how I did before…" Anzu said after a while. "I found someone… And I think I love him…" she looked up and touched Yami's hand. He didn't react to it. "But who I love the most, is the most precious thing to me…" Yami looked up at her. "Yugi… he means everything to me. And if…" Yami was about to say something, but she put her finger on his lips. "If he did die… I'll die too… everything means nothing with out him… and I can't live with out the boy. He's my life, Yami. And he's the one that truly matters to me in this world." She pulled away her hand. "I do have faith, Yami. And I'll keep on praying and hoping that he'll get better and wake up." Anzu stood up. "Now lay back, and try to rest some more." He nodded and she helped him to his bed. "I know how much you want to see Yugi, but you need to get better as well."

 Anzu took her purse and brush his bangs form his face. She smiled sweetly, before Yami closed his eyes. She left his room and closed the lights. She walked down the empty halls, returning back to her son. 'I confessed… I confessed to Yami that I don't love him anymore.' She smiled slightly. 'I think I do love him…' She jerked her head up when she heard nurses run by. She wondered what the commotion is all about. There was a beeping, like some emergency. Anzu's eyes widened as she saw those nurses run into Yugi's room. Her heart skipped a beat, and she unconsciously ran to the room. A nurse kept her from going in, but Anzu was forcing her self inside. "I have to see him! He's my son!" She frantically yelled. But they won't let her in. She heard the heart monitor go flat, and Anzu was starting to scream on top of her lungs. "YUGI! YUGI!!!!! MY BABY!!!!" she watched through the window, as a nurse was trying to revive his heart. She saw the motion of Yugi's body pump up, once one nurse said clear. "NO!!!"

 Gentle arms took Anzu from her waist. She looked up and saw Kaiba. She turned around and clung on to him, crying hard on his shirt. Kaiba moved her away from the room, so the doctors can go through. The words 'clear' echoed in the halls, and the flat sound of the heart monitor rang through her ears. Kaiba was trying to calm her down. He rubbed her back, and tried to soothe her, telling her everything will be all right. But she repeatedly cried for Yugi. 'Not Yugi, don't take him away from me… please.' She prayed in her mind.

~

Mika: O.O

Raine: O.O Whoa… some deep stuff you got here.

Mika: I didn't know I could write this kind of stuff… ^-^ I think I like this chapter.

Raine: But! Yugi is going to die! How can you be so cruel!

Mika: It's all part of my evil plan… Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!!

Raine: Anyways… the votes of who Anzu will end up with is still on… I know who's going to win! ^-^

Mika: . Don't you dare…

Raine: Oh, and Mika is so shocked that she got 150 reviews… she thanks you!

Mika: I have to apologize that I didn't update sooner. I went to visit my lovely family for the summer back in Texas. ^.^ Their computer was broken, and I left my half finished fic at my cousin's comp… so I had to start over with the chapter once the computer went back running. Took me a long time to do this one.

Raine: yeah… so please R&R!!!! Review so Yugi can LIVE!!!!!

Mika: -__-; I need a better yami…


	11. NOT UPDATE! AUTHOR'S NOTELAST CHANCE TO ...

Mika: OMG! I'm soooooooooo sorry! This isn't a chapter, but just something to tell you I'm alive. My files got deleted, and my CD with the fic was left at my cousin's house back in Cali. I finally got a new computer of my own. I'm here to stay with my parents in Texas. YES! Anyways… I'm trying to see if my cousin can send the CD, but I'm kinda making a back up chapter just incase I don't get it. I'm still in the process of taking summer class. Yeah what a drag, but my mother put me to it. I promise you that I will put up the chapter before the end of July.

Okay, here's the deal. I'll be posting my last chapter and end it, with an epilogue. The end result might make you all mad at me. It's already planed out, if a certain couple got voted. I have alternate endings in my head. Ha. Ha. Ha. This is your last chance to vote, because I'll be posting the last chapter with the epilogue. So hurry and vote right in. The couples that got most votes are between: Seto&Anzu, or Ryou&Anzu… your choice. Yami was a great idea to have him back, but not much people voted for him. Malik got left out, so it's just down to Seto or Ryou. And, if you voted to a certain guy, then please suggest how the other guy would end up. You know, like… (example) Yami ended with Anzu, and Malik somehow found another girl… ha ha ha. Get it? Okay.

Sorry for the long waited chapter. It's been over a century, and I left you. I'll also continue with my other fics. . JA!


	12. X

* * *

Something Precious

Raine: Everyone is so mad at you! You haven't updated for a freakin' long time! And you left Yugi hanging at the end of a tread! . You are so crule!

Mika: I'm sorry! You don't have to be so mean to me. At least I updated! I'm not dead out there!!!! Oh! And thank you for reviewing! I love you guys! I got above 200, I'm so happy. Never believed that I would get that much. T-T

Raine: You may love them, but they will hate you in the end.

Mika: T-T What do you mean!? I updated and I'm continuing. But this is the last chapter of the story. Hee hee… my 10 chapter limit. Ha ha ha.

Raine: Hey I'm just warning them that in the end someone will eventually die…

Mika: O.O knocks her yami out . You Meany!!!

[Chapter 10]

* * *

Then

_She was so nervous. Anzu and Yami were to meet at the docks because the girl had something important to tell him. But it's not going to be something that no one will think about. It's already been a month, and her stomach was already showing a bit. Anzu remembered that a few weeks ago her mother found out. She was pretty upset, but she told her only daughter that she'd help her out. But the only thing she'll be doing on her own was to somehow tell her father and her boyfriend. Anzu would never tell her father, but she didn't want to tell Yami either. 'All his dreams are all going down because of my stupid mistake. He'd have to drop out of high school and find a job. He'd never go to college, and I'll make his life miserable…' The brunette closed her eyes tightly. 'We're going to end up like my parents… always fighting over money.' She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. 'Mama did say she was able to go back to college when I stayed at my grandma's house when she and her husband were separated.' Anzu didn't like to acknowledge her own father._

_ The brunette turned her head when she heard a car park. She smiled slightly. 'I won't let him know… I have to… leave him.' She stood up when she saw yami come out of his car and was walking on the docks towards her. Anzu smiled and kissed the boy on his cheek. "What's the matter, Anzu? You wanted to talk…" Yami seemed a bit worried._

_ Anzu drew in a deep breath and was a bit hesitant. "Yami… my mother… she's making me…" She bit her lip, and stiffened under Yami's touch. He had his hand on her waist. Anzu took that hand and looked up at him. 'Why is it so hard to look into his eyes? Is it because I know I'm lying to him? But then he'll… see right through me.' Anzu bent her head down and tightly closed her eyes. "Yami… I have to move with my grandma. She's really sick, and my mother can't take some time off to be with her. So she's making me go." Her voice was soft._

_ "For how long?" He asked._

_ She looked up at him and tears were now brimming in her eyes. 'Why am I crying?' She squeezed his hand. "I don't know…" She whispered almost inaudible._

_ The boy looked down. "Oh… but we'll still stay in contact… right?" He looked back up with hopeful eyes._

_ "I don't know…" She replied. Tears were falling from her pale face, and Yami embraced her. He combed his fingers through her silky hair, hushing her from her cries. 'I'm sorry Yami…' She repeated over in her head._

* * *

Now

Dark clouds covered the once blue sky. She stared out the window, watching as the raindrops started to come in. She still couldn't recover from the shock of last night. She couldn't sleep… and it worried her dear boyfriend greatly. He offered for her to stay at his mansion, since it was closer, but she refuses to leave her son's side. This morning Yami's parents came, and they visited their son and grandson. Anzu loved Yami's parents. They served as her second set of parents. The girl's mother was here, after hearing of what happened last night. Right now, Yumi was getting some food and coffee for them both. Yugi nearly made it, hanging on to a thread.

Her thumb grazed over the small boy's soft hand. She looked down to see the boy still sleeping peacefully, even thought she felt he was suffering inside. 'Yugi…' her mind whispered. There was a knock before someone popped their head in. The brunette looked over her shoulder and saw her white haired friend. She smiled softly. "Hey!" He whispered and waved lightly. Anzu smiled gently at him. "Thought I'd come by this morning before school." He said. He walked in and stood at the other side of the bed. "So… how are things?" He asked lightly.

She looked up at him. 'Always trying to lighten the mood…' "Well… the father's parents came by to visit their grandson. My mother went down to the cafeteria. What's new with you?"

Ryou smiled widely. 'At least I got her to not worry over things.' He thought to himself. "Well… the English teacher fell off his chair yesterday. It was kind of funny. So probably today he won't come in… I think I didn't tell you that…" Then he put a finger on his chin.

Anzu giggled. And Ryou looked up at her. He was a bit surprise to her laughing again. After awhile, he was sitting down in a chair and they both watch the boy. "Ryou?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…" the brunette whispered. Ryou looked up at her in question. "You're such a good friend to me. I've never met anyone as kind and caring as you have." Her voice cracked and tears were now falling down her face. Ryou rushed to her side, kneeling in front of her. He brushed the brown strands falling to her face. She fell into his arms and cried on his shoulder.

"It's ok Anzu… I'll be here for you." Ryou whispered. 'Always…' He ignored the faint blushing crawling up his cheeks.

-

Yumi sat down on a chair and placed the food and coffee on the food table. "What's that boy's name again?"

"Who Ryou?" Anzu questioned.

Yumi smiled widely. "Yes him… He's really kind. I like him." She watched as he daughter blush in a bit of embarrassment.

"Mom… I have a boyfriend." She said sternly.

Her mother laughed. "Oh I know… that young man who owns that company you work in. He's such a handsome young man. I like him too. You're not after him because of his money, now are you?"

"What!? No way!" Anzu nearly shrieked.

Her mother laughed out loud. "Oh sweetie. I know you won't. I was only joking around. But I do prefer that other young man… the one you're dating is so…" The mother was shaking her head to get the words out. "… Let's say… preserved. He has the mysterious aura. Makes him seem like he's a privet assassin." Yumi laughed loudly again.

Anzu glared. "Mother…" She growled.

"You know I'm joking." She put her hands up in defense. It was quiet again, and Anzu and Yumi were staring at the sleeping boy. "I predict you'll end up with that Ryan guy."

"It's Ryou! Mom, please stop it!" She said in a bit of annoyance. The mother giggled lightly. Then the thought went to her head and she blushed lightly. 'Damnit!' Her mind cursed.

Yumi giggled. "I'm joking… but I think I like that CEO better. I think he'll be a really great father to Yugi, if he opens up more." Then Yumi clasped her hands together as she gasped. "Oh! And you'll have such a perfect wedding!" She started to have starry eyes. Anzu blushed madly, trying to block out the little stories her mother was saying. 'Mom…' She grumbled in her mind.

"Mmmm…" Anzu and Yumi's eyes widen in shock they looked down at the boy to see him stirring. Anzu took hold of the boy's hand. 'Yugi!!!' she could feel her heart racing. "…Mommy…" The boy moaned lightly, in his tiny voice. Tears started to form in the girl's eyes. She hasn't heard his voice for a long time, and hearing it made her heart race. But it sounded so weak and frail. "…Mommy…" The boy's tiny fingers gripped tightly, but not really tight, around Anzu's middle and pointer finger.

The girl leaned over, and started to brush some of the boy's hair. "Mommy's here, sweetie." Anzu said softly. "Mommy's here!" A few teardrops fell on the white fabric.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, but it looked to be dazed. "…Mommy… Me… Me no see yoo…" The boy said in fear. Anzu's heart froze, she didn't move. Yumi quickly stood up and rushed out of the room. "Me… skawrd!" he started to heave a bit, like he was crying. The boy's eyes closed back shut, trying to fight back his threatening tears.

Anzu shook her head. "No! No! It's ok, Yugi. Don't be. I'm right here. It'll be alright…" She bit her lip. She kept a tight hold on the boy's hand, not too tight, but securely.

Yumi came back in with the doctor. "Something is wrong, Doctor." She said. "My grandson… he said he can't see!" Anzu looked up at her and the doctor went near the boy. Anzu didn't release the boy's hand.

"Yugi dear. Can you open your eyes for me?" The doctor said smoothly. Anzu saw, as her son was really scared. He was a bit hesitant and his lids slowly fluttered open. The doctor brought out a tiny flashlight and shined it upon his amethyst eyes. She frowned a bit. She stood up and mentioned for Yumi to follow. Anzu watched in fear and worry as the two converses.

"Mommy?" the boy's tiny voice called.

Anzu leaned over and hushed him softly. "I'm still her sweetie. I'll always be here." Suddenly she felt her chest start to burn, and her mind was spinning. 'No! Please don't let there be anything wrong with him. Please!' Anzu started to rock back and forward in her chair, keeping her hold on her son's hand. 'I don't want to loose him. I don't want my world to crash just because he left me. No! I want him to stay with me. I want to watch him grow up to be a fine young man. I want him to…' She soon realized that she was being selfish. She opened her eyes and stared at her son. His pale skin was regaining its color back. 'I may be selfish… but I'd do anything to keep my baby alive and healthy.' Anzu soon found herself humming a soothing tune, and she heard the soft breathing coming form her son. She let her hand brush the messy strands of hair, sticking out form the bandages wrapped around the boy's head. The boy was soon beginning to fall back asleep, with the soft melody his mother sang. "Don't worry sweetie. Mommy will always be here. Just rest some more, and then tomorrow…" He voice trailed off, and tears were already falling form her sapphire eyes. She sniffed and then opened her mouth to speak again. "Tomorrow… we'll play at the park, finish your puzzle grandma gave you, and you can visit your daddy's parents. We can do anything you want." Her voice faded away, and she let her head fall on to the cushion of the bed.

"Honey," The brunette shot her head up from the bed and turned to look at her mother. Yumi bit her lip and placed a shoulder on her daughter's shoulder. "It's about Yugi." She said gently. Anzu froze. "The doctor said…" Yumi took the nearest chair and dragged it next to her daughter. "She told me, that the accident might have damaged the left side of his eye." She explained. Anzu just kept of staring at her sleeping son. "She said for about three week, his vision would be kind of darken. But he is not blind." She took Anzu's hand, and held it dearly. "After a while, he'll get his vision back, but he'll have difficulties with his left eye. The doctor said that she has noted this before, but she wasn't quiet sure." Yumi squeezed her daughter's hand. "Don't fret Anzu, your son will be fine." She smiled shakily.

Anzu turned her head with falling tears. "Oh mom!" The brunette fell into her mother's arms, and she was embraced with her mother's protectiveness. Anzu felt joy wash through her, but she still can't get that feeling of remorse in her heart. 'He may not be fully well, but at least Yugi will stay with me.' She smiled softly, and cried with joy in her mother's arms. "Thank you." She silently prayed.

* * *

Then

_Anzu looked down at her round belly. She can now feel the life moving with in her. She placed her small hand on the lump and started to rub it. It was a habit she was getting for being… pregnant. She picked up other things as well. Her mother said it was natural, and she told the brunette many stories of how she was pregnant. Anzu smiled widely. 'I wonder what I'm going to name it. What if it's a girl? Ami is nice, or probably Yuna. I like names that are short and simple. Don't want it to have a long one.' She wrinkled her nose. "But what if you're a boy? What can I name you?" Anzu walked over to the window and stared out of the summer day._

_ Anzu was now nine months pregnant, and she was really scared of that time to come. School already started, and she wasn't worried. She's been getting her homework from the principal of the school. She lived about three houses across from hers. The lady was a good friend that grew up with her mother. Anzu's father found out about her little secret about a month ago, and was really upset of his own daughter. Anzu didn't care, and knew how he would react. But she was really angry that he was going to kick her out when the child is born. Her cousin, Megumi, that's attending college, insisted to let the brunette live with her, until Anzu decided to move out. Her cousin found out about her pregnancy when she visited for the summer. Almost all her close relatives knew about the brunette being pregnant, but they don't find it as a surprise. 'As they say, like mother, like daughter.' She frowned._

_ The past months weren't really a kind of joy ride for the young teen. She's been through many kinds of mood swings, and cravings for bizarre things. It was really driving the teen crazy, but her mother was always there to help her out. "Hey there, Honey. What are you up to today?" The brunette turned her head to see he mother peering form the kitchen._

_ Anzu shook her head. "Nothing really. Just feel lazy, taking it easy, since it's almost time." Anzu sighed out loud. "I'm so bored! I want to go out, but I can't. It's like I'm a wanted criminal."_

_ "You're just scared that Yami would see you. I told you, you should have told him from the start, Anzu. Then it would make things easier for you." Yumi headed back inside the kitchen._

_ "But you don't understand, mother…I just can't…" The brunette lowered her head, and stared at her belly. "I don't love him anymore…" she whispered. Anzu did keep in contact with the boy, but she could never have that feel she would usually get with him. Things have become different to her with Yami. The boy is still in love with her, and she can tell. But slowly, Anzu lessened the calls._

_ "What was that Honey?" Her mother called out._

_ Anzu shook her head. "Nothing. I just don't want him… too involved with this situation. It's my entire fault, and I'm the one responsible." She stood up and gently wrapped her arms around her stomach._

_ The mother came out of the kitchen with a hand cloth in her hands. "Sweetie, having a child on your own is really hard. Sure you have our family to support you, but one day, your child will need a father."_

_ Anzu pouted and turned away. "I didn't." She sneered._

_ Yumi sighed and shook her head. "You'll have to tell him one day, because you'll have that guilt in your heart forever hanging within you." She said solemnly. Anzu shrugged her shoulders. All of a sudden, she felt like something popped within her. Between her legs it felt moist, and she began to panic. Her mother saw her expression and immediately began to worry. "Honey, what's wrong?"_

_ "Mom, I think… now's the time we head to the…" Anzu didn't finished her sentence, and her mother instantly ran off to gather her things and helped her daughter to her car._

_- _

_She was so tired, she couldn't even move. Giving birth was the hardest task of her life. She tried to picture things that would compare to this, but the pain was clouding all around her. Anzu was in labor for hours, and all she can do was do those breathing exercises she was thought at the La Ma's classes. Baring new life for the new world was the most exciting thing to her. She was waiting for nine months for this child to be born, actually five. She hasn't known that she was pregnant. Anzu was glad her mother was there beside her, holding her hand and telling her calming things to her. She had to push that child out, for it to be welcomed into the light. She couldn't give up now. Her child was counting on her. She hoped to be the perfect mother to this baby. Many random thought kept popping into her head, to block the immense pain coursing through her whole body. "C'mon honey, it's almost there!" Her mother squealed in excitement._

_ Anzu gave it her all, and did what her mother and doctor commanded. She held her breath and tightly closed her hand. She could feel her mother's hand squeeze back. Then the sudden cries broke through in the room. Anzu fell back on her bed, and she could her the tiny sobs singing into her ears. "Oh my gosh, Anzu! He's beautiful!"_

_ The brunette opened her eyes, and saw the tiny thing covered in sheets and towels, but still moist with blood all over. 'It's… it's a boy!' her mind whispered. Yumi carefully took the crying baby, and walked over to the rightful new mother. Anzu reached her arms out and had the child in her delicate embrace. "Mom… he's so small…" she whispered softly. The baby was squirming around, crying at the coldness. Anzu started to rock it gently, and tried to calm the baby down. "It's ok now. Your mommy is here to love you always." She smiled warmly. "You're my child. You're my own son." Her eyes started to droop a little. Fatigue was clouding her vision, but she kept her eyes open, staring at the baby. "You're my little angel… Yugi Masaki." She whispered. The baby was quiet, and his eyes were opened up at hers. It was a bright amethyst color, and all Anzu could do was smile down at him. 'He's going to look like Yami, I know it… but no matter who his father is, I'll love him no matter what. Yugi…'_

* * *

Now

Anzu was glad that Yugi was awake, but the problem was the child wouldn't see anything for at least almost a month. Anzu talked with Seto, saying that she might not make it to work, because she wanted to stay by her son. He'd understand either way and let her take an extended vacation. With school, she'd have Seto help her out or Ryou, who ever is available and be able to give her, her homework. Yami came and visited right when he heard news of his son's recovery. 'Oh Yami…' her mind whispered. Anzu blinked her eyes and looked up at her son, sitting on the hospital bed. He was carefully eating his pudding on his own. Anzu bit her lip and went to help him. "Oh no, sweetie!" she placed her hand on the boy's right one, and guided it. The spoon got to his mouth and the boy ate the chocolate pudding. "It's ok sweetie. You'll get use to it. But it's only temporary if everything's dark."

"Buh, me wanna see yoo mommy! Me skawrd!" Anzu could feel the boy start to shake.

Anzu shook her head, and frowned. "No! It's ok Yugi. Everything will be fine, I promise!" But inside she thought differently. She picked up the pudding and spoon and placed it on the table beside the bed. Then she embraced the boy and started to rock him back and forward. "Don't be scared. Mommy is going to stay beside you ok?"

There was a knock and Anzu looked up to see the doctor. "It's time for Yugi to take his medicine and his liquid food. Then after he has to rest." Anzu stood up and nodded, but kept her hand with Yugi's. The little boy can't eat solid foods yet, because his stomach won't be use to it after a week of taking the liquid foods. Se knew that the boy disliked the taste of the medicine. She almost giggled when she saw that same face the boy made when he takes medicine. After a few minutes, the boy went to sleep. Anzu kissed the boy's forehead and left the room. Yumi told her that she'd be checking with the other nurses on the floor if her daughter ate and was taking care of herself. She walked over to the cafeteria. "Anzu!" the brunette turned around to see her best friend not too far from her. She smiled warmly. "Ryou! Came to visit?" She asked.

The white haired boy nodded. "Yeah, and also check up on you as well. Oh and I brought you your assignment for your Government class."

Anzu scowled. "I hate that class. It's so boring."

"And yet, you get straight A's." Anzu stuck her tongue and Ryou chuckled.

The brunette looked up at him. "Want to have coffee with me?" She asked.

The boy flushed faintly, but the girl didn't notice. He nodded. "Sure."

-

They sat at one table, all the way near the wall. There weren't much people there. Ryou was telling Anzu of the events she was missing out at school. Jou and Mai are still their normal happy selves. They'd argue here and there, but now their make out sessions are becoming constant, and in public. Anzu made a face and laughed. Shizuka is still going after Honda, even though he's in a happy relationship with his current girlfriend Miho. No one notices it, but Ryou somehow does. And he also found out that their friend Otogi has a little crush on Shizuka. Anzu laughed her head off hearing this, but she didn't find it a surprise. She knew that Otogi had a crush on almost every girl in school. Ryou also told her about the Harte-Domino buddy thing. Things went well, and Ryou was glad that his 'buddy' was gone. Anzu didn't hear about Seto, because her boyfriend's stories are always different than how the others portray him. But she knew him either way, and always knows that he was a cold person, but that's how every one sees him.

"Oh." Anzu said out of nowhere. Ryou looked up from his coffee ad gave her a questioning look. "I remembered telling you about my story, but I didn't finish." She said softly.

Ryou raised a brow. He waved his hand. "No it's ok. You don't have to tell me." But really he wanted to know.

Anzu shook her head. "I have to finish what I started. Last time I got interrupted. Plus… you're my best friend, and I trust you." She said in a gentle tone. Anzu bowed her head, blushing madly, and she didn't know why. Ryou leaned on his arms, ready to listen to her. "Well… you do know that Yami is the father." She said carefully. Ryou nodded slowly. "Yeah well… I felt like I was starting to get distant with him, and my love for him was fading. I don't know why, but it just was. I found out I was pregnant for three months, which was quite a shock, really. I never told Yami, and my mother found out. I knew that Yami had to be the father, because he's the only guy I've came close in contact with. Then after months, I had to lie to him, to get away from him on seeing me.

"I told him that I was going to stay with my grandma, because she was really sick and alone at her home. My mother couldn't go, because she was busy at the hospital, and she made me go. The day I told him, Yami promised me that we'd still be together, forever." Anzu looked down and chuckled.

"What happened? If you never told him about Yugi, how did he know about him after?" Ryou asked in a low tone. There were some staff members going into their brake.

Anzu picked up her paper cup filled with coffee and lifted it up. "After Yugi was born, I started to go back to school. I found myself a job, and my mother would watch him during the daytime. Yami was so glad to see me. We hung out the rest of the day, until he took me home…"

* * *

Then

_They were holding hands, and the brunette felt a bit uncomfortable. Yami was rambling on as they walk about what happened during her absence. He also told her about his summers, and how he missed her this whole time. Yami wasn't that upset that they didn't keep in contact at their usual time, but at least they got to hear each other from time to time. As they got nearer to her house, Anzu was getting this sick feeling in her stomach. 'Oh no! What if… he's going to find out!' she bit her lip. She slipped her hand from the boy's and ran up her porch steps. Yami gave her a questioning look, and followed her up the steps. She rummaged through her bag to find her keys, but she remembered that she left it in her room. "Forget your keys again?" He questioned. He chuckled at Anzu's forgetful persona. The boy pushed on the doorbell, and heard the chiming in the house._

_ Yumi opened the door, and Anzu went pale. In the woman's arms was her son. "Anzu, you're home. You forgot you…" She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the familiar boy standing beside her. "Yami!" She said in surprise._

_ The boy smiled widely at her. "Afternoon, Ms, Masaki." The boy looked at the child in the woman's arms. "Oh, who do we have here?" The tiny boy stared at Yami with his big amethyst eyes. He blinked back at the boy in confusion. Anzu felt herself panicking all over. "He…he…"_

_ Yumi's eyes were wide as well. "Oh my…" She replied in a soft tone._

* * *

Anzu

I remembered how hard it was to tell Yami about our child. It took a few hour for him to take it all in. I felt guilty about hiding it inside and out. I told him the reason why I didn't want to tell him. But he just stayed quiet the whole time. It got me so nervous, and I was starting to wonder what he thought about everything. He got up and left, not saying anything but a goodbye to me. I watched him walk out of the yard towards his house next door. For days he's been ignoring me, even as I returned to school. His friends don't notice me either. Everyone did, except my torturing friends. Then one day…

* * *

Then__

_ Yugi was only six months old, and was starting to try so hard to walk. He'd make sounds, and the closes to a word he's ever said was 'Ma.' Anzu was now living with her cousins in their apartment. Her 'father' kicked her out when he came back from his trip and saw that Yugi was already born. Anzu was crouching on the floor with her arms opened wide. Megumi and her sister where on the sidelines, filming the whole scene with a camera. "Come on Yugi! You can do it! Come to mommy!" Anzu called out to her tiny child._

_ "Aw, look at him! I love his cute chubby face!" Squealed Megumi. She took the camera out of Hiromi's hands. "Lookie here Yugi!" She cooed. Yugi turned his face to the one who called him and titled his head a bit. Megumi squealed and made a close up. Hiromi giggled and picked up the little boy. "Can't believe he looks nothing like you Anzu… But his eyes does shine a bit of blue." The girl stared straight into the boy's eyes. Yugi titled his head with curiosity._

_ "I don't care." Anzu said softly. She watched as her cousins start to play with the boy. Teasing him and making funny faces. Anzu giggled at this._

_-_

_ She went to school, like it was a normal day… but something was kind of odd. Anzu made her way through the crowd like she was a normal nobody again. Then when she got to her locker, there was someone she least expected to wait for her there. She raised a brow and neared him. "Yami?" She titled her head in question._

_ The boy looked up at her, and he started to look nervous. "Hey, Anzu…" He bit his lip. "Can I… I mean can we meet up after school? I'll walk you home…" He asked. Anzu blinked her eyes and just nodded. Yami smiled and then walked away to his first class. It was a new school year, and this time, Anzu didn't have the same classes as he does, except for three of them. Things were just slowly easing back to the normalcy Anzu was use to before she was with Yami. 'A lot can happen in just a few years…' She thought._

_ The whole day passed by, and Anzu was starting to get fidgety about meeting up with Yami. She couldn't get this weird feeling out that was turning in her stomach. 'What does he want? He never did speak to me since that last time he came over and he found out about Yugi.' She bit her lip and gazed at the clock in her English class. 'I thought that him finding out about Yugi would make him hate me again? Something is up…Er… What else do you want Mutou?' She thought. Then the bell rang. She took her time in putting her things in her bag, and she walked through the halls, out the doors of the school building. She saw Yami waiting for her under one of the trees. As she neared him, Yami waved good-bye to his friends, and he looked up at her. He gave a weak smile, and they both started to walk towards their homes. It was getting irritating. The awkward silence was making Anzu nervous. She sighed out loud, and turned to Yami. "So? You wanted to talk?" She asked._

_ Yami walked besides her, not looking up to her. His head was bent low. "It's about… our son." Anzu closed her eyes. "Anzu… I am mad that you didn't tell me about him, but… I want to do something. I want to take care of him also. He is my son too."_

_ The brunette blinked her eyes open and frowned. "Yami… I told you." She said in a stern voice. "I can take care of him by myself. And…" She started chewing at the side of her cheek. "I don't… love you anymore…" She said barely inaudible._

_ She glances at the boy beside her, and saw the saddened expression through his clear violet eyes. "I… know that… but I want…him to not think that he has… no father." She heard his voice starting to waver. Anzu started to feel her chest paining. 'He's… crying?'_

_ "Yami… you can see him… if you want." She said softly. She looked at him, and saw him smile faintly._

* * *

Anzu

Yami would be there as Yugi grew up. Yugi knows of his father, but sometimes question why we didn't live together like other children. He is very young, but really smart. His parents then found out, and they were asking for us to marry. I didn't want to because I wasn't in love with him anymore, as what I told Yami many times. And he understood. He even started to date this nice girl who was also like an honor role girl. So I lied and said she was some slut cheerleader. I was a bit jealous, and back then before I saw him again, I was trying to forget him. Yami is actually a good guy, and I was in love with him. That feeling before was really great, but faded as time past, and he was very… I don't know… possessive? Like I said, I worked at this office, and was the assistant to the manager. She liked me because of my good grades and all. She then offered to promote me to the bigger company that as a partner in their business. I took that opportunity to get away from Yami as far as possible. That night… before I left will always be in my mind. The pain I suddenly felt, as old feelings were starting to swell inside of me. Also the pain that I saw in Yami's eyes that hunts me sometimes as I sleep. But they went away after I met Seto…

* * *

Then

_It was dark in the quiet room. They didn't make a sound as they just stood there, watching. The moon shined through the windows, basking its light upon a fragile and precious thing. Yami neared Yugi's small bed and carried him gently in his arms. The boy was asleep, and he didn't wake him up. Anzu watched him rock his arms. She told Yami that they were moving away, but not specifically where. She looked into Yami's eyes and saw the gentleness in them, as he was cradling his son. She knew Yami was in pain, now that he's losing the two people he loves dearly. Tears were forcing its way out of her eyes. She bit her lip from trying to hold back a feeling that wanted to escape. She didn't know weather she is angry, sad or happy. 'Why am I crying? Is it because I don't want Yugi to be away from Yami? Why?'_

_ A soft tune was hummed out from Yami. Anzu couldn't hold it. She was loosing it, and she didn't know why. Tears fell at the sweet and low song. She was watching the tender moment of Father and son. She felt her voice vibrating, singing with him. Yami turned to face her. He saw her crying. He moved a hand towards her face to wipe away the tears. Anzu flinched back, shaking her head. "I'm sorry…" She whispered while shaking._

_ He just kept his hand upon her face. "Why?" He asked softly. Anzu knew that he was going to cry too._

_ She turned away and stared at the soft covers beside her. "You must… forget about me… us and live on." She looked up at him, tears falling freely from the sides of her pale face. "You have dreams to fulfill, and you still can."_

_ Yami shook his head and embraced her with his free arm. "What are you talking about? Don't you have dreams as well? I…want you to stay Anzu… please."_

_ She took his hand and squeezed it. She was crying hard, and she kept shaking her head. "I can't stay." She sobbed. "I can take care of him on my own. You don't have to be part of this. You're still young, and you have many dreams ahead for you. This is not the ideal family you wanted. This happened all too soon. This wasn't what you wanted." She shook her head to rid the tears that couldn't stop running. "Forget… that we even met at all. All those memories…were just nothing for you." He shook his head, not wanting to listen to this. A tear was forming within his eyes. She held on to his face, their foreheads touching. "You have to." She whispered. "You have to."_

* * *

Now

She stared through the glass, watching her son resting peacefully in the bed. She stared at the rising and falling of his small chest. His closed eyes were slightly twitching, as if he was in dream. Yugi may not see temporarily, but he will be coming home today. Both she and Yugi were excited to leave, especially Anzu. It's been a long time since she has been in her tiny apartment. Ryou, Yumi, and all her other friends came by yesterday. Yugi was happy to heard their voices, and smile at every comment they would make. He was still shy, but he would answer in his tiny voice. Yami was able to leave yesterday night. He was better, except he had to be in crutches for a few months. Anzu was waiting for her son to wake up. The girl couldn't sleep that much, so she stayed up since four in the morning.

Two strong, but gentle arms encircled around the waist. Anzu smiled, and melted into them. She leaned back her head, and closed her eyes. She suddenly didn't feel the effects of the seven cups of coffee she drank this morning. "Seto…" She whispered.

The man leaned his head down, and brushed his lips over her head. "How are you?" He asked, in a soft whisper.

"We get to come home today." She said excitedly. She wrapped her arms with Kaiba's, and they were holding each other's hands.

She felt a smile form on her head. She smiled too, knowing the man rarely smiles… when there are people around. "When you do… would you rest at your house as well?" She could hear a small tint of worry in his tone. "You've barely slept much, and I want you all rested up when you come back to school and work."

She squeezed his hands, and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I know." She whispered. She closed her eyes, and she stayed in his arms, listening to the silence of the hospital. "Thank you Seto." She suddenly said. 'A lot can happen in only a few years. Too many emotions… so much to worry about… but I know one things for such. I'm glad I have Yugi with me. He'll be all right, and he will stay with me, until I die.' She let her self be held by Kaiba, and waited for the little boy to wake, and they can finally come home. 'I know a lot more things would come by down the road. As long as I have my friends, my mother, and Yugi.' She smiled. "He's the most precious thing to me in the whole world…" She whispered to her self. "Yugi…"

**The End**

* * *

Mika: OMG! It's the end! Yay! I think it sucked, and a bit rushed, (maybe I got rusty? T-T) but it's okay, because we have a prologue! YAY! The votes are in, and it was a close one. I promise, no hearts would be broken and stuff.

Raine: But someone will die. Bwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

Mika: You idiot! No one will!

Raine: Except for you.

Mika: X.x

Here are the results up to now, except for the votes from my note ("11"):

Prologue: 3=Ryou 3=Seto

Chapter 1: 6=Ryou 6=Seto

Chapter 2: 7=Ryou 6=Seto 2=Yami 4=Malik

Chapter 3: 7=Ryou 6=Seto 1=Yami

Chapter 4: 3=Ryou 4=Seto 1=Yami

Chapter 5: 3=Ryou 4=Seto 2=Yami

Chapter 6: 6=Ryou 6=Seto 2=Yami

Chapter 7: 4=Ryou 3=Seto 3=Yami

Chapter 8: 3=Ryou 7=Seto 1=Yami

Chapter 9: 17=Ryou 15=Seto 4=Yami

Thanks for all your reviews and e-mails. I enjoyed reading them. Now I have the ending. What are the last votes? Well… you'll find out the results in the epilogue. Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm evil.

Raine: I thought I was supposed to be.


	13. Epilogue

Something Precious 

By: Black Night Kitty (Mika)

[Epilogue]

----

Anzu

 My life has gone through a lot, especially in my first year in Domino. I left my birth town, Harte, seeking a better life. I've made my own lies, and I even started to believe in them. But I can't ignore the fact that my memories of the past will always catch up to me, revealing the true side of things. I left Harte, because I told myself that I didn't want to be with the one guy who is the father of my own son. The truth is, I was scared. I was afraid of how my future would end up. I was afraid that I would end up living like my parents, with complications and hardships. I wouldn't want my son to hate his father, like how I loathe the presence of my 'father'. Though my mother and him had problems, they live in each other's lies. And I wouldn't want that. So I ran away, like a scared little girl. Mistakenly taking my son away from his father. Then I began to ask myself if what I did was wrong. Soon my past came following, and he came, the father of my child. I didn't know what to do anymore. I then told my self, I couldn't avoid him anymore. So I left it to be.

 That day when Yugi was in the hospital was one of my most tragic moments ever. It permanently left a mark in my life, scared that I could lose my whole world. Yugi is everything to me. He's the light to my eyes, and the pride to my heart. His joys lift me up, letting me see the brighter side of the days. Ever since that time, I watch him grow more and more each day. He'll always be my baby boy, no matter what. Sometimes I couldn't help but be a little over protective, afraid the same incident might happen all over again. He would go to the hospital, but only because of his clumsy acts, and accidents he would get while playing soccer. Yugi loves playing soccer, and he's one of the star players in his school. The boy is always up and about, making lots of friends, and his great personality attracts almost any one who would see his shining smile. Yugi is my little angel that will never fall. I would see him spread his wings more, as he also volunteers in school plays, or help struggling students. Just like his toddler years, Yugi is beyond intelligent. Well… maybe I'm exaggerating, but he is an A student, top of his class. My emotions somehow still affect him. He can sense whenever I'm stressed from work, or if I'm having a bad day. Sometimes I wonder who's the one taking care of whom. Yugi helps out a lot in the house. Doing his own chores, without being asked to do it. He's a great kid, to me, a perfect little angel.

 Yugi is now twelve, not remembering that time he ended in a coma. Well… he was two years old then. Yugi did get his sight back, affecting the coloring in his iris. The right side of his eye is now the same sapphire blue color as mine, while the other is still amethyst. I thought something was wrong with his right eye, because no one can have two different colored eyes, right? The doctor was kind of shocked as well, but they said this his eyes sight was perfect. They also said the affect of the accident might have caused the coloration in the right eye. What ever that means… I didn't study in the medical field when I got to college. I took business, and a little bit of law and politics.

 All these years, I still haven't lost contact with all my friends. We would see each other in different occasions. They are like family to me, and they helped me through the way. Mai, Miho, Shizuka and I are the best of friends. We do what normal ladies do, and we enjoy it very much. We would plan many occasions, and do lots of shopping. All those good memories…

 I wasn't surprise when Jou proposed to Mai. They got married after college, and already have their first daughter, who is already five years old. She's so adorable, and her name is Namiko. Jou and Mai are really happy together. Jou became a lawyer, which was really hard to believe. Almost everyone, even Mai, cracked up not believing he would make it through law school. Surprisingly he did, and was able to buy that gorgeous engagement ring Mai would never take off, unless she's in water of course. Mai became a world famous fashion designer. She has great styles and is sometimes always busy when it was time for showing her clothes off the runway. Sometimes she would call us girls to come in during photo shootings for her designs. She somehow turned us into her models. I think that this family is content with their lives, and are able to make money to support them.

 Honda got married to Miho, which didn't surprise me either. I mean those two were together since college. They got married about three year ago, and moved to the states. They come back to Domino whenever there are gatherings among friends. Miho is a Broadway star, and Honda is a chemical engineer. They're pretty comfortable with their life as well. They have been asking us to come to the states and visit them. I would really love to, because I want to see one of Miho's plays. I heard they were really spectacular.

 What somehow surprised me is the fact that Shizuka is dating Otogi. I think they're really cute together no? I thought maybe… by any chance… that Shizuka might end up with Honda. But he is totally in love with Miho ever since. Hee. Hee. Silly me. Shizuka became a kindergarten teacher. I wasn't really that shocked to know what her occupation would be. She loves kids, and she's pretty good in taking care of them. She took care of Yugi for me, whenever I was out. Yugi started to grow fond of her, and was able to open up to Shizuka. She's really a nice person. Otogi is part of the detective agency. He sometimes helps out Jou with his cases. How these two cooperate? I wouldn't know, since Otogi is dating with Shizuka. Will they get married? I hope so. They seem very happy.

 Isis and Shadi got married. They had the perfect wedding. Yugi was better then, and I was able to be Isis's bride's maid. It was so dreamy, and beautiful. Mai, Shizuka, Miho and I couldn't stop crying until we go to the reception. My son thought I was acting strange, and thought something happened to me. Heh. He worries too much, even up to now. Guess it's in the genes? Isis is still the daycare teacher at the same school. She would take care of Marik whenever he comes during the summer. Yugi and him is still best friend. Isis has twins of her own, after three years of their marriage, Akila and Akins. They are seven years old, and are really great kids. The whole family would move back to Egypt for only about two months, and then back here in Domino. They can't ignore that they are of Egyptian race, but they are the greatest friends. Malik is a journalist in America. He's a great and famous one at that. I've read many of his articles, the recent one about his discoveries during one of his expeditions in Egypt. He would send his articles to me, because I love to read about the pasts and ancient history of any city. It's amazing what you can do during your travels and searching.

 Yami… Yami has a family of his own, and he is really happy with it. Even though his confession to me that he would always love me no matter what, he is quite happy to be with Hitomi, the smart girl I tutored back in Harte High. They have a beautiful daughter, whose three years old now. Her name is Tomoyo, and she loves her half brother. Yugi visits his father every other weekend, and would spend one night there. During the summer, when I'm away, he would sometimes stay over at Yami's place with his own family. Yami is an accountant, still living in Harte. I'm still one of his best friends. I mean I can't hate him, because he's Yugi's father after all. If we had some kind of hatred towards one another, then Yugi would never see his father. But I want him to feel that his birth father really loves him. And Yami truly does.

 My mother is still living also in Harte. As always I'm never really close to my dad. My mother would come over when ever I invite her. She would sometimes spend the weekend with us, as her vacation. She really hasn't retired yet from her work, but she doesn't work twenty-four hours on the job at the hospital. She's become an on call nurse. I'm kind of proud that mother is really determined with her life. She still stays married to father, even though they argue a lot. But mother stays with him, because… she still loves him. I don't know why. Father has his own problems, and I don't really care in the world if he dies. Mother is still content with her life, and I'm glad. But sometimes I worry for her. Maybe when she retires, I can get her to move here in Domino, and live close to us. I would like that, because I want to take care of her as well.

 Ryou is a great person. He graduated from college as a doctor, not really wanting to be an archeologist like his own father. He's still my best friend, and we would go out together whenever we have free time. He is a great doctor, taking care of Bakura during the summer. Bakura, Marik and Yugi are like the best buddies trio. Ryou works at the same hours as my mother use to. He loves his job, taking care of people, and helping them. Ryou does have a big heart, that's what I love about him. Whenever his friends are in trouble, he's always there, wanting to give a helping hand.

 During our college years, Ryou has finally confessed to me that he loved me. I think it was kind of too late, because my heart was already taken. Ryou, to me, is like a brother to me. I love him just as I love Yami. I felt really bad after that, because now… he says that he will always have feelings for me, just like Yami. But now, Ryou is engaged to a girl he met in college. Her name is Chikako, and she's really beautiful. She's like the perfect model, but she's only a flight stewardess. I wonder how they could keep such a long distant relationship, but they really are in love, after dating for five years. I like Chikako. She's become like one of the girls. I'm happy for Ryou, and I know he will have a great life.

 Seto is still the CEO of Kaiba Corp. His business has become very successful, becoming one of the richest men in the world. He has many partnerships and too many contracts that I have to read and reread over and over. He's really over done himself, but he's become really known throughout the world. Seto and I had an on and off relationship. So he's married also, and they are really happy together. He got engaged to this girl after college. I mean they have been dating for quite awhile, so it wouldn't be a surprise if they did get married. It was a fairytale kind of wedding that made every woman put in jealousy for the couple. Plus, it was a private one, because Seto didn't want any media following around in such a beautiful marriage. The reception was divine, and I had the greatest time of my life. I mean I had fun also in all the other weddings I've attended, because my friends were there. And we tend to make everything a blast.

 Mokuba is now in high school, and he's a really smart kid, kind of like his older brother. It's really great that he has a girlfriend… though I kind of forgot her name. Mokuba grew up to be a really cute, but handsome guy. If I were his age, I could have fallen for him. Ha. Ha. (Guess it runs in the genes, no?) He's excelling in his studies, and he's become a really athletic boy. Watching Mokuba grow is like watching Yugi grow as well. When I first saw Mokuba he was just a kid, but now look at him. I'm so happy for him as well. Some would say that he's like a chick magnet. Hee. Hee.

 As for me, what can I say? My life has gone smoothly, nothing than what I would expect. I have my friends and mother to back me up. I have a growing boy, who's almost a teenager. Oh no! My baby is all grown up. It makes me want to cry. I graduated with a bachelor's degree, and still work within Kaiba Corp. Hey, the pay is great, and I'm getting more than when I first started. I'm officially the personal assistant to Seto. I reread and type many contracts, and over watch him during his businesses and such. I kind of like my job, and it's enough to support my family. Huh? What do you mean is there more for me in my life? Well…

----

 Fatigue took over Anzu, as she lay on the bed restless. It's been hours, and she has forgotten how much energy this process would take out of you. But she made it through. Anzu looked down in her arms, a bundle that was covered with many blankets. Pride and joy rushed into her, as she remembered the same feeling she had with her first son. Anzu wanted to cry for joy, but she was too tired to even move an inch. 'What can you say? It's been twelve years since you've given birth to a child.' She nagged in her mind. She smiled tenderly at the little girl that moved about in a big new world. "Hey there." She whispered a bit hoarsely. Many memories of the same moments flooded back into her mind. She remembered holding Yugi like this when he was born. She remembered how the boy would open his eyes, and it was the first time that they ever stared into each other's eyes. It was the first time that they knew that they would always be together as mother and son. Anzu gentle pressed the girl close to her heart. "I'll love you, like how I love Yugi." She whispered to the now cooing baby.

 There was a slight knock, and the door cracked open. Anzu looked up and saw a pair of sapphire and amethyst eyes. Anzu smiled weakly, and beckoned for the owner of the double colored eyes. "Yugi…" She sounded out, with her faint smile. The twelve-year-old boy, hesitantly walked in the room, scared that he might touch the wrong things. Anzu giggled lightly at her son's actions. "It's okay Yugi… come say hello to your new sister."

 As he walked up to the bed, he stood and stared at the girl, with shining eyes. Anzu looked up at her grown son. He was taller than that two-year-old boy from ten years back. He was a little shorter than all of his friends, but he was a pretty good soccer player. She could see his athletic figure, for his small body. His hair grew out almost like his father's. Yugi bent down a little and got close to his new sister's face. He smiled cheekily at her, as the baby started to wave around her hands. "Look mom! She opened her eyes." He said softly.

 Anzu blinked and looked down to see a pair of shining sapphire blue eyes. She smiled tearfully. 'She… she has eyes like… me!' She thought in her head. She gently put a finger in the baby's palm, and watched as it curled his tiny fingers around her big finger. Yugi's did the same, and was chuckling at the girl. "Mom…what's her name?"

 The brunette blinked and looked up at her son. "I… I can't name her… not without…"

 Yugi smiled. "Don't worry mom. I called him at his work, and he's rushing over here." Anzu gasped with a little worry. She remembered how crazy her husband could be when ever he was in a rush. Yugi looked up at her, and they locked eyes. "Mom… we're going to be a very happy family, aren't we? I can take care of her, like with Tomoyo." He placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "You don't have to worry, because I know she'll grow up to be a nice girl, like you. You raised me well, and I know she'll end up fine, because she has a mother like you." Anzu felt tears falling at her son's words. For such a young boy, he can be really wise beyond his years. She was crying, and she couldn't stop. Yugi gasped a bit, felling guilty for making his mother cry. "Ah! Mom…I…" But he was cut off, as Anzu pulled him in a tight embrace with one of her arms. Yugi was a bit surprised a first, but soon returned her hug. Below them they can hear the soft cooing from the baby. Yugi pulled away first and looked down at her. "He said he would be here…"

 Suddenly the door opened, and a heaving man appeared with disarrayed hair. Anzu and Yugi both looked up at the man, Anzu's husband. Anzu giggled a bit at him. Yugi stood up straight and smiled at the man as his greetings. He turned to his mother. "I'll be waiting outside. I think Uncle Jou and Aunt Mai are here." He said. Anzu waved weakly, and saw the door close behind.

 She looked up at her husband, who was frozen in his place. 'Must be shocked that he got his first child…' Her face softened. "Dear…" She outstretched one hand out towards her husband. The man shook out of his state, and slowly neared her. He was staring at the small girl in the arms of the brunette. "She's…beautiful…" He slowly sat down at the chair that was beside Anzu's bed. The man took Anzu's hand into his, and hesitantly hovered a hand over the small girl's head. Anzu squeezed his hand, gesturing that he wouldn't hurt the girl. He lightly grazed his fingers over her forehead, and he took the girl's hand into his. "She's so small…" He whispered.

 "What do you expect? There is a reason why newborns are so tiny. I could have a hard time if she came out big." She joked. Her husband looked up at her, and chuckled at her little sarcastic comment. He slightly got up, and brushed the bangs from her face. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

 "I'm sorry I couldn't be hear for the delivery… but thank you…" Anzu looked up into his deep blue eyes, and gave a questioning look. He pressed his forehead unto hers, and they stared into each other's eyes. It was like an eternity until he spoke up again. If he didn't, then she could have been lost in those depths forever. "You've been good to me, ever since I've met you, Anzu… You stood by me, and even… tolerated my attitude."

 Anzu giggled, and nipped at his nose. "I could say the same for you. You've been there to help me through, and also started to become like a second father for Yugi."

 He took her chin in his hand, and they were staring straight into each other's eyes. "True… but you married me, and blessed me with having my daughter… our child… You've made my life, Anzu… And… you were the only one who could have made me this much happy in my life." Anzu's eyes began to water again. 'Oh no! Don't cry! Don't…' He chuckled a bit, and wiped away a fallen tear. "I love you, Anzu."

 Anzu moved forward and pressed her lips into her husband's with a deep kiss. It was always that warm dizzy feeling she always felt whenever she would passionately kiss the man she so dearly loves. They broke apart, and Anzu smiled at him. "I love you too, Seto." She whispered back to him.

 There was a soft cry, and the two looked down at the child in Anzu's arms. Seto smiled at him, and looked at Anzu. She let him take the baby from her arms, and she watched as he cradled the girl. She again felt like crying, at the sweet moment. Seto looked over at her, and gave a questioning look. "What are we going to name her?"

 Anzu giggled at her husband. 'He only seems to show emotion to his family, his true side. Seto grew to love Yugi after a year of dating…' She smiled up at him. "I want you to name her."

 Seto looked at her. "But… what if the name I give her is wrong… you know what they say about the name is your life… And…"

 "Seto please." She rolled her eyes. She looked at him and then smiled with a softened expression. "Whatever name you choose, I know that it would perfectly fit her. He is your daughter, you know." She stated.

 Seto blinked at her, and then looked down at the now sleeping baby. There was brief moment of silence, until he spoke again. "How about…Tea?"

 Anzu looked up at him. 'Tea… That's what you would sometimes call me…' She then smiled at him. "Tea is a perfect name." Seto sat down close to her, and they both looked at the baby together. "Tea Kaiba…" She watched for a while, as Seto started to rock the baby as it slept soundly. Soon, Anzu's tiredness was catching up to her, and her eyes were slowly closing.

 There was a soft knock, and both adults in the room looked up to see Yugi popped in his head. He looked at them with guilt, and went to go back out. "No it's okay, Yugi." Seto called, before the tired brunette on the bed would. Anzu smiled at the two. "You can stay here if you want."

 Yugi slowly walked over to another chair and sat down at the other side of his mother. "Did… you name her, yet?"

 "Tea." Said Anzu. Yugi looked at her, then at the baby in Seto's arms. He smiled.

 "You should rest now, Anzu." Seto said to her. "I'll give Tea to the nurse, so she can rest as well."

 Anzu shook her head stubbornly. She wanted to stay awake, and bask in her family's presence. But sleep was nagging behind her mind. "I'm not…"

 Yugi stood up, and slightly pushed his mother into the comfort of the bed. "You should rest mom. Don't worry, when you're awake, we can all go home." Anzu looked up at her son, then at Seto, who was encouraging her that everything will be all right. Anzu had to stifle a yawn, but laid her head back down into the pillows.

 "Fine…" She replied, and slowly fluttered her eyes closed. She heard the door open, then closed as her boys walked out of the room. She smiled softly to her self. 'This is my family. I have a loving husband, two wonderful children… and all my friends that will always be there for me.' She yawned out lightly, and turned her head. Soon slumber overtook her and she welcomed it, waiting for her future with her family to unfurl. 'The most precious thing to me is… my family…'

End 

 Mika: Ha! You thought Anzu wasn't going to end up with anyone! I fooled you! She got that fairytale wedding, making everyone jealous. I mean Seto does have lots of money, so why not afford a beautiful wedding that will never be forgotten? I randomly named names… I gave the people Japanese names that I liked. Actually… I borrowed names that my cousin would use in her mangas she makes. Ha. Ha. Ha. The daughter… It was sister's idea to name their daughter Tea. . With Yugi… I think a double color eyes are cool! It's like with Final Fantasy 10… Yuna? Hee. See! No broken hearts. Everyone's happy. Yay! I'm so happy I'm done with this fic. I love this one dearly. Now I have to go on and continue "_Tears of Loneliness."_  Oh no! I hope I haven't forgotten my plot line.

 Tell me what you think of the ending. Hate it? T-T I tried to make you all satisfied, and my sister did say she liked it. O.o Unless she is lying to me. .

Raine: I hate it! You didn't kill anyone! Damn you!

Mika: X.x This isn't suppose to be an angst fic!

Raine: Then I'll just kill you. Smirks

Mika: Before I run… I'll show you the votes from my note, and the total results. Bye now! Oh and please review!!!!!! ToT

Last votes:        Seto= 8            Ryou=7

Total:                Seto= 68          Ryou=66

 It was a close one, and Seto won by two votes. My sister made the last vote. So if you don't like the fic, blame her for the ending! Thank you so much for your reviews and you participation in helping me vote for the right couple. . I'm so glad you enjoyed reading my fic, and hopefully you can support my other fics by reviewing them as well. I love you all!!!! T-T


End file.
